I LOVE HIM !
by ByHobrien
Summary: Quand le regard de Stiles, un lycéen lambda, croise celui de Derek, un beau brun ténébreux, au cinéma, ils sont tous deux emportés dans un autre monde. Ils se recroisent plus tard et deviennent amis. Très vite, ils vont passés de ce statut à celui d'un autre bien plus fort. Le surnaturel n'y est pas pour rien. Ils sont en réalité des âmes soeurs...(Suite du résumé dans le chap 1)
1. Le premier regard

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis nouveau sur ce site en tant que "auteur". Alors je vous présente donc ma toute première fiction avec beaucoup de plaisir, et jespère quelle vous plaira ^^.**

 **Je précise avant tout que aucun personnages m'appartient, appart quelques uns à l'avenir, et qu'ils appartiennent tous à Jeff Davis. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps que le Sterek serait d'actualité.**

 **C'est donc une fiction Sterek, car je suis énormement fan de ce couple. Et d'autres couples ce feront aussi au fil du temps.**

 **C'est aussi un Young Derek, donc Derek aura le même age que Stiles. Je précise que le Derek ressemble à l'acteur Tyler Hoechlin quand il était plus jeune.**

 **Je préviens qu'il y à beaucoup de fluff ( à mes yeux) alors pour ceux qui adore ça vous êtes servis ! Pour votre plus grand désespoir j'imagine, je n'écrirais aucun lemon. Je ne suis pas adepte pour écrire des choses comme ça.**

 **La fic' n'est pas encore entièrement écrite ( j'en suis au 16 ème chapitre en ce moment même). Aussi, je publierai un chapitre par semaine, sûrment le weekend pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir.**

 **J'ai aussi publier cette fiction sur Wattpad, donc si vous la voyez ne vous en faites pas c'est bien moi ^^.**

 **Excusez moi si il y à des fautes mais j'ai fais de mon mieux avec l'aide de quelques amies *va se cacher honteusement sous le lit*.**

 **Je revient de ma cachette pour vous dire, La bise ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé en entier :**

 **Quand le regard de Stiles, un lycéen lambda, croise celui de Derek, un beau brun ténébreux, au cinéma, ils sont tous deux emportés dans un autre monde.**  
 **Ils se recroisent plus tard et deviennent amis. Très vite, ils vont passés de ce statut à celui d'un autre bien plus fort. Le surnaturel n'y est pas pour rien. Ils sont en réalité des âmes soeurs. Ils apprendront par la suite qu'ils sont bien plus que cela et donc uniques. Leur amour ne sera pas bien vécu par tout le monde.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - Le premier regard**

* * *

C'était les vacances d'été à Beacon Hills, au coin d'une rue deux jeunes lycéens de deuxième années était en train de gambader dans la ville en pleine soirée.

-Stiles je t'en pris, arrête un peux de sautiller partout tu veux ? _dit l'un des deux lycéen d'un ton lasser de l'enthousiasme de son ami tout en souriant._

-Mais Scott je ne peux pas ! Je suis tout excité à l'idée d'allez voir le meilleur film au monde, en plus de ça je crois avoir oublier de prendre mon Adde... _lança le dénommé Stiles couper dans son élan par l'autre jeune homme._

-TU A OUBLIER TON ADDERALL ?! Mais tu es vraiment un boulet toi ma parole, _criait Scott sur son vis à vis._

-Oups... J'ai rien dis ! _lança Stiles en tirant la langue d'une manière puéril tel un enfant de six ans le ferait, puis partit en courant poursuivit de Scott._

Après leur course poursuite qui a durer un peux plus de temps que prévu au goût de Stiles. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma les yeux rivés sur la longue file d'attente.

De plus le film n'est tout autre que le célèbre film Star Wars. On était un samedi et qui dit samedi dit encore plus de monde.

-Hey Scott ! Regarde y'a Lydia là-bas, elle est si belle avec ses longs cheveux blond vénitien, ses yeux si...

-Stiles ! _alerta Scott qui en avait marre d'entendre son ami rêvasser sur Lydia Martin._

-Mais regarde sa... _dit Stiles couper encore une fois par son ami._

-Stiles ! _alerta une nouvelle fois Scott._

-Ok j'me tais c'est bon.

La file a légèrement avancée pendant sa contemplation, alors ils se mettent eux aussi à avancer. Là, le regard de Stiles dévie plus loin devant et aperçoit un jeune homme le fixant, leurs regards s'aimantait, il était à peine plus âgé qu'eux, un style vestimentaire proche du Bad Boy avec sa veste en cuir, il semblait être légèrement plus grand que lui et Scott, des cheveux couleur ébène dressé par le gel, une peau plus bronzé que la sienne mais pas autant que celle de Scott. Et des yeux, des yeux à couper le souffle. Bleu ? Vert ? Gris ? De là où il était Stiles n'arrivait pas à les définir, mais une chose était sûr, ce gars était le plus magnifique que Stiles ai put rencontrer. Il vit l'homme au regard indéfinissable se retourner troublé et non sans avoir un léger sourire peux visible. Il se secoua la tête en réalisant ses pensées qu'il vient d'avoir pour le bel inconnu d'en face,il se secoua la tête à nouveau. " _Stiles arrête ! Pensa-t-il. Tu n'es pas gay ! Enfin je crois..._ ".

-Stiles tu viens ? _dit soudainement Scott en se tournant vers son ami un peux plus loin devant, le sortant de ses pensées._

-Ouais j'arrive ! _ce précipita Stiles vers lui._

-A quoi tu pensais ? _suspecta Scott tout en plissant ses yeux._

-Euuuh quoi ? Aah ! Rien.. Rien du tout t'inquiète pas, _lança Stiles en levant les yeux vers l'objet de ses tourmentes et les baissa non sans un petit sourire._

Après plus d'une heure de file d'attente, ils entrèrent dans le ciné, payèrent leur deux places et vont à la salle où ils projettent le film. Stiles s'était payer des Pop-Corn et Scott de la barbe à papa. Trop concentré à prendre une poignée de la sucrerie qu'il vient de s'acheter, il ne voit pas que la personne devant lui c'était arrêter, pour une raison qu'il lui échappe, et fonça tête baissée dans cette personne.

-ET MEERR... _ll ne put finir sa phrase, la dite personne dans le quel il est rentrer n'était autre que Lydia._

Il bascula en arrière, car oui ils étaient dans des escaliers et pensant s'éclater la face sur celle-ci, qu'il fut rattraper par de grand bras musclés. Pendant sa chute, Stiles avait fermé les yeux par réflexe mais sentant qu'il n'eux aucunes douleurs il les ouvra et tomba directement dans ce regard indéfinissable. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer à la vue de ce si magnifique visage aperçu une heure avant. Stiles voit son sauveur sourire à la vue de ses joues écarlates par la gêne.

-Salut, _dit l'objet de ses précédentes tourmentes avec un sourire éclatant._ Tu me remercie pas ? _continua l'inconnu en voyant le mutisme de l'homme dont il vient de sauver d'un voyage à l'hôpital à coup sûr._

-Sa..Sa..Salut, m..mer..merci, _bégaya Stiles qui es devenu bien plus rouge écarlate qu'avant._

Sous l'oeil choquer d'un Scott qui n'a rien compris à ce qu'il vient de ce produire, il vit le sauveur de Stiles se relever et aider un Stiles paralysé de gêne face à l'inconnu. Les jambes de Stiles ne tenaient plus, il pensait qu'il allait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin sauf qu'il retombe une fois de plus dans les bras du jeune homme. Les gens autour d'eux commençait à s'impatienter et ils essaya de se frayer un chemin pour voir ce qu'il ce passait non loin de là.

Scott et l'inconnu qui ne va pas rester si inconnu que ça, vit Stiles commencer à faire une crise de panique.

-POV INCONNU-

J'ai remarqué ce gars et il m'a tout de suite envouté, un long corps, maigre mais pas anorexique, des cheveux brun indomptable, un teint si clair parsemé de grains de beauté que j'aimerais tant compter, une bouche pulpeuse où j'aimerais y déposer mes propres lèvres, un petit nez en trompette, et ses yeux pétillants et pleine de vie, de couleur ambre, une si magnifique couleur où j'aimerais y plongé mes yeux et ne plus le lâcher du regard. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas, mes parents n'accepterait jamais que je sorte avec un garçon, alors j'oublie ce qu'il vien de ce passer dans la file et me retourne à fin de rentrer dans le cinéma mais avec quand même un sourire au bout des lèvres.

Après que nous ayons payer nos places car oui j'étais avec ma plus jeune soeur Cora nous allons à la salle. On marcha et montâmes les escaliers pour chercher des bonnes places car mademoiselle Cora avait une envie pressante, alors je l'ai attendue devant la porte des toilettes pour enfants. Cinq minutes après Cora sortait enfin des toilettes.

D'un coup légèrement plus haut j'aperçois un jeune homme qui allait tomber en arrière, alors je me précipite vers celui-là je ne sais pour quelle raison, par instinct ? Je ne sais pas mais j'y vais, je bouscule quelques personnes sur le passage mais tempis, il faut que je l'aide.

Je l'ai attrapé ça y est, je le soutient avec mes bras autour de sa taille et là c'est le choc. C'était le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il est encore plus beau que je l'imaginais. Je le vis ouvrir ses yeux et eux aussi son encore plus beau que je n'espérais. J'aperçus les rougeurs monter au joues, "je crois qu'il m'a reconnu, pense t-il". Tout en souriant je lui dis.

-Salut, _voyant qu'il me réponds pas je continue._ Tu ne me remercie pas ?

-Sa..Sa..Salut, m..mer..merci, _il était devenu encore plus rouge de gêne et plus rouge que ça, ça n'existe pas._

Ensuite je me relève et j'aide aussi le garçon maladroit à se relever mais je le vis et sentit s'écrouler sur moi. Il commença à faire une crise de panique, j'étais perdu mais je me mis à réfléchir assez vite. Pendant ce temps l'ami -enfin je pense- du gaffeur s'était approché de nous. Un souvenir me refais surface, je me souviens avoir entendu dire que pour calmer une crise de panique il faut retenir sa respiration. Alors immédiatement j'approche mon visage du sien mon propre nez frôle le sien "Si je veux goûter ses lèvres, il me faudra sa permission, pensais-je" alors je recule ma tête et approche ma main de sa bouche pour pouvoir lui faire retenir sa respiration. Après quelques secondes qui avait dû paraitre des heures au yeux de celui qui essayais de sauver. Le garçon se calma, je retira ma main qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et il serra très fort ma main.

-Merci... Encore, _l'entendit-je dire dans un murmure et il s'endormi._

Son ami pendant ce temps là, avait appelé les ambulances. On les vit arriver après quelques minutes à travers la foule et emportèrent le jeune homme sur un brancard. Il se tourna vers moi et je le vit hocher la tête, signe de remerciement.

Et il partit rejoindre le garçon.

-FIN DU POV INCONNU-

Stiles commença à se réveiller doucement, la lumière de la pièce lui brûla les yeux, il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir s'habituer à la luminosité de la chambre, chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Rien, puis vers la droite et vis Scott affalé sur un siège. Il reconnu tout de suite qu'il étais à l'hôpital mais pourquoi ? Des flashs du cinéma lui revinrent en tête et il se souvint de ce regard, encore plus brillant que lors de la file malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Et il se rappela avoir fait une crise de panique, puis comprit mieux le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait là.

-Hummm, Stiles ? _bafouille Scott qui se réveille lentement mais sûrement._

-Salut mon pote ! Bien dormi ? _balança Stiles d'une voix plutôt joyeuse._

-Tu parle, de la vraie merde leur siège, faut que j'en parle à ma mère de ça tien, _dit t-il en rigolant avec Stiles qui a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier._

En fin d'après-midi après quelques test, _Stiles put retourner chez lui pour se reposer toujours en pensant à ce regard, accompagné de son fidèle ami Scott._

-FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE-


	2. Une rentrée maudite, ou peut-être pas

**Hey ! Je vous lâche un peut en avance le chapitre deux. J'étais bien trop impatient.**

 **Vous vous doutez bien que dans ce chapitre Stiles et Derek vont faire connaissance, un peut spéciale à mes yeux mais c'est plutôt drôle ^^.**

 **Merci à ceux qui on follow, mis en fav, ou laisser un(e) review (?), ça me fait enormement plaisir. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative je ne refuse pas.**

 **Et encore désoler si il y a des fautes.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse ici. Moi je vous dit bonne lecture mes petits garous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 -Une rentrée maudite, ou peut-être pas.**

Une semaine après le séjour de Stiles à l'hôpital, les grandes vacances étaient terminer.

Stiles dort paisiblement quand soudainement un bruit insupportable ce fit entendre dans ses pauvre oreilles maltraitée par le son de son réveil.

Il étendit son bras d'une vitesse presque surnaturel, pour éteindre cette horreur, mais il rencontra que le bois de sa table de chevet.

-AIIIE ! _Cria t-il à plein poumons._ PAPA JE TE DÉTESTE ! _Ajouta Stiles._

En effet son père avait déplacer le réveil avant de partir au poste de police car il savait à coup sûr que son fils n'allait pas ce lever, donc il l'a placé à l'autre bout de la chambre dans la certitude que là, son fils se lèverait.

-Pffffff, super ! _Râlla Stiles en se levant du lit pour allez arrêter ce maudit son._ Ça s'annonce une super rentrée, _lance t-il qui se frottait les yeux._

Après une bonne douche, Stiles descends les escaliers rapidement, manquant -encore une fois- une marche, il trébuche mais se rattrape à la barre à sa gauche.

-WOOOUUUW ! Je l'ai échapper belle, c'est pas le moment pour refaire un allez-retour à l'hôpital. Sûrement pas ! _Dit t-il enthousiaste et amusé._

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose à grignoter pendant le trajet. Il ouvrit la porte et , alors il ferma la porte et s'avança vers les placards. Il les ouvrit et trouva un paquet de barres au chocolat. Stiles en attrapa une, ferma les placards et était prêt à partir mais il re-ouvra les portes et en attrapa une autre.

-Vos mieux trop manger que manger pas assez, _se dit-il à lui même. Cette fois-ci en allant mettre ses chaussures._

Attrapant son sac et le balança sur ses épaules, Stiles était prêt à affronter le maudit lycée. Il sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la ferma à clé derrière lui. Stiles chercha son téléphone, Scott devait venir le chercher car sa Jeep était en panne, trouvant son téléphone, il regarda l'heure.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI JE SUIS MAUDIT OU QUOI ? _Dit Stiles presque en criant, se claquant la tête sur la porte d'entrer, énerver de s'être pressé pour rien. Scott devait venir le chercher à huit heures et... Il était sept heures._ Je vais commettre un meurtre je crois, je peux pas faire autrement, _lança-t-il toujours énerver._

Stiles en avait marre, en fait il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il le pensait pour affronter le lycée. Toujours le téléphone en mains, il lança un message à Scott en disant qu'il ne devait pas venir le chercher, qu'il allait marcher.

Plus d'une heure de marche après, Stiles arriva au lycée, certains lycéens était déjà là. Il aperçut au loin la moto de Scott avec Scott à côté de celle-ci. Il fit une accolade fraternelle à son frère de coeur. Car oui Stiles et Scott se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants. Leur mères étaient très proche et après le décès de celle de Stiles, leur lien n'était que plus renforcer encore.

Après de longues minutes à regarder autour d'eux Stiles vit la fille qu'il avait toujours aimer, enfin presque car oui Stiles était passé à autre chose pendant les vacances, se rappelant soudain du regard étincelant qui l'a fait rougir, et... _"Merde je crois que je rougie là, la honte ! Se dit t-il dans ses pensées, gêné."_

-Encore dans tes pensées ? _Lui demanda Scott._

-Hein ?! Euh quoi ? Non non, t'inquiète pas ça va, _lui répondit son ami._

-Bah alors qu'est ce que t'attend pour venir ? _Dit Scott tout souriant à l'idée de rentrer dans le lycée, et il est bien le seul vu la tête de Stiles._

Il finit par le suivre jusqu'au devant des portes et les ouvrit en grand.

-La classe ! _Lança Scott toujours avec son beau sourire._

-Mon pote tu va pouvoir voir Lydia encore plus de fois que tu n'ose l'espérer, je crois qu'elle a les même cours que nous enfin pas tous mais la plupart.

-Ouai ok, _dit Stiles encore dans la lune._

Mais il avait cru voir pendant quelques secondes quelqu'un le fixer plus loin dans le couloir du lycée. Mais pas le fixer d'une manière banale, fixer d'une manière que personne appart lui... Son sauveur du ciné puisse faire. Et Stiles se souvient que son sauveur était lui aussi un lycéen, enfin il pense vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que lui. Soudain Scott l'interpella :

-Stiles ! La salle de cours est ici. Où va tu ?

-Ah ouai désoler j'avais pas vu, _répondit l'ado couper dans sa réflexion._

Pendant que Stiles était dans la lune, la sonnerie avait retentit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lui et Scott rentrèrent dans la salle de cours, ils avaient histoire. Ils s'assirent l'un à coter de l'autre mais furent séparés par le prof. Donc Scott se leva et alla à la place devant Stiles.

-Tien quelqu'un en retard à ce que je vois, _dit le prof._ Allez vous asseoir à la table là-bas, _désigne t-il du doigt la table de Stiles._

Le garçon en retard alla se placer aux côtés de la personne désignée qui était tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur la table.

Stiles lui ne fit même pas attention au garçon qui s'installait à sa gauche. Vers la fin du cours, monsieur Yukimura leur avaient dit que les travaux ce trimestre étaient en binôme. Alors il se réjouissa pensant pouvoir être avec Scott mais le prof continua sa phrase :

-Vous serez avec un binôme que je vous impose, j'attends de vous un travail bien rédigé et non bâclé à la fin de ce trimestre. Alors je commence de distribuer les binômes, Mccall vous serez avec ma très chère fille assise là-bas, _la dite fille enfouie sa tête dans ses bras pour masquer la gêne. Le professeur continua de citer les groupes et vient au tour de Stiles._ Stilinski vous serez avec Hale, _fini le prof ravi de ses groupes, qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs vu que c'était la rentrer._

Là, maintenant Stiles voit -enfin- que le garçon le regardait avec de l'étonnement qui ce lit sur son visage. Et il reconnu ce visage, si unique que personne ne pourraient l'oublier. _"Alors son nom est Hale ? C'est déjà un début, se dit t-il dans sa tête."_

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, un petit rictus ce forma sur leur visages.

-Tu... _Disent ils en même temps mais ils s'arrêtent voulant laisser la parole à l'autre._

Mais la sonnerie ce fit entendre et tous les autres élèves se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs prochain cours. Stiles lui avait une heure de permanence donc il ne se précipita pas, tout comme l'ado à côté de lui alors il lui posa une question :

-Tu..Tu t'appelle comment ? _Osa t-il dire._

-Moi c'est Derek et toi ? _Répondit le dénommer Derek, son sauveur, le rouge aux joues._

-Stiles, mon nom est Stiles, _dit le jeune homme avec un sourire au lèvre._

Après des minutes qu'il semblait être des heures au yeux des deux garçons, Stiles le regarda et lui lança :

-À plus tard... Derek, _dit t-il en finissant de ranger ses affaires et se tourna vers la sortit précipité mais triste de quitter Derek-Bad-Boy-Hale. "Si je commence déjà avec des surnoms, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, pensa Stiles"_

Il atteint la porte de la salle mais Derek l'appela.

-Stiles attend, tu à une heure de libre aussi ?

-Euh.. Oui pourquoi ?

-Ça te dit d'allez s'asseoir sur un banc à l'extérieur ? Vu le soleil qu'il y'a dehors ça serai dommage de rester en intérieur. Tu veux ? Derek était assez excité en disant sa phrase, il va peut-être pouvoir parler à Stiles et devenir au moin amis.

Stiles réfléchissait à la proposition de son vis à vis.

-Pourquoi pas ? _Lui sourit Stiles après son temps de réflexion._

Alors ils courent l'un à côté de l'autre pour rejoindre l'extérieur comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà alors que ça fait à peine moin d'une heure -enfin officiellement- qu'ils se connaissent.

Derek et Stiles s'affalent plutôt sur le gazon que sur le banc prévu, l'arbre au dessus d'eux leur fesait ombres au soleil, ils se sentaient bien là l'un et l'autre face à face, à ce regarder dans les yeux dans un silence mais toujours avec le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, les oiseaux chantaient,et le bruit de ville en fond. C'était parfait comme ça se dit Stiles, le même sourire que Derek avait sur ses lèvres.

Une étincelle de lucidité vient en Stiles _"MERDE ! J'avais oublié qu'il y'avait Scott qui m'attendais à la fin du cours. Oh et puis tempis pour lui hein, je suis bien avec Derek ici."_

Ils firent plus amples connaissance, Stiles et Derek reviennent sur le sujet de ce qu'il s'est passer au cinéma. Stiles n'arrêta pas de remercier le jeune brun ténébreux pour lui avoir sauvé d'un plus long séjour à l'hôpital.

-C'est pas pour autant que tu n'y est pas été, _rétorqua Derek._

-Ouai mais c'est rien de grave je fais des crises de panique depuis.. Depuis le décès de ma mère dit t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de sa gorge qui n'échappe guère à Derek. Bref ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux ne t'en fait pas, tu m'a quand même sauver deux fois en une soirée, c'est un record 'Rek ! _Ricana Stiles._

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler là ? _Demanda Derek à Stiles, surpris mais heureux que Stiles lui donne un surnom dont personne n'a utilisé auparavant._

-Quoi ? Bah Derek,oui j'ai dis Derek, _mentit Stiles. Mais voyant qu'il n'était pas très crédible il laissa tomber les armes._ Bon ok ! J'ai peut-être dit 'Rek, mais si tu aime pas ou autre raison je peux arrêter.

-NON ! Non j'aime bien 'Rek, _lança le dénommé 'Rek d'un air un peux trop enthousiaste à son goût._

-Ok ok ! J'abdique à ta demande 'Rek, _ce moqua Stiles de son "ami ?"_

Stiles se mit à se lever pour échapper à l'assaut de Derek mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, alors attrapa par la taille à l'aide de ses bras musclés. Et Stiles se mit -encore une fois- à tomber sur un Derek perturbé.

Il était sur Derek, leur corps s'épousaient à la perfection, leur yeux étaient eux paralysé dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre, leur visages étaient si proche que leurs souffle ce mêla. Ils se fixèrent encore quelques minutes, scrutant chaque détail du visage de l'autre. Ils rapprocha encore plus leur têtes que leur nez se toucha et ils...

-Hum hum ! _Entendit derrière eux, ils on tous les deux quitter le regard de l'autre et tourna alors vers le raclement de gorge. Scott._ Je vous dérange pas j'espère ? Non allez y continuer faites comme si j'étais pas là, _se moqua Scott avec un sourire narquois._

Stiles s'était relevé pendant ce temps là pour affronter Scott.

-SCOTT ! Bah où était-tu ? Je t'ai chercher partout ! N'est ce pas Derek ? _Se tournant vers lui pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, alors il fit un signe avec ses yeux à Derek pour qu'il l'aide._

-Oui bien-sûr ! On t'a chercher partout mais on t'a pas trouver, _dit t-il d'une manière peux assurer._

\- Prenez moi bien pour une cruche, je vous ai vu sortir de la salle en courant vers l'extérieur comme des gamins, car oui Stiles, MOI j'ai attendu que tu sorte de la salle. C'est MOI qui vous ai cherchez partout autour du lycée. Et quand je vous aperçois je vous surprend à pratiquement copuler sur la pelouse du lycée. Puis je savais pas que tu étais de ce bord là Stiles ! Je croyais qu'on se disaient tout ? Apparemment non, _finit t-il par dire._

-NOUS ÉTIONS PAS EN TRAIN DE PRATIQUEMENT COPULER ! _Lancèrent Derek et Stiles en même temps, perturbé par les paroles de Scott._

-Bah laissez moi avoir un doute voulez vous ? Je vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre que copuler ? Vu dont la manière que vous étaient c'était plutôt flagrant, _dit Scott au deux hors la lois, car oui, pour lui Stiles et Derek étaient des hors la lois et avaient frôler l'attentat à la pudeur._

-Alors tu va ouvrir grand tes oreilles et écouter ce que j'ai à dire mon petit Scotty, alors de une nous étions pas en train de copuler ou bien autre chose du genre, _mentit encore une fois Stiles car ils étaient quand même sur le point de s'embrasser._ De deux, sans le vouloir je suis tombé une nouvelle fois sur Derek, te moque pas Scott, t'es un faux frère. Donc comme j'ai dis, aucune chose du genre " _copuler_ ", et de trois je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans ma sexualité. Compris ? _Finit t-il un peut essoufflé vu qu'il n'avait pas repris sa respiration entre chaque phrases._

Pendant la tirade de Stiles, Derek s'était lui aussi lever de la pelouse et placer légèrement derrière Stiles pour montrer son soutien.

-Ok je te crois, puis je préfère savoir ça . Allez venez ! _La sonnerie du prochain cours à retentit, il tourna le dos à deux autres et partit rejoindre celle que Stiles à reconnu être sa partenaire d'histoire laissant Stiles et Derek seul encore une fois._

Stiles regarda l'homme qu'il reconnu le plus beau de tous et lui dit :

-Alors 'Rek, tu viens ? _Avec un sourire qui était à tomber à la renverse._

Derek avança vers Stiles et lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules et rejoignent Scott et la fille, pas plus gêné que ça.

Et ils partent tous en cours.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE DEUX-


	3. Petit moment de gêne, mais pas pour

CHAPITRE TROIS

Ces deux premières semaines de cours c'était plutôt bien passées pour le nouveau petit groupe qui s'était formé. Dans ce groupe se trouvaient Stiles, Scott, Derek et Kira, la partenaire de Scott avec qui il est devenu très proche.

Stiles lui, c'est rapproché de Derek mais rien de plus quamicalement -enfin pour le moment- en à peine une semaine ils ne se sont presque jamais séparés, au lycée ils étaient tout le temps ensembles et quand les cours se finissaient ils se rejoignaient pour sortir dehors aller sur un banc au parc pour parler quand il faisait beau et quand le ciel était couvert ils restaient chez Stiles pour faire leurs devoirs ensembles, jouer à la console.

Tout le lycée les appelait déjà " _les Siamois_ ". Ça ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça mais Scott, lui, commençait en avoir déjà marre d'être oublié par son meilleur ami.

Ce soir là, les cours étaient terminés et vous vous doutez bien que Stiles et Derek sont encore collés l'un à l'autre -enfin façon de parler, hein- ils rentrèrent dans la maison Stilinski, le père de Stiles travaillait encore à cette heure-ci. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? _Proposa Stiles en ouvrant les placards._

-Je dis pas non, je meurs de faim, _répondit son "Siamois"_

-En même temps tu n'as rien mangé ce midi, alors t'en plains pas, _lança le brun avec un petit clin d'il en supplément._ De toute façon, y'a plus rien à manger, tu viens avec moi faire deux-trois courses ?

-Et comment que je viens ! _Dit t-il joyeusement._

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et ils se préparèrent pour aller faire quelques courses.

-Ta Jeep est toujours en panne ou pas ? _Demanda Derek._

-Ouais, j'ai pas vraiment eu temps d'aller au garage pour réparer ça avec les cours, les devoirs et puis toi, _Stiles avait rigolé en disant la fin de sa phrase._

-L'EXCUSE ! Et d'où je t'empêche dy aller déjà ? _Dit t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

-Hum hum, on est toujours fourrés ensembles, de la viens notre super surnom de la mort, les Siamois. Donc j'oublie tous le temps, _ils rigolèrent ensembles et continuèrent leur chemin vers le magasin._

Arrivés au magasin, ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon bonbons, qui faisait rêver Stiles.

-Prends ce que tu veux je paye, je reviens, _lui dit Derek, souriant._

-TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ ME DIRE ÇA 'REK ! _Criait presque Stiles en regardant Derek s'éloigner plus loin dans le magasin._

Stiles prit au moins plus de dix paquets de bonbons, tous différents. Il vit Derek revenir et ils partirent vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats. Le dit Derek, sortit sa carte bleue et il paya, ils reprirent leurs achats et sortirent. Stiles n'avait pas remarqué que Derek lui avait pris quelque chose jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui tende un jeu vidéo.

-J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas encore le dernier Call Of qui vient tout juste de sortir, _Derek était plutôt gêné, de peur qu'il n'apprécie pas le cadeau._ Si t'aimes pas dis... _Il fut coupé par Stiles qui s'était jeté dans ses bras._

-MAIS TU ES FOU ? IL COÛTE UNE BLINDE ! POURQUOI À-TU FAIS ÇA 'REK ?

-J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, et puis ça nous permettra d'y jouer comme ça, _lui répondit-il encore perturbé de la réaction de Stiles._

-En deux semaines si tu m'offre déjà ça, j'imagine pas dans un mois ! La nouvelle PS4 ?

-Tu la veux ? _Demanda un Derek très sérieux._

-Mais non abruti, je plaisante, t'es vraiment fou toi ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est amis ? N'est-ce pas ? _Pouffa Stiles ensuite rejoint par Derek._

Stiles lui fit un bisou sur la joue et souffla un merci puis recula. Ils se mettent à marcher, direction la maison. Pendant le trajet Stiles a ouvert un des paquets des sucreries achetées, en prend deux ou trois et tend le paquet à Derek. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison, coup de chance, la pluie avait commencé à montrer le bout de son nez quand Derek et Stiles furent sous le perron.

-Ouuuf ! On l'a échappé belle, _il sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée._ Ça te dit d'essayer le jeu que tu m'as si gentiment acheté ? _Proposa le jeune homme._

-Évidemment, sinon pourquoi je l'aurais acheté ? _Sourit t-il._

Alors ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier et rentrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Stiles alluma la télévision puis la console de jeu pendant que Derek s'asseyait sur les couvertures, coussins et toute la panoplie installée sur le sol, dos au lit. Stiles le rejoint et ils jouèrent quelques parties quand soudain Stiles prit la parole :

-Tu sais 'Rek, ça fait seulement deux semaines que l'on se connait et j'ai déjà l'impression que ça fait des mois, des années que l'on se connait. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu, avec Scott certes on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses, mais je sais pas, à côté de toi tout paraît plus simple... Enfin bref, on reprend la partie ? _Se reprend t-il avec un sourire pas très honnête._

Lui Derek avait écouté attentivement ce que Stiles disait, il buvait ses paroles. Et se rendit compte que lui et Stiles pensaient exactement la même chose. Après quelques secondes qui paraissait être des heures il posa la manette et prit la parole :

-C'est pareil pour moi Stiles, tout est si simple à tes côtés, comme si tout les problèmes de la vie disparaissaient. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que c'est encore, mais l'avenir nous le dira bien un jour ou l'autre.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek et lui fit un câlin et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre sans avoir diné.

Cette nuit, le père de Stiles était rentré du poste vers trois heures du matin, il avait aussi reçu un appel de la mère de Derek pour lui demander si Derek était bien chez le Sheriff ou non, celui-ci avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas mais dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, il irait vérifier.

Alors, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Son fils qui dort... Dans les bras de Derek. Ok ! Il se dit qu'il verrait le pourquoi du comment ce soir. Le sheriff attrapa son téléphone et lança un message à la mère de Derek pour lui dire que son fils était bien à la maison.

Le matin même, Stiles commença doucement à se réveiller. Il avait tellement bien dormi, cétait bien la première fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi. Le brun sentit une présence derrière lui et des bras l'enveloppaient, le rapprochant le plus qu'ils pouvaient vers le corps chaud, il se doute que c'est Derek et était ravi qu'il soit endormi dans ses bras. Une chose lui revient en tête, Papa. Merde ! Bon de toute façon, si il nous a vu comme ça on peut pas faire grand chose. Alors il se tourna vers Derek et vit Derek commencer à se réveiller lui aussi. Clignant des yeux, le brun ténébreux vit le doux visage de Stiles et lui dit :

-Bonjour... Bien dormi ? _De sa voix rauque matinale et offrit un magnifique sourire à ce visage si parfait._

-Bah à part que j'étais collé à un radiateur et j'ai faillit crevé de chaud, sinon ça va et toi ? _Rigola Stiles._

-Bien sûr, tu préférais tomber malade que d'avoir trop chaud ? Et oui, merci j'ai dormi comme un bébé, c'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Je te dis juste, on va avoir un problème, enfin je pense. Si mon père nous a vu, il va croire qu'il se passe un truc entre nous et j'ai pas envie de passer un interrogatoire ce soir moi, _Stiles angoissait déjà à cette idée._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Stiles, on a rien fait de mal à part dormir, je vois pas en quoi ça dérangerait. Puis, je pense que tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux ou non alors ça va aller Stiles, je serai avec toi si tu veux ? _Demanda Derek avec assurance._

-Oui s'il te plait, reste 'Rek. _Murmura l'ado, plaçant sa tête sur le torse à Derek._

-Alors je serais là, _dit t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Stiles._ Bon allez lève toi, vas te laver, on va allez se promener, ça te dit ?

Stiles fit signe que oui de la tête, se leva et sautilla partout comme une puce. Il sortit quelques affaires de sa commode et se précipita vers la salle d'eau.

-POV DEREK-

Pendant que Stiles prenait sa douche je pris les escaliers direction cuisine pour aller prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Après ça, je mis le verre au lave-vaisselle, partit au toilettes et après mêtre lavé les mains, je remontai les escaliers pour aller ranger ce qui était au sol. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois Stiles de dos... Nu ? Mon cerveau se mit à faire un court circuit.

-Alors là, je rêve. Tu es en train de me mater les fesses ou quoi ? _Lança Stiles en enfilant un boxer._

-Déjà, à qui la faute ? Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu fais le nudiste dans ta maison ? Alors que tu sais que j'y suis aussi dans cette maison, _demandais-je encore gêné et troublé mais non sans être excité par la vue._

-Si je veux me trainer à poil dans ma maison, je le ferais si je veux, sauf que là j'avais oublier mes affaires, ça arrive non ? _Dit t-il embarrassé, non sans avoir lancé un sourire avec ses fameuses rougeurs aux joues._

-Bon j'en ai pour un mois de cauchemars maintenant, merci, _dis-je en tirant la langue pour faire mine de dégoût alors que l'on sait très bien tout les deux que j'ai plutôt apprécié cette partie de Stiles._

-FIN DU POV DEREK-

Après le petit -enfin pas si petit que ça- incident, ils descendirent les escaliers et tombèrent sur le père de Stiles qui les fixait comme si ils avaient commis un meurtre, mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

-Hey salut papa ! On va faire un tour, on revient vers dix-sept heures je pense, à toute enfin si tu es encore là, _lui dit son fils et il partit suivi de Derek à l'entrée, ils mirent leurs chaussures et sortirent de la maison._

Derek avait prévu d'aller faire du quad sur un circuit en pleine nature mais il fit la surprise à Stiles qui se hâtait et n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler.

Arrivés devant un petit bâtiment sur le côté de la forêt, le brun vit un quad et regarda Derek avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Son ami fit un hochement de tête et Stiles se mit à courir vers l'engin, suivit de Derek.

-C'est moi qui conduit l'allé, toi le retour. Deal ? _Propose-t-il à "son siamois"._

-Deal ! _Abdiqua celui-ci._

-FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS-


	4. Le goût de ses lèvres

**CHAPITRE QUATRE 4 - Le goût de ses lèvres.**

Pendant leur balade en quad, les deux lycéens rigolèrent ensemble, ils avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Derek fit signe à Stiles de s'arrêter, le conducteur gara l'engin sur le coté et coupa le moteur. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek avait pris un sac.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, ferme les yeux, _lui dit t-il d'une voix douce en mettant ses mains devant les yeux clos._ Fait moi confiance.

-Tu sait très bien que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi 'Rek.

Le brun souriait à cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Stiles. Il lui dit d'avancer et le jeune se mis à avancer. Celui-ci n'avait même pas posé de questions,pourtant lui qui est une vraie pipelette. Une fois arrivés, Derek lui dit cette fois de s'arrêter et de garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de les ouvrir. Stiles senti que son ami s'était décalé puis l'entendit faire du bruit. Après quelques minutes :

-Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant, _alors il ouvrit ses yeux._

C'était juste magnifique, rien à dire à part que c'était parfait. Stiles était bouche bée. Derek lui pris la main et partit le tirant derrière lui.

-Allez viens on va s'asseoir, _lui dit t-il._

-WOUUAAAAAW 'REK ! C'est toi qui à fait tout ça ? _Il était vraiment impressionné._

-En effet c'est bien moi, je pensais pas que tu aimerais autant.

-Et en quel honneur tu as préparer cela si je ne m'abuse ?

-Je voulais te faire -encore- plaisir, _répondit t-il timide._ Et je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute 'Rek ! _Le brun était impatient de savoir de quoi voulait lui parler Derek._

POV DE STILES

Après que Derek m'est annoncer qu'il voulait me parler, nous sommes aller sur la couverture installée à coter du lac, la nuit commençait à tomber, je n'ai même pas vu ma journée passer. Il avait fait les chose tellement bien. Des lanternes disposées autour de la couverture placée au sol, une vue magnifique sur le lac et le coucher du soleil, il avait aussi ramené un petit pique-nique pour que l'on puisse manger paisiblement.

On avait commencé à sortir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac et on mangea en discutant de cette journée, ensuite du lycée, de Scott et Kira, et bien d'autre chose encore.

Nous avons fini de manger quand je pris la parole :

-Alors Derek de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, _dit t-il perdu._

-Commence par le début, Non ? Ça serait déjà bien. _Je lui avais fait un léger sourire à la fin de ma phrase._

-Bon bah je me lance ! Alors voilà depuis notre rencontre tout a été chambouler dans ma vie, ce soir la au ciné je m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai résisté, avec du mal mais après ta crise de panique et que les ambulanciers ton emmené je pensais plus te revoir, donc tout allait bien. _Voyant que j'allais protester, il réplique._ Laisse moi finir avant de vouloir m'interrompre s'il te plaît, après tu pourra dire tout ce que tu veux mais laisse moi terminer. _Je hoche de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer et il continua._ Donc je pensais pas te revoir et j'étais plutôt soulagé. Mais quand au lycée je t'ai aperçu dans le couloir tout est revenu dans ma tête et quand tu m'a vu la seconde d'après je m'étais volatilisé. Et on s'est revu à la fin du cours d'histoire et je me suis dit " _Faut que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et lui proposer d'apprendre à se connaître_ " alors après nos présentation plutôt embarrassante pour moi, quand je t'ai proposé d'aller faire un tour et que tu as accepter, tu n'imagine pas à quelle point mon coeur battait si vite. Et puis après avoir fait connaissance et que tu es tombé sur moi. _Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un grand sourire._ Et qu'on...qu'on à faillit...s'embrasser, puis j'ai compris et plus ses semaines passaient et je m'en suis rendu encore plus compte... _Ne termina pas mon "ami"._

-Compris quoi Derek ? De quoi t'es tu rendu compte ? Dit moi je t'en pris, _demandais-je dans un murmure à peine audible._

-J'ai..j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par toi et...et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des...des sentiments pour toi Stiles.

Attention! Court circuits du cerveau ! Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Derek était embarrassé que je ne lui réponde pas. Oh et puis merde hein. Je me jette sur lui et j'approche mes lèvres vers les siennes, puis elle se touchent et c'était comme si on m'avait envoyé au septième ciel juste en goûtant ses magnifiques lèvres. Je me mis sur ses genoux et l'embrasse avec passions, avec envie. Le baiser s'enflamme un peux trop et on puis on détache nos lèvres tout doucement. C'était magique, parfait et tout autre synonyme de ce genre. Mon premier baiser. Notre premier baiser !

On se regardent avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Et je me blottis contre son torse chaud et on regarde le reste du soleil se coucher avec moi dans ses bras. On voient tout les deux la joie affichée sur notre visage, je suis si bien dans ses bras musclés et fort. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe et on continuent de regarder le coucher de soleil sans un mot.

FIN POV STILES

Stiles s'était encore une fois endormi dans les bras de " _son petit copain_?". Derek lui ne dormait pas mais regardait le jeune dans ses bras dormir. Il le trouvait si beau, à ses yeux Stiles était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait sur cette planète. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Une heure plus tard Derek réveilla Stiles toujours blotti contre lui.

-Stiles réveille toi il faut qu'on rendent le quad avant que sa ferme, _lui chuchota t-il doucement à l'oreille en lui caressant sa touffe de cheveux qu'il aimait tant._

Et dire que si Scott n'était pas intervenu le jour de la rentrée, il aurait déjà goûter ses lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Huuuummm, je veux pas partir 'Rek.

-Pas le choix, on doit allez redonner le quad avant que ça ferme. J'aurais bien voulu que tu restes dans mes bras mais faut qu'on rentre il ce fait tard, on avait dit à ton père qu'on rentraient à vers dix-sept heures et il est déjà vingt-et-une heure. Si tu veux je range tous ça et je te porte tel un prince charmant pour aller jusqu'au quad ?

ll vit son presque copain hocher la tête alors il se dépêcha de tout ranger et éteindre les lanternes, il ira les reprendre demain.

Après avoir tout ranger il prit le sac, le balança sur ses épaules et s'abaissa pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Heureusement que le quad était pas loin sinon il aurait pas pu tenir plus.

Arrivé au véhicule il déposa Stiles le siège et le laissa mettre son casque quand à lui, il mit le sien. Ayant attaché leur casque tout les deux. Derek se plaça à son tour sur l'engin, mit le contact et attrape les bras à Stiles pour qu'il le colle à son dos et les accroches à sa taille. Le jeune derrière lui poser sa tête casquer sur l'omoplate de son beau et romantique petit ami. Oui il le considérait comme son copain même si ils ne le sont pas dit officiellement alors il releva la tête ouvrit la visière et demanda :

-Derek ? On est en couple alors, non ?

-Oui Stiles on est en couple. Maintenant accroche toi je te ramène, _Stiles s'accroche à sa taille et il démarre le quad puis partit._

Arriver au dépôt des quads, il redonna le véhicule et appela un taxi car ils ne comptaient pas refaire toute la route du retour à pieds.

Le taxi arriva et ils montèrent dedans. Le taximan demanda la destination et Derek lui donna et ils purent partir. Le brun posa une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le torse de Derek et celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour que ça soit plus confortable.

-J'ai jamais été aussi bien dans ma vie depuis la mort de ma mère 'Rek, et cela grâce à toi. Je suis si bien quand tu es avec moi, je me sens protégé de tout à tes côtés, dans tes bras...

Derek, lui,caressait les doux cheveux du garçon dans ses bras. Il ne pensait jamais dans sa vie être attiré une seul fois par un garçon mais Stiles à bouleversé tout sur son passage. Il savait que Stiles n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ou même embrasser donc il était son premier. Mais ce que Stiles ne savait pas c'est que pour Derek aussi c'était tout nouveau. Malgré que c'était le garçon le plus beau du collège et du lycée il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspondait vraiment avant Stiles bien sûr.

Il releva la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était doux, presque amoureux et avec une pointe de passion.

-Bon je veux pas vous ennuyez les petits jeunes mais on est à destination, _dit le chauffeur avec un petit sourire en voyant c'est deux jeunes s'embrasser "Raaaah l'Amoure ! Pensa t-il"_ Ça vous fera trente dollars les amoureux.

Derek paya le chauffeur lui dit d'attendre et ils sortent de la voiture. Stiles avait entendu son petit ami dire au chauffeur d'attendre mais lui n'allait pas laisser ça passer.

-Tu dors à la maison. Et c'est non négociable ! _Il fit signe au taximan de partir, ce qu'il fit._

-Alors comme ça tu veux me séquestré ? _Dit t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis._

-Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan non ? J'ai pas eu assez de ma dose de câlins, _lui répond t-il avec un moue boudeuse._

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre parce que je te prend pour ma nouvelle peluche ! _Il écrit un message à sa mère pour dire qu'il dormait chez Stiles, après l'avoir envoyé il dit:_ Allez monte sur mon dos.

Stiles approuva l'idée et monta sur le dos de son copain. Derek courut jusqu'à la porte avec Stiles sur le dos, l'ouvrit et part direction la chambre.

Arriver à celle-ci il reposa l'ado qui était sur son dos, au sol et ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements. Dès qu'ils fut en boxer, ils prirent direction le lit car cette longue journée avait été forte en émotions et ils étaient donc fatigués.

Une fois dans le lit, Derek sur le dos et Stiles lui sur le ventre à moitié affalé sur son copain, ils s'endormirent directement non sans s'être embrasser avant. Ils savent que jamais ils ne pourraient se lassés de s'embrasser.

-POV SHERIFF-

Après une dure journée de travail, j'allais renter à la maison. Stiles m'avait dit qu'ils rentreraient vers dix-sept heures mais quand je suis partis ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu mais je m'en était pas inquiété, en même temps c'est Stiles direz-vous. Aujourd'hui j'étais encore de nuit et j'ai fini vers quatre heures du mat'.

De retour à la maison je posa mes affaires et monta voir Stiles qui devait normalement dormir. Je rentre dans sa chambre et je vois Stiles dormir mais... Mais il n'est pas seul. Il était blotti contre Derek.

Bon je peux rien dire, enfin si, mais depuis qu'il connait Derek, Stiles va beaucoup mieux. Plus souriant, plus pétillant encore, simplement heureux.

Alors je sors de sa chambre, ferme la porte et les laissa dormir tranquillement.

-FIN POV ET FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATRE-


	5. Révélation

Bonjour les p'tits garous, ou grands, au choix .

Je vous laisse le chapitre cinq avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ ! Car je vous assure, cette fiction c'est mon petit bébé à moi, malgré certaines imperfections, mais rien n'est parfait. Ah si ! Mon cerveau me dit que Tyler Hoechlin et Dylan O'Brien sont parfaits ! Autant pour moi !

Bref, merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en fav', celles et ceux qui la suivent et qui laisse une review.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ - Révélation.**

Le week-end était terminé. Derek avait dormi chez Stiles tout le week-end car son chèr copain l'avait presque obligé à rester. Puis qui dit fin du week-end dit les cours. Ils étaient pas plus emballés que ça, Derek avait du partir en avance chercher ses cours chez lui et Stiles, lui partit quinze minutes après pour le rejoindre au lycée.

Les deux ne savaient pas encore si ils allaient montrer leur couple au grand jour ou non,donc ils avaient décidés de ne rien dire pour l'instant, c'était trop frais pour le dire maintenant.

Stiles arriva au lycée et aperçu Scott donc il courra à sa poursuite.

-Hey Scotty ! Attend moi ! _Le dit Scotty se retourna._

-Bah tien Derek n'est plus là donc maintenant j'existe ?

-Désolé mais il c'est passé beaucoup de choses qui font que je ne t'ai pas prêté trop d'attention, j'en suis désolé, vraiment. _Stiles se sentait mal d'avoir laissé son bro' de côté._

-Ouai et ces choses s'appellent Derek !?

-En effet oui, enfin je veux dire... Rooh puis tu peux pas comprendre, laisse.

-Mais si Stiles je comprend très bien, tu m'as remplacé voilà ce qui se passe. _Scott en voulait beaucoup à son "Bro" de son comportement._

-Arrête Scott ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre j'ai dis.

-BAH DIS MOI BORDEL DE MERDE ! _Cria Scott remonter._

-MAIS JE L'AIME, TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA ? _Plus aucun bruit ne ce fit entendre entre les garçons jusqu'à ce que Stiles demanda._ C'est moi qui ai dis ça ? _Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite et se rendit compte qu'il venait de gaffer._ Aah bah oui c'est moi. _Stiles se faisait tout petit à ce moment précis._

Scott resta bouche bée et c'est à ce moment là que Derek choisi de faire son apparition. Et demanda au deux amis ce qu'il ce trame ici.

-J'ai un peu gaffé je crois,enfin quand je dis un peu,c'est pas vraiment le cas c'est beaucoup en fait. _Son petit copain était rouge tomate._

-Et alors dit moi ce que tu as encore fait, _demanda Derek._

-Il t'aime... _Scott avait prononcé ça si bas que ses amis lui ont demandé de répéter._ IL T'AIME !

Ok ! Derek voit le genre de problème.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Les amoureux avaient cours ensemble donc ils allaient pouvoir en discuter.

Arrivés à la salle de français Stiles et Derek s'étaient assis à une table côte à côte. Le cours commença et le brun ténébreux prit une feuille et écrit dessus pour ensuite la donner quelques secondes après à Stiles.

-"Alors comme ça tu m'aime ?". _Il regarda et hocha de la tête timidement non sans le rouge aux joues et un sourire gêné, puis prend son stylo et écrit et le redonna à son propriétaire._

-"J'ai pas voulu lui dire mais il m'a tellement énervé que c'est sortit tout seul. Puis avec mon hyperactivité ça n'arrange pas les choses. Tu voit ?". _Il hocha lui aussi de la tête puis écrit :_

-"Ne t'en fait pas Stiles on aura pas à se cacher puis je pense que je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps sans craquer. Allez on en reparlera après le cours". _Mais celui-ci ne parvient pas à son déstinataire car la professeur qui passait dans le rang attrapa la feuille et la lisa à voix haute à toute la classe._

-Vous êtes bien mignon vous deux mais ici c'est un cours de français pas de déclaration d'amour alors si je vous revois à vous écrire des petits mots d'amour ça sera une heure compris ? _Toute la classe les regardaient et papotaient entre eux. "Super après ce cours on va faire la polémique. Se dit Stiles"._

-COMPRIS ? _Demanda la prof._

-Oui madame, _dit-ils en même temps._

-Bien, continuons, _finit la jeune femme._

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent tout le courd à ce regarder leur tête enfouis dans leurs bras.

La fin des cours du matin s'annonça alors ils prirent direction vers la cafétéria. À leur entrée dans la salle tout les regards se posèrent sur eux. La nouvelle avait été vite à ce que Stiles et Derek virent. Alors ils firent demi-tour puis sortirent du lycée direction l'arbre au fond de la cour à l'écart des autres.

-Je pensais pas que la nouvelle allait se rependre aussi rapidement, _annonça Derek qui s'assoit au sol dos au tronc et Stiles se plaça entre les jambes de Derek le dos contre son torse, et ses bras autour de lui._

-Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre donc ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Puis plus c'est fait rapidement, plus on pourra en profiter, sans le besoin de ce cacher de tout le monde.

Celui dos à l'arbre en profita pour faire des bisous papillon sur la nuque et le cou de l'autre.

-Stiles il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose avant que je le fasse trop tard. C'est pas facile à expliquer tu sais. Mais promet moi une chose, ne me fuit pas ou ne me craint pas je t'en prie.

Intrigué l'ado se retourna et prononça :

-Je te le promet amour, quoiqu'il arrive je resterais, je t'en fais la promesse. Parole de Scoot. _Derek ricana aux paroles de son copain puis il lui prit ses lèvres en otage._

-Prêt ? _Demanda t-il alors. En voyant son homme faire signe d'y allez il se lança._

Stiles vit alors les traits du visage de son vis-à-vis changer, ses cros s'allonger aussi des griffes ainsi que des poils qui lui poussent au niveau de ses joues. Ebahi, il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Derek puis les vit changer de couleur, d'un vert, bleu, gris à un jaune ambré. Il leva ses deux mains pour prendre son visage en coupe puis l'embrassa comme pas permis.

Derek parut choqué, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il avait une réaction bien différente que certains, mais Stiles était différent et c'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

-Tu es si beau dans toutes tes formes, je suis jaloux ! _Fit t-il avec une moue amusée._

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, vraiment ! J'ai l'homme le plus parfait que n'importe qui puisse rêver, _le rassure Derek en se reprenant sa forme humaine._

-Viens ! Ça te dit de sécher les cours ? J'ai pas envie d'être l'attraction du lycée aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie de profiter. On affrontera le lycée demain.

Le ténébreux hocha la tête et embrassa son homme chastement.

Stiles prit l'initiative de se lever suivit de Derek. Celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules du brun et Stiles posa sa tête sur son épaule puis partent direction Starbucks chercher deux Milkshakes à emporter.

Une fois les milkshakes en mains les adolescents partirent faire un tour dans la ville sous le doux soleil d'automne. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage, arrivé là-bas, les deux amoureux s'installèrent sur le sable blanc.

D'un coup Stiles eu une idée qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il chercha son téléphone et le trouva puis demanda à son copain :

-On fait des photos ensemble ?

-Je dis pas non ! _Sourit t-il._

Alors ils firent des photos ensemble. Ils décidèrent d'en prendre une dernière " _spéciale_ " où les deux s'embrassent, même la photo faite,ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, c'était trop bon pour ne pas en profiter encore un peu.

La journée passée, Stiles et Derek décidèrent de rentrer mais Derek proposa quelque chose d'autre.

-Ça te dit de passer au magasin développer les photos puis venir chez moi pour réviser ? Puis comme ça... Je pourrais te présenter à mes parents. C'est peut être un peu tôt mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, que tu es la personne avec qui je partagerai ma vie. _Stiles allait prendre la parole mais Derek reprit._ Je crois que tu es mon compagnon Stiles, c'est très important chez nous les loups. Je t'en parlerai chez moi. Si tu veux ? _Derek était assez anxieux à l'idée de présenter son copain à sa famille, sa meute. Eux qui n'était pas au courant de leur relation._

-Bien-sûr que je veux ! Allez en route !

Stiles sauta sur le dos de Derek puis ils partirent vers le magasin développer les photos faites sur la plage en deux fois puis vers la maison de son petit ami.

Sur la route les jeunes rigolaient ensemble, ils arrivèrent sur un chemin qui était dans la forêt et continua leur route.

À la vue d'un immense manoir Stiles resta abasourdi, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la maison enfin le manoir, serait aussi grand. Derek déposa son copain au sol et avança vers la bâtisse en faisant signe à Stiles de le suivre.

Entré dans le manoir Stiles ne pipa mots, il n'en revenait pas. Derek le sortit de ses pensées :

-Maman ! Je suis rentré ! Et j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Quelqu'un arriva. Une belle femme dans la trentaine, la même couleur de cheveux ébène que Derek, des traits similaires. On pouvait ce douter que il s'agissait de sa mère.

-Alors c'est toi le fameux Stiles. Derek m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ? _Sourit t-elle._

-Bonjour madame, _lança-t-il gêné._

-Appelle moi Thalia, _dit t-elle._

-Maman il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais pas si tu vas le prendre mal.

-Je t'écoute mon garçon, _dit sa mère gentillement._

-Stiles et moi... On est en couple.

-Bah enfin ! Ça fait depuis la rentrée que dès que tu es à la maison tu parle que de Stiles. _elle paraissait soulagée._

Derek sentit que quelqu'un le regardait alors il tourna la tête et tomba sur un Stiles tout souriant.

-Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? Je pensais que toi et papa vous n'accepterez pas cette relation, _argumente t-il sous la confusion._

-Et pourquoi cela jeune homme ? _Questionne sa mère._

-En vrai je ne sais pourquoi. Je pensais juste que ça vous plairez pas. Enfin bref, tu viens Stiles ? On va dans ma chambre.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Derek, Stiles était non surpris de la simplicité de la chambre. Il savait que son petit ami n'était pas un petit prétentieux, à monter son argent ou ce la raconter. Il était simple mais attentionné, beau, intelligent, à l'écoute, protecteur et tout autre. C'est de ça que Stiles était amoureux.

Assis sur le lit,Derek lui demanda les photos qu'ils avaient fait et développées.

-J'ai envie de personnaliser un peu cette chambre. Tu m'aide à les accrocher au mur s'il te plaît ? _Dit t-il avec un sourire ravageur qui fit succomber Stiles._

-No problemo ! _L'embrasse Stiles de ses douce lèvres._

Ils accrochèrent toutes les photos sur le mur à coté du lit pour que les moments où il ne verra pas Stiles, il pourra toujours le voir sur les photos. Puis d'un coup après avoir finit leur occupation Stiles posa une question :

-Es-tu toujours vierge ?

-Euuh... Oui, _Derek avait le rouge qui monta aux joues._

-Moi aussi. Ça veut dire qu'on aura notre première fois tout les deux ? _C'était pas vraiment une question._

-Je suppose que oui. Ça te dérange ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Tu pense que ce sera qui au dessus ?

-STILES ! On verra ça le moment venu tu veux ?

-Oui bah je me renseigne tu vois. En tout cas, que je sois en dessous ou au dessus ça me dérange pas.

-J'y crois pas ! Tes incorrigible ma parole ! _Puis il sauta sur Stiles et ils se chamaillent en ricanant._

-FIN DU CHAPITRE CINQ-


	6. (Fausse) Première fois

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\ : A partire ce chapitre je change de bêta correctrice, j'espère que il y aura moins de fautes que avec la précédente :/.**

Je voulais aussi vous dire meric des reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir mais malheuresement je ne serait quoi vous répondre à par Merci ! J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop que je n'y répondent pas, peut-être plus tard, à savoir ?

ET, le titre du chapitre laisse pensé à un lemon mais non, il n'y à aucun lemon ou quelconque chose de ce genre :3.

Voilà, voilà je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre six. La bise ! Et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX - (Fausse) Première fois.**

Leurs chamailleries terminées, la mère de Derek entra dans la chambre et proposa au compagnon de son fils de rester dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Stiles accepta volontiers l'invitation de sa " _belle mère ?_ ". Maintenant la mère partie, Stiles devait poser quelques questions à son copain.

-Derek ? Tu devais m'en dire plus sur les compagnons, je suis toute ouïe.

-Comment dire ? Alors de un, les loups ont tous un seul compagnon quelque part, il peut bien être une femme tout comme un homme, il peut aussi être tout proche ou bien à l'autre bout du monde. Les compagnons sont comme disent ceux de ton espèce, des âmes soeurs mais c'est un peu plus complexe que ça pour nous. Ils sont comme des aimants, inconsciemment ces deux personnes s'attires l'un l'autre. Dès que les deux personnes son conscients de leur lien, si l'un le reni, l'autre en moura et si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre moura à sa suite. _Stiles écoutait attentivement le monologue de son petit ami, les jambes croisées sur le lit, ses main sous le menton soutenant sa tête._ Le lien des compagnons est seulement à son niveau maximum lors d'un acte sexuel, c'est comme un mariage si tu veux. Pendant l'acte, il y a la partie revendication, _voyant la confusion de son compagnon, Derek expliqua. La revendication est la phase final du lien._ Chacun doit mordre l'autre au niveau du cou. Et comme je l'expliquais, si l'un meurt, l'autre suivra ou deviendra complètement fou. Le loup est un animal très fidèle envers son compagnon, jamais il ne peut avoir d'autres personnes à ses yeux. Je pense avoir tout dit. Des questions amour ? _Demande Derek qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face._

-Donc, nous deux, nous sommes compagnons si j'ai bien capté le truc ?

-En effet, tu a très bien compris. Mon loup l'avait su à la seconde où j'ai croisé ton beau regard ambré, mais j'ai attendu avant de te le dire pour voir si tu étais bien intéressé par moi, _le brun était gêné de son aveu._

À ce moment même, sa mère les appelèrent pour venir manger. Une fois les escaliers descendus, Stiles et Derek arrivèrent devant toute la petite famille. Le brun était embarrassé d'être le centre d'attention, puis une petite tête brune approcha vers lui.

-Coucou, moi c'est Cora la petite soeur de Derek. C'est toi Stiles ? Derek t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? _Sourit la petite fille._

-Bonjour toi, oui c'est bien moi et moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ne t'en fais pas, _répond t-il en frottant sa main sur la tête de la petite._

Une fille plus âgée que lui avance vers lui et lui fit la bise.

-Moi c'est Laura, sa soeur ainée.

-Enchanté ! Stiles.

Puis un homme se présenta à lui comme étant l'oncle de Derek. Il remarqua l'absence du père de Derek mais ne se posa pas plus de questions.

-Si on allait s'attabler ? _Lance Thalia enthousiaste._

Tous prirent direction la salle à manger et s'installèrent. Les amoureux c'était placés l'un à coté de l'autre.

-Alors les jeunes, depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? _Demanda l'oncle,_

-Officiellement depuis samedi mais on flirtait déjà un peu avant donc vers la rentrée. _prononce Derek qui voyait le malaise de son compagnon._

-Et donc Stiles, pourquoi et comment es-tu tombé sous le charme de mon si beau neveu ? _Continua l'oncle._

-Euh comment je ne serais vous dire mais le pourquoi est qu'il est tout simplement parfait, _et revoilà les joues rouges._

-Avez-vous déjà couchés ensemble ? _Dit-il avec son sourire taquin._

-Peter ! Ça ne nous regarde pas et il y a une enfant à table. Alors maintenant arrête, _Thalia dégageait une aura d'autorité et même Stiles la sentit._

-Je ne fais juste que me renseigner un peu.

Le repas continua plutôt sur une bonne ambiance, Stiles avait réussi à se détendre et profiter du repas pour apprendre à connaître sa belle famille.

Une fois le diner terminé, le couple débarrasse la table puis allèrent mettre les assiettes, couverts et plats dans le lave vaisselle.

La corvée terminée, Stiles dût rentrer chez lui raccompagné par son petit copain. Devant le perron se trouva une magnifique Camaro que Stiles n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée. Voyant Derek se diriger vers celle-ci il demanda :

-C'est à qui cette putin de voiture ? _Il était impressionné._

-À moi ! Elle était juste au garage pour des réglages, _Derek ouvrit la porte passager à son copain non sans l'embrasser avant que celui-ci rentre dans la voiture._

Lors du trajet, le brun n'avait fait que de regarder l'homme à ses côtés, son homme ! Le silence était plus agréable et reposant que gênant.

-Tu va le dire à ton père ? Pour nous ? _Demanda Derek._

-Il faudra bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre et de toute façon il a du comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose vu le regard de tueur qu'il nous a lancé samedi.

-Pas faux. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi ? _Hochement de tête._ Bon bah c'est parti.

-J'ai vraiment le petit ami parfait ! _Lui dit le passager en claquant un bisou sur la joue du conducteur._

Enfin le trajet terminé, Stiles remarqua que la voiture de fonction de son père était garée devant le garage. Alors, ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent tout deux, main dans la main vers l'entrée de la maison.

-P'pa je suis rentré ! _Dit-il à voix haute._

-Par ici ! _Entendent les deux garçons. Le shérif allait prendre la parole en voyant son fils mais se ravisa quand il aperçut Derek. "Toujours collés ensemble c'est deux là ! Pense t-il"_

-Papa, faudrait que je te parle, _Son père fit signe à son fils de continuer._ Alors voilà depuis la rentrée ou deux semaines avant, j'ai changé. La raison est que ma rencontre avec Derek m'as beaucoup aidé. Il a littéralement chamboulé ma vie, _Il prit la main de Derek dans la sienne._ Puis plus tard, j'ai compris que je l'aimais, vraiment. Maintenant, je voulais te dire que nous sommes en couple, _annonce Stiles voyant son père déçu._

-Tu vois bien que je suis déçu de toi. Certes, tu allais mieux, mais je n'accepte pas cette relation, si tu fais seulement ça pour m'emmerder bah dit toi que c'est fait. Non mais toi gay ? La blague ! Tu imagine ce que les gens vont penser ? Tu va salir mon image de shérif. Bravo Stiles je te félicite.

-Si tu pense que cracher sur mon couple me fera changer d'avis tu peux aller te faire foutre. Et toi qui me connais si bien, bien sûr, tu sais tout, le cul sur une chaise et les pieds sous la table et en effet tu sais tout. C'est sûr que depuis la mort de maman tu t'intéresse beaucoup à moi !

C'était le mot de trop pour son père. Il leva la main dans le but de gifler son fils mais fut arrêter par Derek.

-Touchez le et vous le regretterez ! _Dit Derek d'un ton ferme._

Stiles prit direction sa chambre suivit de Derek qui avait lâché son " _beau-père_ " pour rejoindre son copain.

Arrivés en haut, Stiles prépare un sac d'affaires. Il prit tee-shirts, pantalons, caleçons, et d'autres affaires puis son PC portable. Derek demanda ce qu'il faisait.

-Je m'en vais de là. Je ne resterais pas une journée de plus ici, _Derek prit le sac de Stiles puis sorti de la chambre en sa compagnie puis partit sans un regard vers le sheriff._

De nouveau dans la voiture, Derek prit la parole :

-Si tu veux, j'ai un chalet familial dans la forêt, on pourrait y vivre en attendant ? _Propose t-il._

-Tu veux dire y vivre que tout les deux ? _Il avait prononcé cette phrase super excité à l'idée de pouvoir vivre avec son amoureux._

-Bah oui... _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, attrapant sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser puis y quémanda l'accès à la bouche de l'autre avec la langue._

Ce petit moment de douceur passé, Derek démarra le moteur de la camaro, puis prit direction le chalet dans la forêt. Stiles, lui, savait que avec Derek tous se passerai pour le mieux et voyait bien que celui-ci l'aimait tellement qu'il lui dit de vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

-Je t'aime.

Ces deux simples mots font frissonner Derek, il vu que Stiles ne mentait pas aux son des battements de son coeur. C'était les plus beaux qu'il ai put entendre. Son amoureux l'aimait, même si il le savait déjà, c'est la première fois qu'il le dit à haute voix.

-Je t'aime, _lui repond t-il sincèrement._

À l'intérieur du chalet, Stiles avait les yeux partout, il tournait sa tête de droite à gauche pour observer la beauté de cette maison.

Derek avait pris ses affaires et lui avait demandé si il voulait dormir dans la même chambre. Chose que Stiles accepta sans plus se poser de question.

Son compagnon l'amena à leur chambre. Elle aussi était immense. Un lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, les murs de couleur taupe et blanc, le parquet en bois de bouleau, une immense télévision en face du lit, une salle de bain derrière la cloison du lit, avec une baignoire jacuzzi, douche et évier, puis un gigantesque dressing avec les affaires de Derek déjà rangées.

Une fois les affaires de Stiles rangées, Derek l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena sur lit. Le brun sur le lit et Derek était au dessus de lui. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de sentir l'odeur si enivrante de son homme et de pouvoir ajouter son odeur à la sienne.

-Tu va me rendre fou, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Ton odeur me fait perdre tous mes moyens, déclara le brun au cheveux ébènes.

-'Rek j'ai envie de toi, _finit enfin par dire Stiles._

-On verra ça ce soir mon coeur. Allons prendre un bain avant et on avisera après, _Derek et son loup étaient si heureux de savoir que Stiles le désirait comme jamais._

Alors, le petit couple part vers la salle de bain et versa l'eau dans la baignoire jacuzzi. Stiles se déshabille sous l'oeil attentif de Derek.

-Tu préfère continuer de me matter ou tu préfère venir avec moi te laver ?

-Ça dépend, mais je penche plus pour te rejoindre dans le bain, _celui-ci se déshabilla cette fois sous l'oeil de son copain._ Et après on me reproche de te matter ! _Fit-il d'un ton de reproche mais tout aussi amusé._

-Je te croyais pas si musclé c'est tout, _dit son petit ami en l'embrassant puis s'installa -nu- dans la baignoire moussante._

Une fois lui aussi nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Derek rejoins Stiles puis se plaça derrière lui les bras autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime tellement Stiles, _souffla alors Derek à l'oreille du jeune homme devant lui._

-Moi aussi je t'aime 'Rek, _dit-il en réponse à l'autre. Il se tourna et embrassa chastement et passionnément son amour._

Ce soir, la nuit risque d'être légèrement mouvementé

-FIN DU CHPITRE SIX-


	7. Point d'ancrage

**Bonjour !**

 **Je voudrais m'excuser du retard, encore une fois ^^', mais j'avais plus de PC pendant ces deux derniers jours donc je n'ai pas pu posté.**

 **Bon je vous laisse ici je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT - Point d'ancrage.**

* * *

La nuit plutôt torride passée, les deux jeunes hommes se réveillent blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Derek était le torse collé au dos de son homme, ses bras l'encerclaient pour rapprocher le plus Stiles de lui. Le brun, dos au torse plutôt musclé de son compagnon, sentit le souffle chaud sur la peau de son cou, puis les lèvres de son homme qui lui faisait des bisous papillons dans la nuque comme il les aimait. Cette nuit avait été plutôt "chaude" pour les deux amants. Ils s'étaient découvert, mais pas encore de là à dépasser le cap de perdre leur carte V. Ils préféraient encore attendre, c'était bien trop tôt pour ça.

-Réveillé ? _Demande Derek_

-Hum hum, tu a bien dormi ?

-Carrément ouais !

-Bon aller faut se lever on a cours dans une heure, _Stiles se retourne vers le jeune homme dont il est fou amoureux._ Tu viens prendre une douche ? Et pas de tripotage ! J'ai pas envie d'être en retard au lycée, _puis finit par l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait et se lever pour prendre sa douche suivit de Derek._

La douche terminée, les deux amoureux se précipitent dans les escaliers afin de partir au lycée, non sans quelque chose à grignoter sur le trajet.

La Camaro garée sur le parking, ils sortent de celle-ci pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Main dans la main mais furent interrompu par un Scott plutôt affolé.

-St..il..es.. ! _Il attend quelques secondes pour respirer avant de reprendre la parole._ Ton père m'a appelé, il dit que tu a fugué avec Derek hier, après j'ai pas tout compris. Mais enfin bref, vous étiez où ?

-J'étais chez Derek dans son autre maison avec lui. Puis ne me parle pas de mon père. Il n'est plus rien pour moi, avait claqué le plus jeune.

-Ok tu m'expliquera ça plus tard.

-Y a rien à dire ! Il n'accepte pas ma relation et nananinanana. Bah qu'il aille se faire foutre, le message est passé ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq ! _Termina Scott confu._

Le brun prit la main de Derek une nouvelle fois qui lui demanda pourquoi il réagit comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Mais tu te fou de moi j'espère ? Tu a bien vu comment il a réagit hier. J'ai pas à faire comme si de rien était. Je t'aime que ça plaise ou non !

-Je t'aime aussi Stiles, tu le sais bien, mais il ne faut pas que tu rejette ta dernière famille pour moi amour.

-'Rek c'est moi qui le rejette maintenant ? La blague ! Qui est-ce qui à dit que je ferais honte à son image, qu'il était déçu... Ooh et puis merde. Salut ! _Stiles lâcha la main de Derek puis partit sans un regard vers son copain triste._

Le ténébreux essaya tant bien que mal dans la journée de parler à Stiles mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement à chaque fois.

Il sentait une odeur de tristesse et de regret émané de son copain. Ce qui le rendit encore plus triste, de ne pouvoir rien faire. Lui qui voulait tout faire pour que son copain soit le plus heureux possible et il avait apparemment fait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit pour que Stiles lui en veuille mais il irait s'excuser dès maintenant.

C'était la pause de l'aprèm donc il chercha Stiles partout autour du lycée et fit tilte qu'il serait à l'endroit de leur premier "rendez-vous", alors, il parcourut la coure jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Stiles dos au tronc de l'arbre de la rentrée.

Dès qu'il s'aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur les douces joues de son compagnon il accourut vers lui, se baissa et le prit dans ses bras murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de l'homme qu'il aime.

-Je suis là amour. Je m'excuse. Pleure pas s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas voulu ça, je veux juste que tu sois heureux, pas que toi et ton père vous disputiez pour ça.

-J'y arrive pas... _Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes._ J'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi. Je ne te mérite pas, tu es si parfait et moi je suis un déchet... _Il arrivait pas à finir sa phrase alors il s'accrocha à Derek, la tête dans son cou, son odeur le calmait, l'apaisait._

-Alors là j'y crois pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te dévaloriser. Tu es la personne qui a plus de valeurs que quiconque, et la personne que j'aime. Alors, c'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas oui. Non mais j'aurais tout entendu... _Derek avait serré à son tour Stiles, lui caressant ses cheveux indomptables._

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? _Lança Stiles souriant dans le cou de Derek._

-Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant, _dit-il avec sarcasme._

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis Stiles ajouta :

-Je suis désolé Derek, _voyant que celui-ci était confus il continu._ De t'avoir ignoré.

-Au lieu de parler embrasse moi ! _Puis ils repartent pour une séance de bisous, il y en a avec la langue, d'autres sans, des passionnés ou bien des tendres, et j'en passe._

Malheureusement pour eux, la sonnerie retentit, ils lâchèrent leurs lèvres et repartirent en cours cette fois ensemble.

Tous les deux avaient entraînement de Lacrosse ensemble. Derek avait rejoint l'équipe pour Stiles mais aussi pour lui, il aimait plutôt bien ce sport qui lui permettait d'extérioriser et d'être à la fois avec Stiles.

Une fois changer, le petit couple se dirigea vers le terrain rejoints par Scott ainsi que Kira qui avait elle aussi rejoint l'équipe, comment ? Ça, personne ne le savait à part qu'elle était plutôt douée à ça.

Le coach leur ordonna de faire cinq tours du terrain. Derek savait qu'il était le plus rapide mais il voulait rester aux cotés de Stiles. Mais celui-ci l'entend pas de la même oreille et ordonna à Derek de montrer qui est le meilleur et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Les cinq tours enfin finis, Stiles s'approcha de Derek et dit/cris :

-ÇA C'EST MON MEC ! _Puis il se jetta sur ses lèvres pour un petit bisou._

-Stilinski, Hale ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous allez me faire vomir ! Même l'odeur du cadavre de ma grand mère était moins répugnant que de vous voir en train de vous bécoter ! Euurk ! Rien que d'en parler me donne l'envie de vomir. GREENBERG VAS ME CHERCHER UN SAC JE VAIS VOMIR !

Ça n'arrêtait pas pour autant, les amoureux se moquaient du coach ouvertement. Le sac en main, le coach leurs dit de mettre leurs équipements puis se placer sur le terrain.

Une fois placées, deux équipes furent définis par le coach. Derek et Stiles n'étaient pas dans la même équipe, ils allaient bien s'amuser.

À peine le match avait commencé que Stiles, ayant la balle, se fait plaquer au sol sans violence, il se douta bien que son plaqueur n'était autre que son sacré petit ami.

-Tu compte me plaquer combien de fois ? _Rigole t-il._

-Autant de fois que je pourrais ! _S'amusa-t-il._

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux. Interrompu encore une fois par le coach.

-Mais c'est pas possible encore pire que Roméo et Juliette ces deux là ! Mais qui fais Juliette ? Je préfère pas savoir ! Pourquoi je les ai acceptés dans l'équipe ces deux là !?

Après quelques plaquages de plus, beaucoup plus. L'entraînement se termina ainsi que les cours. Une fois les quatre amis préparés, ils partirent direction les portes de sortie.

-Vous êtes vraiment grave vous deux. On peut jamais vous arrêter ? _Désigne Scott ses deux amis._

-Jamais ! _Disent-ils en même temps puis repartirent cette fois tous ensemble dans un fou rire._

Stiles était devant la Camaro de son copain quand il vit un groupe de gars les regarder puis rigoler. Le dit groupe s'approcha. Derek lui était en train de régler un problème au téléphone, donc il était seul. Enfin il savait que son copain le surveillait d'un peu plus loin. L'un du groupe, sûrement le leader, prit la parole.

-Hey petite pédale ! Alors comme ça, tu aime te faire prendre ? _C'était pas vraiment une question._

Derek entendit le son des battements de coeur se son compagnon s'accélérer, il raccroche et court vers son copain.

-Tiens ! La deuxième pédale ! _Derek grogna._

-Je te donne un conseil, fuis avant qu'il est encore temps, _leur conseilla Stiles avec un petit rictus._

Le groupe était confu, mais tous partirent à l'avertissement de Stiles.

Voyant les cros pousser, il savait que Derek allait se transformer, Stiles l'approcha et l'embrassa sans retenue. Les cros s'étaient rétractés.

-Stiles...Tu..Tu es devenu mon point d'ancrage, _Derek était perturbé que son loup ai changé subitement de point d'ancrage._

-Viens on rentre, tu va m'expliquer ça devant un bon repas, _il sourit puis lui fit un petit bisous rapide mais nécessaire._

-Va pour le repas. Mais avant, je vais prendre une douche à la maison. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Comment refuser ? _Lance t-il non sans son air enjôleur._

Arrivés à destination, les deux amoureux se précipitent vers la salle de bain, se déshabillent puis vont se laver. Enfin pas que.

La douche terminée, chacun mit des vêtements plutôt présentable. Ils s'étaient décidés d'aller au restaurant, plutôt que préparer à manger. Les deux hommes étaient très classes comme ça, les deux en chemise, celle de Stiles blanche et celle de Derek noire. Ils avaient aussi mis un pantalon, noir pour Stiles qui lui moulait le fessier et c'était pas pour déplaire à Derek vu comme il se mordait les lèvres et lui Derek de couleur blanc. Tous les deux étaient assortis. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble, ce soir, cela se voyait bien plus que les autres jours.

Une fois prêt, il prirent direction le restaurant, toujours avec la magnifique voiture sportive noir du plus vieux. Puis arrivèrent au resto.

-Derek t'es sérieux ? Ça coûte un bras là dedans !

-Très sérieux. Tant que je peux te faire plaisir je ne reculerai devant rien !

-Tu es trop parfait ! Plus parfait tu meurs ! _Il se pencha vers son compagnon puis repart pour un baiser digne de grand film._

Ils en étaient jamais lassés des lèvres de l'autre. Chaques baisés étaient une nouvelle expérience des plus fabuleuses qu'ils puissent connaître pour chacun des deux.

Entrés dans le restaurant, ils se font diriger à la table que Derek avait réservé mais avait aussi réservé toute la salle seulement pour eux.

-TU ES VRAIMENT FOU !

-Fou de toi oui, _lui répliqua son compagnon._

Une fois assis, les deux parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as parlé de point d'ancrage, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda le jeune homme à son loup._

-Chaque loup a un point d'ancrage, c'est ce qui nous tiens et permet de nous contrôler pendant la pleine lune ou dans d'autres moments, comme tu l'as fais sur le parking du lycée. Avant hier, mon point d'ancrage était ma famille, enfin si il n'a pas changé avant, comme beaucoup de loups à l'adolescence, mais seulement celui-ci peut changer, _ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes. La serveuse viens demander ce qu'ils on choisit et repart avec la commande._ Tu es mon point d'ancrage Stiles désormais. Tu es celui qui me ramène les pieds sur terre quand ça dérape, _Stiles était plutôt flatté des paroles de son copain._

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, ils changent de sujet assez rapidement.

-Tu compte aller t'expliquer avec ton père ? _Demanda Derek._

-J'ai pas envie de le voir pour l'instant. J'ai encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il m'a dit. _Stiles avait prit la main de Derek dans la sienne, il avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir la chaleur émanant de sa main._

-Je comprend, tu lui parlera quand tu te sentira prêt, _l'homme devant lui hocha la tête._

-Je t'aime, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute un peu plus. Peut-être beaucoup plus à des moments ça dépend, _Derek avait sourit à cette phrase typique signer Stiles._

-Je t'aime moi aussi, n'en doute pas.

Ils continuent de finir leur repas dans une bonne ambiance sans remarquer que à la fenêtre du restaurant, le père de Stiles ayant remarqué la Camaro de Derek, c'était garé et avait aperçu le couple s'étant approché de la vitre. Et il voyait son fils heureux, vraiment heureux. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Si oui, il allait la réparer.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE SEPT-


	8. Leurs souvenirs d'enfance

**CHAPITRE HUIT - Les souvenirs d'enfance.**

* * *

Un mois plus tard, le petit couple était plutôt heureux ensemble, malgré quelques petites disputes par-ci par-là, mais à peine une heure plus tard tout était déjà oublié.

Ce jour là, le père de Stiles avait essayé de lui parler à la sortie des cours mais son fils l'avait complètement ignoré. Derek en voulait au père de Stiles pour ses paroles, mais il voyait bien que celui-ci n'allait pas bien physiquement et se doutait qu'il regrettait la réaction qu'il avait eu.

-Tu sais Stiles, tu devrais vraiment aller voir ton père, il ne va pas bien, ça ce voit, ça ce sent. Je ne te force à rien mais pense y au moins ?

-J'irai le voir ce soir, _confit-il à son copain en entrant dans sa Jeep coté conducteur avec Derek en passager._

Ils avaient récupéré la Jeep il y a deux semaines à l'aide de Scott qui était allé demander au sheriff si il pouvait prendre la voiture et la ramener à Stiles. Le père avait accepté et n'avait plus lâché un mot.

Une fois dans leur maison, car oui, pour eux, c'était leur maison maintenant et ils en étaient réjouis même si ils étaient jeunes pour aménager déjà ensemble mais cela leurs plaisaient encore plus. Ils faisaient tout différemment des autres couples mais ils aimaient ça, être différents.

-Je vais te laisser, je dois aller au manoir, ils ont besoin de moi, _il allait partir, mais il se retourna et embrassa son copain et puis finit en partant._ Bonne chance avec ton père.

Stiles était angoissé de devoir s'expliquer avec son paternel. Il avait peur de s'en reprendre encore plein la tête.

Arrivé à son ancien domicile, il entra sans frapper. Il se dirigea dans le salon puis aperçoit son père affalé sur le canapé.

Dès que le sheriff vit son fils, il se redressa instantanément puis prit la parole :

-Fiston... Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. Je suis désolé, _le père était désespéré._

-J'espère bien ! Je pense qu'on doit parler. Calmement.

Son père se décala vers la gauche pour laisser son fils s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi à tu réagis comme ça ? Explique moi ! _Les larmes menaçaient de couler._

-C'est si compliqué à expliquer...

-J'ai tout mon temps, _dit-il à son père._

-D'accord, _lance t-il. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança._ Avant ta naissance, moi et ta mère étions de bons amis avec la famille Hale. Un mois avant ta naissance, Thalia tomba pour la deuxième fois enceinte et après ta mère fut elle aussi tombée enceinte. Pendant la grossesse, ta mère et Thalia c'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, elles étaient devenues meilleures amis et se disaient tout. Les neufs mois passés, Thalia accoucha de Derek, _Stiles écoutait très attentivement son père._ Le mois d'après ta mère te donna naissance. Mais même après l'accouchement de vous deux, elles étaient toujours aussi proches. Donc toi et Derek avaient passés une grosse partie de votre enfance ensembles. Sauf que Derek, lui, était un loup et nous avions tous compris que tu étais son point d'ancrage. Arrivé à vos treize ans, le loup de Derek te désirait déjà. Et ça devenait dangereux pour toi, mais aussi pour Derek. Donc tous ensemble, nous avions pris la décision d'effacer votre mémoire et la remplacer par d'autres souvenirs. Thalia s'en était chargée et depuis, nos deux familles se sont éloignées et chacune faisait sa propre vie. Après est venu le décès de ta mère. Depuis ça, chaque nuits tu faisait des cauchemars. Tu répétait sans cesse le nom de Derek, ton instinct te poussait à le retrouver mais le matin même tous les souvenirs de la nuit passée disparaissaient. Après tu connais la suite, Scott que tu connais depuis enfant, ta " _rencontre_ " avec Derek, etcetera... _Finit enfin le sheriff._

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Lui et Derek se connaissaient déjà depuis leur naissance, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son père avait réagit comme ça.

-Ça ne me dit rien sur ta réaction, _claqua Stiles._

-Je voulais te protéger Stiles, mais je me suis aperçu que ça ne servait à rien et que tu étais entre de très bonnes mains avec Derek. Alors je voudrais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai réagi envers toi et Derek aussi.

-J'accepte tes excuses mais je n'oublie pas. Tu m'a vraiment blessé papa.

-Tu va revenir à la maison alors ? _Demande son père._

-Ça n'y compte pas. Je reste avec Derek. On est très bien tout les deux, tout ce passe tellement bien nous deux. Malgré quelques petites disputes de rien du tout mais sinon tout roule.

-Emménager à seize ans ensemble c'est plutôt très rapide mais si tout va pour le mieux.

-En effet, oui, nous en sommes conscients, mais on aime notre façon de vivre alors pourquoi la changer ? _Sourit-il._ Bon, moi je dois rentrer Derek va sûrement m'attendre, _il fit au revoir à son père qui lui dit de venir diner avec Derek ce week-end._

Devant le chalet, Stiles se gara et aperçu la voiture de Derek, elle aussi garée, alors une fois sortit de l'habitacle, il court vers la maison pour tout dire à Derek.

Sauf que une fois rentré dans la maison, il trouva son compagnon à genoux en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il accourt vers lui en panique.

-Derek ? Derek ça va ? Qu'es ce qui-qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ? _Puis, il vit des perles d'eau couler sur les joues de son homme. Il pleure._

Stiles le prit dans ses bras, le serrait comme si il allait disparaître. Son nez au niveau du cou de son compagnon pour inspirer sa douce odeur. Ce que fit Derek à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup prit la parole :

-Ma mère m'as expliqué des choses. Qu'on...

-Qu'on se connaissaient déjà depuis que l'on est nés, _finit Stiles._

-J'ai-j'ai tout fait foiré Stiles ! _S'accusa le plus vieux._

-La preuve que non, on est ensemble maintenant. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher 'Rek, _dit-il en lui caressant ses joues avec ses mains. Depuis un mois son physique avait changé, il était devenu encore plus magnifique que possible._

-Oui mais... _Coupé encore une fois par Stiles qui se jetta sur lui pour l'embrasser chastement._

-Hum hum, _fit-il accompagné d'un hochement de tête de gauche à droite._ Pas de " _mais_ ", mon cher Bad-Garou-Boy, _Avec un petit bisou sur le nez._

-J'aimerais demander à ma mère de me redonner mes souvenirs, te redonner les tiens aussi si tu veux ? _Propose le loup._ J'ai envie de me souvenir de toutes nos années passées ensemble, me souvenir de ta petite bouille quand tu étais petit, de ta petite voix, tout de toi.

-D'accord, mais avant, on range tout ce bordelle, après direction la douche puis on pourra demander à ta mère. Par contre qu'elle se loupe pas par inattention hein ! J'ai pas envie de mourir avec ma carte V sous les bras moi !

Ils partirent en un éclat de rires tout les deux puis se mettent à ranger ce que Derek avait détruit.

Après avoir prit leur douche ensemble, Derek laissa Stiles conduire sa Camaro au plus grand plaisir de Stiles.

Garé devant la demeure des Hale, Stiles coupa le moteur, descendit et alla directement vers Derek pour lui prendre la main.

Quelqu'un ouvra la porte et une petite tête brune fonça sur le plus jeune.

-STILES ! _Cria la petite brune._

-Coucou toi, alors comment vas-tu depuis ? _Lui sourit-il._

-Très bien, j'ai pus récupérer la chambre de Derek grâce à toi ! _Confia Cora._

-Quoi !? Mais-mais pourquoi t'as pris ma chambre ?

-Bah tu vis avec Stiles maintenant donc j'en profite, _elle fit un clin d'oeil à la fin de sa phrase._

-C'est pas une raison pour prendre ma chambre !

-Bref ! On avait pas quelque chose à demander à ta mère 'Rek ? _Finit par dire le brun pour changer de sujet._

Thalia les attendait dans le salon du manoir. Elle les avait entendu arriver et elle s'en doutait un peu quand même.

Peter était lui aussi dans le salon ainsi que Laura.

-Le sheriff en a parlé à Stiles. Nous deux avons pris la décision de récupérer nos souvenirs. Tous nos souvenirs, _s'adressant à sa mère._

-Comme vous le souhaitez. Mettez vous sur le sofa et détendez vous, _elle va se placer derrière le sofa et une fois prête, elle planta ses griffes dans la nuque des deux jeunes. Elle savait exactement où placer ses doigts pour ne pas transformer Stiles._

D'un coup tout leur revinrent comme ça. Toutes les bêtises faites ensemble, leur attirance, même enfants et tout autres souvenirs plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

-WOUUAAW ! _Font les deux garçons une fois tout leurs souvenirs récupérés et que Thalia avait enlevé ses griffes._ Ça c'est une enfance bien mouvementée comparé à celle que l'on m'as fait croire, _dit Stiles le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

-Tu l'as dit ! _Ajouta Derek au propos de Stiles._

Stiles parut surpris un moment, il se tourna vers Derek.

-Notre premier baiser... C'était à onze ans. Bah putin on a pas chômés ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi j'arrête pas de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser. Si à onze ans on s'embrassait déjà alors sa explique tout ! _Pouffa Stiles._

-En effet, j'ai les images en tête là. On y allait déjà avec la langue !?

-Ok les jeunes, ça devient embarrassant. Vraiment ! _Thalia, Peter et Laura étaient vraiment gênés des propos des deux lycéens._

Justement les deux lycéens s'aperçurent qu'ils parlaient devant tout le monde alors ils coururent vers la sortie, non sans un merci à la mère de Derek.

-Oh merde ! Que c'était gênant, _pouffa Stiles suivit par Derek dans son fou rire._

-Je comprend pourquoi ils nous ont enlevé la mémoire. Des vrais chauds lapins qu'on étaient. On a faillit perdre notre abonnement à la carte V à treize ans, je me choque moi même, _dit Derek et ils explosèrent encore plus de rire._

De retour à la maison, Stiles prépara à manger.

Une fois celui-ci préparé, les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé. Stiles entre les jambes et dos contre le torse de Derek puis ils mangèrent en regardant la télévision.

Ils parlaient toute la soirée de leurs souvenirs puis Stiles s'endormit sur Derek. Alors celui-ci se leva en mode ninja pour ne pas réveiller Stiles.

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur lit. Avant que Derek mette Stiles dans le lit, il lui enleva le tee-shirt puis le déposa dans le lit. Le plus vieux enleva à la suite ses vêtements et une fois en boxer, il alla lui aussi dans le lit.

Stiles c'était mis sur le ventre et rapproché de Derek, la tête sur son torse à l'endroit ou battait son coeur, ainsi que son bras gauche sur l'autre pectoral, puis son flanc gauche sur son compagnon, les jambes de l'un mêlées à celles de l'autre.

Le plus vieux avait son bras droit dans le dos de son amour et l'autre derrière sa tête. Il finit par entendre deux mots qui valent tous l'or du monde.

-Je..humm...t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi, _souffle t-il puis ils s'endormirent._

Chacun des deux font des rêves différents mais qui se rejoignent au bout du compte. Sauf que c'est au moment le plus intéressant pour les deux que le réveil sonna.

-RÉVEIL DE MERDE ! _Cris les deux hommes en même temps._

Et oui les inconvénients d'être lycéen.

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE HUIT-**


	9. La peur de le perdre

**CHAPITRE NEUF - La peur de le perdre**

* * *

Après le réveil plutôt grognon des deux garçons, ils allèrent se préparer pour les cours, non sans leur baiser du matin.

Une fois préparés, ils descendirent en bas pour déjeuner, ils avaient mis le réveil un peu plus tôt pour ne pas partir en furie comme la plupart du temps.

-Derek ? je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire mais bon, vas-y, pose, _lance t-il avec un léger sourire._

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi beau ? C'est pas possible !

-Je suis comme hier, et demain je serais comme aujourd'hui.

Stiles s'approcha de lui et Derek, lui, assis sur un tabouret, écarta les jambes pour laisser Stiles s'approcher encore plus. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches en face de lui qu'il aime tant, et leva la tête pour regarder son copain.

-Je peux te confirmer que chaque jours tu deviens encore plus beau que possible.

Et puis vient le moment de s'embrasser. Ils sont si heureux ensemble, jamais, mais jamais, ils n'auraient pensés vivre une telle histoire d'amour. Ils avaient comme un vide comblé en eux depuis le fameux premier baiser, c'était le premier ensemble mais certainement pas le dernier.

Une fois séparés par manque de souffle, les deux amoureux partirent direction le lycée, sauf que sur le trajet en voiture, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Quelque chose les percutas et là c'est le noir total.

-POV DEREK-

Une odeur médicamenteuse, chimique me pris au nez. J'essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière de la pièce me piqua les yeux. Après quelques essais plus tard, j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

Je me rend compte que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital puis la panique me prit de plein fouet. Stiles. Je pris l'initiative de me lever sauf qu'à cet instant une infirmière rentra.

-Jeune homme vous ne devez pas bouger, vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien, cinq côtes fêlées et le bras fracturé. Alors je vous prie de vous remettre sur le lit et vous reposer.

-Je me reposerai seulement quand j'aurais Stiles à mes côtés, _grognais-je._

Je sais que par inscrit mon loup a réduit la cicatrisation pour éviter que les humains ne se posent des questions. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est mon compagnon.

-Je suis désolé mais il est très mal au point. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de le transférer dans votre chambre.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, je veux le voir, j'ai le besoin de le voir, _des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, j'ai peur, peur pour Stiles._

Un sentiment de tristesse émana de la jeune femme. Connaissait-elle Stiles ? Ou seulement est-ce de la pitié ? Je préfère pas savoir. Je veux seulement le voir. Lui, mon tout, mon oxygène, ma moitié, mon futur, mon amour, Stiles.

Alors la femme sortit, dix minutes plus tard j'entends des léger battements de coeur dans le couloir, son coeur. Je pourrais reconnaitre son battement de coeur entre tous. Il était si différent des autres, comme si il était à côté de moi sauf qu'il est à des centaines de mètres de moi. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un lit occupé par Stiles.

Il était tellement mal en point, en le voyant ainsi je souffre le martyre. Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus attention, je m'en veux à moi même. Je suis même pas en mesure de le protéger d'un accident de voiture alors des créatures surnaturelles j'imagine pas. Je dois m'éloigner de lui, pour le protéger de moi. Après, quand il ira mieux, je m'éloignerai de lui, malgré la douleur en moi.

Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

Pour le moment, je me fou des dires de l'infermière, je me lève du lit et je m'approche de lui. Automatiquement je pris sa main dans la mienne. Je sens une pression sur celle-ci, puis quatre mots se firent entendre de sa bouche.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Derek...

Puis là, tout ce que je m'étais dit avant part à l'eau, il me connait trop bien. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je peux pas fuir, je dois rester pour lui, l'aider du mieux que je peux. Le seul moyen de le protéger de tout est de m'entrainer à devenir plus fort et rester à ses côtés. Alors je le ferais!

Je pris une chaise et m'assois sur celle-ci. Ma main toujours dans la sienne et l'autre à lui caresser ses cheveux.

-FIN POV DEREK-

Un mois passa, Derek, lui, était déjà sur pied mais il était resté au chevet de son compagnon. Les médecins avait conculut à une rétablissement miracle sans trop se posés de question.

Stiles, lui, allait mieux aussi, sûrement grâce à leur lien. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux aujourd'hui. Derek lui avait pas laissé le choix de ne rien faire pendant que lui rangeait leurs affaires rapportées par Scott qui était passé tout les jours après les cours ainsi que le père de Stiles qui était très inquiet pour son fils et aussi la famille de Derek, soutenant Stiles pour qu'il aille mieux.

-Tu sais amour, quand je me suis réveillé dans la chambre, j'ai paniqué, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, _lança Derek triste._

-J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi mon Coeur, _il s'approcha de Derek et se blottit dans ses bras, le nez au creux de son cou._ Vient on va rentrer, prendre un bon bain ensemble puis ensuite faire une sieste, _il lui embrasse le cou et se recula en mettant ses mains sur les joues et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres si tentante._

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, les deux amoureux partent vers le parking où les attendent Scott et Kira à coté de la Jeep de Stiles, vu que la Camaro a été fauchée lors de l'accident.

-BRO' ! _Cria Scott qui court vers son frère de coeur et le prend dans ses bras. J'avais tellement eu peur pour vous les gars._

-T'inquiète ça va Scotty, _dit Stiles avec un petit rictus._

-Aller montez je vous ramène chez vous, _finit Scott qui attrapa les sacs et les mit dans le coffre de la voiture._

Stiles et Derek se placèrent à l'arrière de la Jeep. Le plus jeune avait le bras de son homme sur ses épaules et sa tête reposait sur le torse plus imposant du plus vieux. Il fit une petite sieste mais fut réveillé par Derek car celui-ci savait qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger alors il avait demandé à Scott de passer au centre commercial avant de rentrer chez eux.

Alors il se gare et prit la direction du centre commercial. Derek voulait faire un cadeau pour son compagnon. Alors il demanda à Stiles de faire les courses aidé de Scott et Kira puis partit au magasin de vêtements.

Quand il fut arrivé, il chercha une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge dans un style moderne Derek savait très bien que Stiles adore les chemises à carreaux.

Dès que la chemise fut trouvée et payée, il prit la direction du couturier -et ben non c'est pas fini- Dès qu'il entre dans le magasin il se dirigea vers la caisse.

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si il est possible de broder quelque chose sur cette chemise s'il vous plaît ?

-Bonjour jeune homme. Oui pas de problème, dites moi ce que vous voulez, la taille, l'endroit, la couleur et je vous fais cela.

Une fois que Derek annonça tous les détails qu'il voulait, la femme ajouta :

-J'aurais fini vers dix-huit heures à peu près donc je vous dis à tout à l'heure, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

-Merci madame, à tout à l'heure, _termina Derek._

Alors, il sort du magasin ni vu, ni connu pour aller rejoindre son copain qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Ah bah te voilà enfin toi ! Tu étais où amour ?

-Ma mère ma appelé pour savoir comment ça allait, etcetera, _il s'approche de Stiles, lui prit le sac qu'il avait en main -Scott avait deux plus lourds bien-sûr- puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son copain._ On peut rentrer alors ?

-Aller bouge tes petites fesses de garou ! _Lança Stiles._

Les quatre rigolèrent ensemble, Kira et Scott avait été mis au courant pour la vrai nature de Derek, mais ils n'étaient pas plus effrayés que ça. Ils étaient plutôt amusés de ça.

Derek lui, gardait toujours sa surprise pour Stiles. Il sait qu'il pourrait lui offrir des choses plus chères mais il sait aussi que Stiles est quelqu'un de simple et aime les choses simples. Alors il c'était dit que une chemise avec quelque chose de personnel brodé sur celle-ci lui plairais. Enfin il l'espère...

Arrivés à la maison, Derek proposa au petit couple -oui car Scott et Kira sont en couple- de rester manger avec eux. Et bien sûr ils acceptent l'invitation.

Plus tard dans la journée, le brun ténébreux aperçu l'heure : Dix-huit heures moins vingt. Alors il annonça qu'il devait aller voir sa mère pour lui demander quelque chose et embrassa Stiles puis partit direction le centre commercial pour récupérer le cadeau de son copain.

En passant dans les allées du centre, il remarqua une bijouterie.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui acheter un bijou avec ? _Se dit-il à lui même._

Il se dit qu'il passera à la boutique pour y faire un tour après en revenant.

Arrivé au magasin, il avança une nouvelle fois vers la caisse et vit la femme arriver.

-Bonjour je viens récupérer la chemise, _dit-il à la jeune femme._

-Bien sûr la voici, _lance t-elle en montrant le résultat._

-C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup madame ! _Il paya la dame et continu._ Vous auriez une petite boite pour la mettre dedans ? C'est pour l'offrir à mon petit ami.

-Oui bien sûr ! Je vous apporte ça.

Elle partit une minute et reviens avec une petite boite comme j'ai demandé puis et me la donna avec un ruban rouge pour décorer la boite.

-Merci beaucoup madame, au revoir ! _Dit-il en rangeant la chemise -pliée- dans la boite et fait un noeud autour de celle-ci avec le ruban._

-Au revoir et bonne fin de journée ! _Finit-elle avec le sourire_

À la sortie du magasin il reprit le chemin sens inverse et entra dans la bijouterie puis regarda quelques bijoux dans la vitrine. Une gourmette attira son attention. Elle était en or blanc et il voyait qu'il pouvait y graver quelque chose. Alors il alla à la caisse.

-Bonsoir, j'aimerais acheter cette gourmette, _il désigna celle vu avant._ Et si il est possible d'y graver quelque chose ?

-Bonsoir. Oui il est possible de graver sur cette gourmette. Montrez moi qu'elle écriture aimerez-vous, _dit le bijoutier en sortant un livre._ Puis ce que vous voulez graver dessus et je vous le fait.

Le jeune chercha qu'elle type d'écriture après quelques pages, une de celle-ci lui tapa l'oeil, elle faisait viril mais avec un côté raffiné. Alors il montra celle qu'il veut ainsi que le texte puis attendit que la gravure se termine.

Après une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'homme revînt avec la gourmette gravée. Derek fut ravi alors il paya en remerciant l'homme puis reparti chez lui avec ses deux cadeaux emballés en mains.

Dès qu'il arriva chez lui il cacha instinctivement les cadeaux pour pas que Stiles ne les remarques. Et il vit justement celui-ci arriver en lui sautant dans les bras.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu donc j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Et Scott et Kira on dut partir avant.

-Non je suis là. Désolé amour... _Répond t-il avec une moue désolée._ Bon, je peux pas attendre, tiens, _il lui tendit les deux boites._

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux qui pétillaient de milles feux puis ouvrit les deux boites.

-Amour, C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !

Sur la chemise était brodé en noir un loup hurlant à la lune ainsi que " _S & D_" en dessous de celui-ci au niveau du coeur et sur la gourmette était inscrit "Stiles" sur le dessus et " _24/09/2016_ ", le jour de leur mise en couple.

Stiles était ému par le geste de son amoureux, alors il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son homme.

-Mer-merci amour ! _Dit-il toujours blotti contre son homme en souriant toujours les larmes aux yeux._

Stiles recula et embrassa Derek à pleine bouche, avec passion et désir, ses bras derrière la nuque.

Les deux savaient que leur abonnement à la carte V allait prendre fin cette nuit, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE NEUF-


	10. Le lien des compagnons

**CHAPITRE DIX - Lien des compagnons**

* * *

Ce nuit à été particulaire pour les deux hommes.

Chacuns avaient perdus leur virginité cette nuit là. Stiles et Derek étaient aux anges, jamais ils n'auraient pensés que cela aurait été si bon. C'était doux, tendre, mais tout aussi sauvage et passionné, le tous enveloppé dans un amour fou.

Au moment de l'orgasme, Derek avait mordu Stiles et inversement. Ils ressentaient tout les deux une étincelle en eux. Le lien des compagnons.

Tout les deux savaient que une fois la revendication faite, le lien des compagnons sera complet. Et qui sait ce qui pourrai ce passer ? Derek à sa petite idée.

Le matin même, les deux amants partirent en cours ensemble -Stiles avec sa belle chemise offerte par son amour, ainsi que la magnifique gourmette en or blanc, et après, ils iront voir Deaton, un vétérinaire qui est en vrai un émissaire, après les cours pour en savoir plus sur leur lien des compagnons.

Justement en parlant du lien, les deux jeunes sentaient que quelque chose en eux avait changé. Ils pouvaient sentir chacun les émotions de l'autre, comme si tout leurs sentiments étaient partagés.

Stiles, lui, ne comprit pas,tout ses sens s'amélioraient. Il sentait mieux, entendait mieux,et voyait mieux. Il se doutait un peu que c'était leur lien qui faisait cela. La revendication avait fait que tout les pouvoirs de Derek devenaient aussi ceux de Stiles, mais sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas vraiment un loup. Puis, le plus jeune commença légèrement à perdre le contrôle.

Le brun ténébreux, sentant que son compagnon perdait le contrôle, il demanda au professeur d'histoire si il pouvait emmener Stiles aux toilettes car il se sentait pas bien. Le prof acquiesça alors il l'emmena aux toilettes pour lui faire reprendre le contrôle.

-Stiles je t'en pris, reprend toi. Tout va bien je suis là, _dit-il avec son amour blotti dans ses bras le nez au creux de son cou et les mains de Derek caressants ses cheveux bruns. Ainsi essayant de le calmer._

L'odeur de son compagnon lui remplie le nez, l'immergea de son odeur. Une odeur musquée, ainsi que celle boisée telle la forêt et une légère brise de menthe provenant de son gel douche/shampoing saupoudrait le tout. Celle-ci le calma sans difficulté et il reprit sur lui à l'aide de son amour.

-Je-je suis désolé mon Coeur, _souffla le plus jeune toujours dans les bras protecteurs de Derek._

-C'est rien, c'est rien. On va passer voir Deaton plus tôt que prévu je pense, _sourit-il et il prit la tête de Stiles en coupe et l'approcha de ses lèvres désireuses d'attention de celles de son vis-à-vis._

Le grand brun se leva et prit Stiles comme un prince, même si on dit "comme une princesse" mais pour Derek, Stiles était un prince, son Prince, et n'avait rien d'une princesse ça il en était sûr.

-Derek, tu sais que j'entend tes pensées. Le lien, tu t'en souviens ? _Ricane le dit Prince._

-Oui mon petit Prince ! _Se moqua le plus vieux._

Une fois Stiles posé sur le siège passager, Derek monta lui du côté conducteur, mit le contact et roula vers la clinique vétérinaire.

Arrivé dans le hall de la clinique, un homme de peau mat, chauve et avec une blouse blanche les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

-Derek ! Que fait tu là mon garçon ? _Demanda le vétérinaire._

-Deaton, nous nous sommes revendiqués et Stiles sent ses sens plus développés, comme un loup et il se sent pas super bien.

-Je vous prie de me suivre.

Alors, ils basculèrent dans l'arrière boutique et Deaton demanda au plus jeune de s'installer sur la table d'auscultation.

Stiles n'était pas super confiant et ça, Derek le sentit et se rapprocha de son compagnon pour lui serrer la main dans la sienne.

-Tout va bien amour, il est de notre côté, _le jeune plus confiant au côté de son compagnon hocha la tête._

-Alors je voudrais déjà savoir quand c'est passé la revendication ? _Questionna Deaton en regardant de plus près la marque de Stiles sans la toucher, il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à une marque de revendication, sinon, l'autre compagnon se chargera de votre compte._

-Hier soir, _répondirent les deux en même temps._

-Donc c'est tout récent, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que Stiles ressent déjà les effets du lien. Normalement, le lien est complet à la revendication mais les sens devraient se prononcer une à deux semaines après et là ce n'est pas le cas _, le véto était plutôt perturbé mais continua ses questions._ Et que ressentez-vous ? Au plus profond de vous ?

-C'est comme une énorme bouffée d'air frais, se sentir enfin complet, connecté, aimé... _Souffla Derek et le plus jeune approuva les dires de son compagnon._

-Alors, à ce que vous me dites, votre lien est déjà entièrement complet. Si c'est ce que je crois, vous deviendrez sûrement puissant, même très puissant, voyant la confusion des deux jeunes il continua. Ce que vous ne savez sûrement pas, le lien des compagnons à trois stades, le premier stade est le plus commun, principalement, tout les compagnons sont à ce stade. Ils ressentent seulement les émotions de l'autre. Le deuxième stade est plus rare que le premier, les compagnons ont un pouvoir plus puissant que le précédent stade, le pouvoir peut être la télékinésie, télépathie, etcetera. Et puis le troisième stade est simplement le plus rare des trois. Seulement un seul couple de compagnons l'ont obtenu. Les deux compagnons peuvent se transformer en forme de loup même si l'un deux est humain, eux aussi ressentent les émotions de l'autre, ils ont aussi l'un des pouvoirs du stade deux mais ont aussi leur propre pouvoir à eux, _il s'arrêta._

-Et quel est ce pouvoir si rare ? _Demanda Stiles._

-Les loups élémentaires... _Répondit Deaton._

-Vous êtes gentil hein ! Mais nous sommes pas vraiment télépathe enfin j'entends les pensées de Derek mais pas les votre alors si vous voulez bien continuer ça serait gentil, _prononça le plus jeune sur un ton amusé._

-Je suis désolé mais je n'en sais pas plus sur ce sujet. Mais la seule chose que je sais sur ce sujet c'est qu'il est le lien le plus puissant du monde surnaturel mais aussi le plus rare qui existe. Puis vous êtes déjà au deuxième stade..

-Donc il y a aucune chance que l'on soit au troisième stade hein ? _Demanda Derek confus._

-Je ne peux rien confirmer pour le moment, on doit laisser faire la nature. Mais si vous voyez des choses étranges venez me voir. Pour le moment, je vais me renseigner plus sur le sujet du lien des compagnons.

-Bon, nous on retourne en cours alors, _dit Derek._

-Supeeer ! _Lança Stiles avec sarcasme_

-Allez allez plus vite que ça, _dit-il en embrassant chastement son compagnon et en le soulevant pour le mettre comme un sac à patates sur son épaule._

-Eeeh lâche moi ! _Rigole le dit sac à patates en gesticulant pour descendre de l'épaule du plus grand. Sauf que Derek ne le lâcha pas et l'amena à la Jeep sur le siège passager puis l'embrasse encore par envie._

De nouveau au lycée, les deux amoureux, rejoint par Scott et Kira pour la pose déjeuner ainsi que rejoint par Lydia qui était devenue une amie et rien d'autre pour Stiles, il avait complètement oublié son amour, enfin il avait remarqué que c'était que de l'admiration et non de l'amour. L'amour il l'a connu avec Derek, le connais avec lui et le connaîtra encore.

-Alors les amoureux, vous êtes partis où ce matin ? _Lança Scott._

-On était chez Deaton, problème canin et tout le tralala. Tu vois le truc ? _Répond Stiles qui mangeait entre deux des curlies fries._

-Je vois le truc en effet, _ricane le bronzé._

Il discutèrent tous ensemble puis la sonnerie ce mis à sonner alors ils repartirent tous en cours.

Stiles et Derek avaient toujours cours ensemble et c'était pas pour leur déplaire. Cette fois ils avaient chimie avec leur prof préféré, monsieur Harris, quel honneur, notez le sarcasme.

Avant de rentrer en classe, Derek prit l'initiative d'embrasser une dernière fois avant que cela soit trop tard pour le faire en classe. Ils entendent un raclement de gorge qui ce fit entendre Devant eux.

-Stilinski, Hale, j'aimerais vous dire que pour faire une échange de salive, il serait préférable que vous le faites hors de ma vue, sinon la prochaine fois c'est une heure, _les deux amoureux c'étaient arrêtés au raclement de gorge et regardaient leur prof._

Alors ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe en pouffant et s'installèrent ensemble à une table libre au fond de la classe.

Ils ne firent même pas attention au cour, les deux se regardaient amoureusement, ils se remémoraient la nuit endiablée qu'ils ont passés hier soir, mais aussi la manière dont ils s'aiment. C'était magique, encore mieux qu'un rêve. Les deux s'aiment encore plus que le possible, chacun des deux donneraient leur vie pour sauver celle de l'autre, jamais ils n'envisageaient de faire leur vie sans l'autre, ce serais même impossible. L'amour qu'ils se portent les rends si fort mais faible à la fois.

Ils pouvaient sentir l'amour qu'ils se portent. c'était si fort, indestructible, puissant mais aussi fou. Oui fou. Fou amoureux.

Puis l'heure passa très vite pour les deux amoureux. Quand c'est deux là s'avancèrent pour sortir de la classe, Derek sentit une odeur puis un souvenir de leur accident revînt comme un boomerang. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent. " _Cette odeur ! Pensa Derek_ ".

Il regarda et reconnu le gars de la dernière fois sur le parking. Et si c'était lui la cause de leur accident ? Es-ce volontaire ou non ? Et comment savait-il où nous étions ?

Le plus jeune voyant et sentant la réflexion de son copain lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un coin seul.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu a ? Ça va ? _S'inquiéta le brun._

Le plus vieux se laissa choir sur le sol rejoint par Stiles qui s'installa dans ses bras qu'il admire et aime tant.

-C'est juste que je sais pas, j'ai sentis une odeur et j'ai eu des flash de notre accident, j'ai regardé d'où provenait cette odeur et j'ai vu qu'elle appartenait au gars sur le parking. Je me suis juste posé des questions, _dit-il en serrant Stiles dans ses bras. Lui qui croyait que c'était de sa faute._

-On devrait voir si il a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et non Derek, c'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu m'as entendu? Aucun.

Ils s'embrassent passionnément, la main de Stiles accrochée à la nuque de Derek pour approfondir leur baiser.

-Vu que l'on à finit les cours ça te dit d'aller faire joujou à la maison ? _Proposa le plus jeune avec son ton enjôleur._

-Huummm, _il fait mine de réfléchir._ Une offre comme ça se refuse pas, _souris Derek , cela faisait chavirer le coeur de Stiles. "Comment ne pas chavirer à ce sourire. Pensa t-il"._

Dès qu'ils furent à la maison, à peine arrivés que des vêtements volèrent dans toute la maison. Et un tee-shirt par ci, un tee-shirt par là. Des chaussures d'un côté et les autres de l'autre. Enfin bref, je vous laisse imaginer la suite des événements comme des grands.

Après plus d'une heure d'activité, les deux garçons se séparèrent, fatigués, à bout de souffle. Blotti l'un à l'autre.

-Mon dieu, même les curlies fries ne sont pas aussi bon que ça.

-Je confirme ! Y a rien d'aussi bon, _lança le ténébreux._

-Bon je veux pas casser l'ambiance, loin de là, mais une bonne douche serai pas de refus moi je dis.

-Va pour la douche ! _Dit-il en se détachant de Stiles puis l'attrapa pour la deuxième fois de la journée, comme un sac à patates._

-Tu es vraiment un gamin 'Rek ! _S'amusa Stiles._

-Dit-il celui qui met des calçons Superman !

-Hey t'attaque pas à Superman d'accord ? _Ricana toujours le dit sac à patates._

-D'accord Loïs* ! _Se moqua le loup._

-Je suis outré 'Rek ! _Fini son compagnon avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain._

-FIN DU CHAPITRE DIX-

* : _Si vous avez pas compris,_ _Loïs est la fille dans Superman et vu que Stiles "aime" Superman alors il se moque en l'appellant Loïs, celle qui est "amoureuse" de Superman. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de Superman dans cette phrase quand même x)._


	11. Sortie entre amis

**CHAPITRE ONZE - Sortie entre amis.**

C'était le weekend, une nuit de pleine lune. Dans la forêt, deux hommes discutaient.

-Va falloir passer à l'étape supérieur, l'accident ne les a pas fait peur pour autant, ils sont encore plus ensemble qu'avant l'accident. Si leurs pouvoirs se manifestent on va devoir les tuer ou en tuer qu'un, et le plus jeune est plus faible.

-Monsieur, je m'occupe de ça si vous me le permettez.

-Bien Kelvin, occupe toi en mais ne me déçois pas, compris ?

-Oui Monsieur !

Retournons à nos moutons, enfin, plutôt nos louveteaux.

Derek, s'étant réveillé plus tôt que le plus jeune, était partie dans le sous sol faire sa petite séance de sport quotidiennes.

Il avait acheté pour lui, l'équipement nécessaire pour se muscler le corp, même Stiles voulait participé aux séances de sport pour pouvoir lui aussi se muscler son corps chétif.

Sauf que aujourd'hui, Derek l'avait laissé se reposer mais il savait qu'il allait regretter très rapidement.

-DEREK ! _entend t-il hurler au rez-de-chaussée._

-JE SUIS EN BAS ! _lui répond le brun ténébreux._

Des bruits de pas ce firent entendre dans les escaliers menant à la salle de sport.

-Je t'avais dis qu'on faisait nos séances ensemble. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Je voulais te laisser te reposer vu à l'heure qu'on c'est couché, _dit-il sur un ton doux._

-Mouais, d'accord, _Stiles abandonna et s'approcha de Derek et crocha ses bras derrière la nuque de son compagnon puis l'embrassa sans retenu, qui lui pose ses mains sur ses hanches._

-Tu veux quand même faire ta séance ? _lança Derek entre deux baisés._

-Allez bouge tes petites fesses de loup-garou, _dit le plus jeune avec une tape sur les fesses de Derek._

Alors, les deux lycéens commencèrent ensemble quelques exercices simples. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Stiles avait commencé le sport et on pouvait déjà apercevoir son corp se muscler peu à peu.

Derek aussi prenait du muscle et il en était fière. De plus que Stiles adorait ça. Se sentir protégé par le corp musclé de l'homme qu'il aime le comblait.

Après avoir fait plus de deux heures de sport, les deux garçons prirent une douche relaxante puis s'habillèrent pour aller rejoindre Scott, Kira et Lydia pour aller trainer ensemble comme des adolescents normaux. Pour prévenir Scott qu'ils arrivaient, Stiles envoya un message à Scott :

De : Stiles

À : Scotty

Hey bro' on va bientôt partir. On se rejoint où ?

De : Scotty

À : Stiles

On va faire un tour au centre commercial puis après prendre un truc à Starbucks. Ça te dit ? :)

De : Stiles

À : Scott

Ok no problemo ! Je préviens Rek' et on part illico presto :p

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa chemise préférée -celle que Derek lui à offert- et préviens Derek :

-Scott veut qu'on le rejoigne au centre commercial et après aller à Starbucks.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? _sourit-il au plus jeune puis ils prennent la direction vers l'entrée._

Ils savaient tout les deux que leur lien des compagnons prenait de l'ampleur et n'en savaient toujours rien mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de vivre pour ça.

Dès qu'ils furent garés sur le parking du centre commercial, loin de l'entrée, Stiles demanda quelque chose à son copain :

-Rek' ? Je peux monter sur ton dos s'il te plaît ? _dit-il avec son regard de petit chiot. Il reçut un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire et s'empressa de monter sur le dos de son amour._

Derek se mit à courir avec Stiles sur le dos lui faisant des bisous sur la joue. Les deux étaient heureux, tellement heureux. Même Scott, les apercevant, se dit qu'ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a pas à chercher.

-Ils sont si mignons ensemble, _s'extasia Lydia et Kira derrière Scott en regardant leurs amis heureux._

Une fois au côté de leurs amis, Derek s'arrêta et déposa Stiles sur le sol.

-Salut ! _ils sont figés._ Euh ils jouent au jeu de la statue ou quoi ? _dit Stiles confus._

-Hein ? Euh quoi ? _lança les trois en même temps._ Désolé mes chéris, on étaient juste attendris par vous, _justifia la blonde vénitienne._

-Attendris ? Par nous ? Tu voudrais pas développer un peu Lydia ?

-Bah c'est simple. On vous trouvait trop choux tout les deux, _dit-elle._

-OOOK ! C'est gentil de votre... Compliment ? C'en était un ? _hochement de tête._ Ok, bon on vas plutôt aller faire un tour dans le centre commercial ? _demanda Stiles un peu gêné._

-Allons-y alors ! _finit les autres puis Stiles remonta sur le dos de Derek qui lui avait demandé si il voulait. "Comment refuser ? pensa le plus jeune"._

Une fois rentrés dans le centre, Stiles demanda d'allée au magasin de vêtements.

-Derek ? Ça te dit d'avoir la même chemise que tu m'a offert ? _propose Stiles lui faisant un bisous sur sa joue._

-Au lycée, on va nous prendre pour des fous si ça continue mais j'accepte, _et toute la bande rigolait a leur suite._

À l'entrée du magasin de vêtements, Stiles étant descendu du dos de Derek. Puis ils se dirigea vers la caisse.

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous avez la même chemise ? Sans ce qu'il y a brodé dessus bien sûr, _dit-il en montrant la chemise qu'il portait._

-Bonjour jeune homme, _dit la jeune femme professionnellement._ Oui bien sûr, elle est toujours en rayons.

Derek l'amena au rayon vu qu'il sait ou elles sont et trouva son bonheur.

-Tiens, tu préfèrerais pas en bleu ? _demanda le jeune lycéen se tournant vers son copain._

-J'aime l'idée ! Va pour la bleue, _dit le brun ténébreux souriant._

Stiles prit la même chemise que lui, couleur bleue, une taille de plus que la normal car Derek allait prendre encore du muscle alors il prévoyait tout à l'avance.

La chemise payée, les deux garçons remarquèrent que Lydia avait fait quelques folies, enfin " _quelques_ " veut dire plus d'une trentaine de sacs pour elle, et Kira aussi.

-Et ben ! Tu y vas pas de main morte à ce que je vois Lydia, _rigola Stiles suivi de Derek en voyant que Scott galérait avec tout les sacs._

Elle balança ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un côté. " _Attention madame parfaite va parler !_ " se dit Stiles dans sa tête, elle regarda Stiles et Derek puis elle leur lance :

-Et oui mes chéris, vous croyez quoi ? Il faut entretenir les beautés que nous sommes.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fut déborder le vase. Stiles et Derek éclatèrent de rire en plein milieu de l'allée du centre. Plein de gens s'étaient retournés mais reprennent leurs occupations sans prêter attention aux deux lycéens.

-Ils sont pas normaux c'est deux là. Ils s'assemblent plus qu'on ne le pense enfaite, _dit Scott, qui soit disant passant , galérait toujours avec les sacs des deux filles._

Stiles enfin calmé, ainsi que Derek, pris la parole :

-Il faut qu'on aille au couturier pour broder la chemise et après on peut aller au Starbucks. Vous nous suivez ou vous allez vous promener encore un peu ?

-On va aller se promener, _lança sans attendre Lydia._

-Bon bah on se rejoint au Starbucks alors. Aller viens mon Loup, _dit Stiles en remontant -encore- sur son dos._

Même si les gens les regardaient des fois bizarrement, des regards de tueur, oui de tueur, des envieux mais on voyait aussi certains avoir le sourire face à deux jeunes garçons amoureux.

Ils traversèrent la foule pour se rendre au couturier. Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin et se dirigèrent vers la caisse, comme la première fois.

-Bonjour, entendent-ils. Ah mais voici LA chemise que j'ai brodé portée par le fameux petit ami, _sourit la dame._

-Bonjour madame, _lancent les deux garçons_. On voudrait broder la même chose sur celle-ci aussi, _dit Stiles en sortant la chemise du sac._

-Je vois, vous allez en faire une collection ? _dit la dame qui sourit sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

-Non non, cette fois c'est pour le beau brun ténébreux. On voudrait avoir les mêmes c'est pour ça.

-Donnez moi la chemise et je vous refait la même sans problème. Revenez plus tard dans la journée elle sera prête.

-D'accord, merci. À tout à l'heure, _finirent les deux amoureux souriant._

Cette fois, Stiles ne monta pas sur le dos de Derek, mais se contenta de lui donner la main.

Arrivés au Starbucks, leurs amis n'étaient toujours pas là donc ils s'assoient à une table et commandèrent deux Milkshakes.

-Tu sais, ma mère nous a invités à manger ce soir. Ça te dit toujours ? _dit Derek._

-Carrément ouais. J'ai pas besoin de me changer hein ? Car sinon je vais me sentir malaise et être stressé puis... _il ne put finir sa phrase que Derek le rassura._

-Stiles, je t'en pris, tu es magnifique comme ça et ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, regarde la dernière fois, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, _il avait insisté sur le "plutôt" avec un sourire qui apaisa Stiles._

-J'ai une question à te poser, _la serveuse revint avec leurs Milkshakes et il attendit qu'elle reparte non sans lâcher un merci._

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est normal que je n'ai jamais rencontré ton père ? _demanda Stiles prudent de la réaction de son compagnon._

-Euuh... _il avait du mal à se lancer mais il le fit._ Mon père ne veut plus me voir depuis que... que je suis en couple avec toi, _lâche t-il d'un ton triste._

Stiles se leva et se plaça à coté de Derek main dans la main.

-Pour...pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais pour tout te dire. Je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras que te savoir loin de moi. Même si je dois être ignoré par mon père.

-Derek...

-Non Stiles. Je t'en prie, je me fou que mon père m'ignore. Tu compte beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je te laisse par la faute de mon père.

Les deux amoureux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour capturer les lèvres de l'autre. C'était doux, timide mais toujours amoureux. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'en lasser et au plus grand bonheur des deux hommes.

-Je... _ils s'embrassent chastement..._ t'aime, _dit Stiles plus sincère que jamais._

-Et moi donc ! _lança Derek sur les lèvres de son amour puis ils sourient._

Leurs amis les aperçurent à une table et s'approchèrent des deux amoureux et s'attablèrent.

-Hey vous avez déjà commandé ? _demanda Kira._

-Bah ça fait... _il regarda sa montre,_ quinze minutes que l'on est là mais ça va, _répondit Derek._

-Aah euh.. Et ben, désolée ? _répondit Kira gênée_

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune asiatique souffla de soulagement. Les deux autres étaient partit acheter eux aussi un Milkshakes pour eux trois.

Lydia et Scott -qui était allez porter les sacs à la voiture plus tôt- revinrent s'asseoir avec les trois boissons glacés en main et donna la sienne à Kira.

-Alors mes chéris, on vous a pas trop manqué ? _dit Lydia avec un sourire narquois._

-On vous a oublié en fait, _avoua Stiles._ On parlait moi et Derek et on vous a oublié donc techniquement non, _le sourire de Lydia c'était fait la mal et celui de Stiles c'était élargi._

-Bon euh vous faites quoi ce soir ? _demanda Scott._

-Repas de famille. Ouais je dîne avec les Hale. La classe hein ? _s'amusa le plus jeune._

-Ouais on doit diner chez moi, ma mère nous a invités Stiles et moi.

Ils entendent Lydia parler à elle même :

-Un magnifique grand manoir luxu... _ok les autres voyaient le genre._

-Bon sinon, vous venez demain soir ? On va à la fête foraine, ça vous dit ? _propose Scott qui laissa Lydia dans son délire._

-Ah mais carrément ouais ! _semi-cria les deux amoureux super ravies._

-FIN DU CHAPITRE ONZE-

* * *

 **Je répond ENFIN aux reviews de mon précédent chapitre !**

bayruna: " _Tous ces superman sont-ils un clin d'œil à Tyler Hoechlin qui joue le rôle de Superman dans La série Supergirl ?_ "

\- Tu a tout à fait raison, j'ai voulu lui faire un petit clin d'oeil dans mon histoire :).

kamkam85: " _C'est un chapitre juste super j'ai adoré je pense qu'ils en sont aux prémices du stade 3 perso boir Stiles en loup se serait trop bien et avec un peu de télékinésie se serait à mourir de rire connaissant la nature blagueuse de celui-ci sa pourrait promettre un chapitre so good lol biz et bon courage à toi_ "

-Tous d'abord merci ! Ensuite, alors je ne peux pas en dire plus sur le lien mais je suis désoler pour toi il n'y aura pas de télékinésie dans ma fic ^^', avec Stiles on sait jamais ce qui peux arriver ! Alors je préfère eviter la catastrophe x).

juju: " _plus ton histoire accroche plus ça me plait vivement la suite_ "

-Déjà merci à toi ^^, et dit toi que c'est pas finit, il me reste 12 chapitres, avec l'épilogue dedans bien-sûr, à publier et vraiment je pense que vous allez vouloir me tuer juste avant l'épilogue x).

Invoges: " _ces vraiment une bonne histoire et je te souhaite une bonne continuation !_ "

-Je suis heureux de le savoir ! Merci beaucoup :D.

Moi je vous laisse là ! Salut, à vendredi, ou samedi :3...


	12. Alchimie

**CHAPITRE DOUZE- Alchimie**

Le lendemain, les deux garçons se réveillèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner en bas avec tout le monde.

Car oui, il était tellement tard hier soir que pendant le repas, la mère de Derek leur avait demandé de rester dormir à la maison. Chose qu'ils avaient acceptés sans hésiter.

Stiles avait rencontré Malia, la cousine de Derek. Une fille plutôt sympas qui était, elle, une coyote mais sans plus.

À part que mademoiselle avait essayé de faire du charme à Stiles, vue qu'elle ne savait pas pour la relation de son cousin mais elle fut très rapidement recalée par le plus jeune.

Elle n'était pas super contente mais elle lâcha l'affaire mine de rien.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en bas, la jeune Cora cours dans les bras de Stiles.

-Coucou Stilounet ! _cria joyeusement la petite fille dans les bras de Stiles._

-Salut toi, ma petite Loupiotte préférée, _répond t-il._

Cora s'était très rapidement attachée à Stiles et inversement, pour le plus grand plaisir de la famille.

La petite bascula vers Derek, se détachant de Stiles et s'accrocha au cou de son frère qui souriait et avec ses pieds en bas du dos pour laisser un petit bisou sur sa joue.

Sa mère était tellement heureuse de voir son fils heureux, joyeux et amoureux. Elle s'était rendue compte que retirer les souvenirs des deux garçons avait été une mauvaise idée. Derek n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à Stiles volontairement, jamais.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormis ? _demanda Thalia._

-Carrément bien ouais ! _se réjouis Stiles._ Et merci de nous avoir proposé de rester dormir ici Maman, _termina Derek._

-Avec plaisir, _sourit-elle._ Vous venez prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Derek, en allant vers le salon, prit une place sur le canapé. Il remarqua son père qui ne le regardait même pas, lui dit même pas bonjour, l'ignorait...

Sauf que Stiles, lui, n'était pas trop de cet avis.

-Enchanté Monsieur. Je suis Stiles, le petit ami de votre fils. _se présente t-il._ J'ai une question. Pourquoi ignorez-vous votre fils seulement parce qu'il est en couple avec moi ? C'est débile ! Vraiment débile ! _dit-il sur un ton assuré._

Sauf que le père l'ignorait et prit la direction de l'entrée du manoir sans un mot ou un regard à son fils et son beau-fils.

-Stiles laisse tombé, c'est rien je t'ai dit. Aller, viens déjeuner, _lança Derek en faisant un tape sur le canapé pour que Stiles vienne le rejoindre._

Le jeune brun alors s'assit entre les jambes de Derek qui lui, était allongé, dos à l'accoudoir avec un bol de céréales à la main en regardant la télévision.

Stiles installé, ils partagèrent le bol de céréales tout en regardant Avengers - les dessins animés bien sûr-.

Une fois le bol terminé, Stiles le prit des mains de Derek pour le poser sur la table basse puis se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre et prit en otage les lèvres du brun.

-Huuum... _Derek se recula un peu pour parler._ C'est en quel honneur ? _sourit-il._

-J'avais simplement envie, _répond t-il naturellement._

Ils se relèvent à contre coeur du canapé et partirent prendre une bonne douche énergisante.

Derek avait proposé à Stiles si il voulait faire un petit tour en forêt en amoureux. Chose qu'il accepta sans réfléchir.

Les pieds dans la forêt, Derek prit la main de Stiles pour l'amener à un endroit où il aimait venir quand il voulait échapper à tout ses problèmes.

Arrivez à destination, Stiles était émerveillé. La nature était magnifique. Une grande cascade se balançait dans un tout petit lac, une végétation dense entourait tout l'endroit d'un vert époustouflant avec des touches de couleurs pour les fleurs. L'eau était de couleur presque turquoise, on aurait dit un rêve tellement c'était beau.

Un souvenir refit surface dans la tête de Stiles.

 **I Flash back l**

-Derek ! Tu es où ? _crit-il, ne le voyant plus dans son champ de vision._

Il était dans l'eau quand il aperçu Derek se jeter de la cascade pour atterrir en bombe dans l'eau près de lui.

-Je suis là, _dit-il en revenant à la surface._

-Idiot tu m'as fais peur, je croyais qu'on t'avais enlevé.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? _dit-il en s'approchant de lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

-Bah évidemment que oui ! Tu pensais que je me réjouirai peut-être ? J'aurais pu, mais non. _dit-il les joues écarlates._

-Hum hum. Et pourquoi ça ?

Puis Stiles se laissa aller et embrassa Derek pour la première fois. C'était maladroit mais tendre en même temps.

Quand Derek répondit au baiser, Stiles était aux anges et de même pour Derek.

 **l Retour au présent l**

-Alors, c'est là qu'on c'est embrassé pour la première fois ? C'était pas vraiment une question. Je pouvais pas rêver meilleur endroit, _sourit-il, toujours avec la main de Derek dans la sienne, qui lui, souriait encore plus._

-Je venais ici quand j'allais pas bien, je me sentais bien ici. Cet endroit m'attirait comme un aimant.

-Plus maintenant ? _demanda le plus jeune._

-Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé on va dire, je me sens moins triste ou seul comme avant. Tout se passe tellement bien entre nous qu'on dirait un rêve. Tu trouve pas ?

-C'est vrai oui. C'est presque surréaliste,

-Tu sais Stiles, je t'aime vraiment. Tu es la première et tu seras la dernière personne que j'aimerai tout au long de mon existence. J'espère sincèrement faire ma vie avec toi. Avoir notre propre maison, un travail, même une famille. C'est peut-être tôt pour parler d'avoir une famille, non ?

-C'est vrai oui, mais moi aussi je le souhaite tellement d'avoir une vie normale avec toi. Avoir une famille avec toi, être heureux avec toi. On verra bien ce que le destin nous réserve, _finit le garçon en se callant dans les bras du brun._

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais pas un silence gênant, c'était plutôt un silence relaxant. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule dans le petit lac, le brunissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, les oiseaux qui chantaient. C'était magique.

-Dis moi, Deaton ne t'as pas recontacté pour notre lien ? _demanda Stiles._

-Il m'a dit qu'il faisait encore des recherches sur le sujet. Il me recontacterai plus tard il ma dit.

-D'accord mon petit Loup, _dit le brun._ Va falloir y aller, ce soir on part à la fête foraine. Tu t'en rappel ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappel. Attend tu me prend pour qui ? _s'amusa le loup._

-Pour l'homme que j'aime.

Après quelques petits bisous par ci, par là, les deux garçons se levèrent et reprirent le chemin du retour.

Sauf que, au moment où Derek était proche du manoir, il sentit une odeur de brulé.

Il prit Stiles sur le dos et courut à une vitesse folle vers le manoir.

Ce fut le choque. Derek voyait la maison familiale brûler. Sa maison. Il essaya d'entrer dans la maison qui brûlait, mais Stiles l'en empêcha par il ne savait quel moyen.

Il aperçut dans la forêt, son père, qui regardait la maison brûler en souriant, entouré de deux chasseurs

Son père aurait-il pu faire ça ? Impossible...

Entre deux, Stiles appela son père pour le prévenir d'un incendie dans la forêt sur la propriété des Hale.

Derek lui, allait s'approcher de son père, mais il entendit des bruits sur le perron du manoir qui brûlait toujours.

Il vit son oncle arriver avec sa petite soeur Cora sur l'épaule gauche et sa cousine Malia sur celle de droite.

Le loup accourut directement vers son oncle pour prendre Cora dans ses bras. Il demanda à Peter où étaient sa mère et Laura mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et quitta le perron.

D'un coup, Derek sentit au plus profond de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis un éclair de lucidité lui vînt. Stiles.

Il se retourna pour voir Stiles et celui-ci avait une aura bleu claire qui dégageait de lui. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Ses mains se levèrent elles même vers la maison. D'un coup, de la glace ce forma au dessus du manoir en feu. Sauf que ça n'éteignait pas le feu.

Derek aperçu, lui aussi, une aura rouge feu qui l'entourait. Ses mains se levèrent elles aussi toutes seules et des flammes partaient, elles, sur la glace pour faire fondre celle-ci.

Ils se placèrent cote à cote, leurs mains toujours en direction du manoir en feu, leurs yeux se croisèrent et luisent tout à coup d'un mélange d'ambre, et noisette, accentuant encore plus les yeux ambrés de Stiles. Une alchimie c'était crée, leur aura se mélangea ensemble, leur puissance n'était que plus forte encore.

Ils se détachèrent du regard et remarquèrent que la glace crée par Stiles commença à fondre grâce aux flammes de Derek.

Quelques minutes après, le feu fut entièrement éteint. Peter, qui lui était à quelques mètres d'eux, avait la bouche en forme de grand O. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu ça.

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes garçons et leur dit :

-Euuh... Les jeunes ? Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire j'espère ?

-Ben... Non, _dirent les garçons un peu perdus._

C'est à ce moment que le père de Stiles arriva avec sa voiture de fonction, accompagné de deux ambulances et de camions de pompiers même si le feu était éteint, valait mieux jouer la sécurité.

Stiles décida d'amener Derek à l'hôpital, sa mère et Laura y étaient hospitalisées et étaient dans le coma, elles respiraient avec du mal mais respiraient toujours.

Elles étaient gravement brûlées mais devraient plutôt bien s'en sortir.

Arrivez à l'hôpital, Derek et Stiles prirent la direction de la salle d'attente, là où était Peter, Cora et Malia qui elles avaient fait un malaise mais n'avais aucune brûlure grave, se sont réveillées pendant le trajet en voiture.

Cora se leva et sauta dans les bras de son frère en pleurant.

-Laulau et..et Ma..Maman, elles ne..vont pas..pas.. mou..mourir ?

-Non ma puce, elles se reposent simplement, ne t'en fais pas, _dit le jeune homme en caressant la tête de sa soeur._

-D'accord, _finit-elle après avoir séché ses larmes._

Elle fit un câlin à Stiles et repartie sur sa chaise.

Derek alla, accompagner de Stiles, se chercher un soda au distributeur de boissons.

Le plus vieux se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos au mur, puis il repensa à son père.

-Tu sais que c'est de ta faute ce qui arrive ? _dit-il au plus jeune accroupi devant lui._

-C'est une blague j'espère ? _rétorqua Stiles._

-Mon père, j'ai vu mon père accompagné de deux chasseurs regarder le manoir brûler. Il a sûrement cru que tu étais toujours dans le manoir et veut sûrement ta mort donc il lui à mis le feu. Sauf que, c'est ma famille qui à subit et toi tu t'en sors indemne !

Stiles se mit à sangloter, _les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

-Si c'est comme ça ! Il se releva et avança d'un pied vers le chemin de la sortie. Sauf que Derek l'en empêcha en tenant son poigné. Et il pleura.

-Je-je suis dé-désolé, je suis pa-pathétique.

Le jeune homme debout le regarda mais il ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était plus fort que lui.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, je voulais pas m'en prendre à toi, pardon, _murmura Derek dans le creux de son cou._

-Ç'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, je comprend. Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Je ne te mérite tellement p... _il ne pu finir sa phrase que Stiles l'embrassa amoureusement._

-Hop hop hop ! Je t'interdis de dire ça pauvre fou ! _sourit-il timidement._

Et Derek retrouva le sourire. Seul Stiles pouvait le faire sourire dans n'importe quelle situation.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE DOUZE-


	13. Popularité

Hello ! Désoler d'être encore en retard mais hier je n'ai pas réussi à me connecté sur mon compte, en plus de ça j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet donc LA TOTALE !

Je vous laisse donc sur ce treizième chapitre, je ne risque pas de répondre aux reviews, on ne sait jamais, si internet refait des siennes ^^'.

Allez, bonne lecture mes loupiots !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE - Popularité**

* * *

Le soir même, les deux amoureux avaient quand même décidés d'aller se changer les idées à la fête foraine avec Scott et toute la bande.

Dans l'une de ces allées, le groupe de jeune composé de, nos deux amoureux, Scott , Kira , Lydia , Malia qui était venu aux bras d'un certain Theo, et la petite Cora qui avait voulu venir avec eux, marchait avec le sourire, malgrés les précédents événements de la journée.

Alors que tout le monde marchaient, Stiles demanda à Derek et aux autres si ils voulaient faire un manège à sensation avec lui mais que quelqu'un reste avec Cora pour la surveiller car elle était encore trop jeune.

Et c'est Lydia qui se désigna pour rester avec, car madame ne voulait pas être décoiffée par le vent. Ses paroles avaient fait rire tout le groupe, même Derek qui était encore un peu en retrait avec ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi.

Stiles prit à part Derek dans un coin ou ils seraient seul.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas bien Derek, je comprend pourquoi, c'est normal mais quand je te vois triste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être aussi. En plus de ça je culpabilise, j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute...

-Je suis désolé je plombe l'ambiance mais je vais essayer de me reprendre pour toi, et pour moi un peu quand même puis j'aimerais profiter de ce bon temps avec toi, _dit-il en l'enlaçant dans ses bras._ Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Amour, tout est de la faute de mon père et tu le sais.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que tu pensais à l'hôpital, _lâche t-il peiné._

-Tu sais que je suis encore énormément désolé Stiles, je m'en veux de t'avoir pris pour le bouc-émissaire. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable des actes de mon père, rentre le bien dans ta petite tête de surdoué. Ok ? _fini Derek avec un léger amusement._

-Chef, oui Chef ! _fit Stiles en prenant la position de garde à vous puis fini par afficher un grand sourire radieux, tout comme Derek._

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent amoureusement et repartirent rejoindre leurs amis qui, eux, attendaient que le manège soit enfin terminé pour monter dedans.

Leurs places payées, ils partirent pour s'installer dans le manège puis celui-ci se mit en route.

Il se nomme le " _O'Maxx_ " _[Nda: Nom trouvé par moi même]_. C'était une structure métallique avec deux nacelles de huit places et qui fait 80m de haut, qui s'élance à une vitesse de 70km/h. De quoi bien être décoiffé. Lydia avait bien eu raison de rester en bas, car une fois le manège terminé et que toute la bande descend, aucun de marchait droit, même Derek et Malia, qui eux ne devaient pas être affecté par la tête qui tourne.

Leurs cheveux étaient en batailles, de quoi satisfaire la jeune blonde vénitienne qui elle, voulait garder sa chevelure intacte.

-Eh bah putain ! Ça déchire grave ! _se réjouissait Stiles en sautillant comme un enfant._

-C'était trop bien ouais ! _dit tout le monde sauf Scott._

-Parlez pour vous, j'ai envie de vomir moi, _leur rétorqua Scott avant un signe de nausée et il prit la direction d'un coin seul pour aller vomir en paix._

-Je te dis bonne chance Kira ! _pouffa Derek._

-Pourquoi ça ? _demanda la jeune fille confuse._

-Son haleine ! Pour l'embrasser en gros.

-Aah ! Euh.. Eh bah... Merci !? _dit-elle gênée._

Ils repartirent tous en fou rire, Scott revînt vers ses amis mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils rigolaient tous.

-Alors Vomito, ça va mieux ? _lança Stiles moqueur, ce qui faisait redoubler le rire des autres._

-Faux frère, dit le brun à la mâchoire de travers.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Scotty, _se moqua toujours le plus jeune._

Après avoir fait quelques manèges, même Cora et Lydia, tous décidèrent de se prendre quelque chose à grignoter pour le chemin du retour.

Ils avaient donc tous pris des chichis et un granita goût menthe, coca et fraise pour Cora qui elle, était super heureuse de cette soirée.

Il était l'heure de rentrer pour tout le monde. Chacun part dans la direction de leur véhicule pour rentrer. Derek avec Stiles et Cora, Scott avec Kira, et Theo avec Malia.

Une fois installé et attaché, Derek mit le contact puis démarre pour aller porter Cora au loft que son oncle avait acheté il y a quelques temps déjà.

Dès qu'ils étaient devant le loft, Peter attendait Cora au pas de l'entrée, elle sortie non sans embrasser la joue des deux garçons. Derek repris la route avec Stiles vers leur maison dans les bois.

-Il faudrait aller voir Deaton demain après les cours, vue ce qu'on a fait cette après-midi je pense qu'il pourra nous aider, _dit Derek concentré sur la route mais aussi sur le coeur de Stiles car c'est l'un des sons qui l'apaisait._

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt impressionnant ce qu'on a fait. Moi j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il ce passait, j'ai vu l'aura bleue autour de moi, Peter m'a dit qu'elle ressemblait à un loup, comme la tienne, puis quand j'ai aperçu de la glace ce former au dessus de la maison et que c'était moi qui faisais ça, j'étais heureux car grâce à nous deux, on a quand même pus sauver ta mère et Laura.

-Et je n'oublis pas ce que tu a fais pour les sauver, même si tu ne contrôlais pas ton pouvoir, tu a quand même sauvé ma mère et ma soeur et je t'en suis extrêmement redevable, _répondit Derek toujours les yeux sur la route._

-Tu ne me dois rien 'Rek, j'ai déjà tous ce que je veux, c'est à dire toi, _puis il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule du loup et s'endormit subitement sous le sourire heureux du conducteur._

La Jeep garée dans le garage, Derek sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Stiles pour le porter dans ses bras afin de l'amener dans leur lit.

Derek ouvrit la porte, la ferma à clés et monta les escaliers avec Stiles toujours dans ses bras. Il posa Stiles sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements pour qu'il soit en boxer. Le brun se déshabilla lui aussi puis se plaça sous la couverture avec Stiles la tête contre son torse.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur, _mumura Derek en s'approchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la tête._

-Huuum... 'Nuit, _entend t-il en réponse._

Le soleil levé sur la ville, le réveil des garçons se mit à sonner pour aller en cours.

Malgré qu'ils s'étaient endormis tard, les deux amoureux ont très bonne mine et pètent déjà la forme.

Dès que les deux furent enfin lavés et prêts, ils descendirent prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

Ils prirent la route vers le lycée sous la musique et la voix de Stiles qui chantait. Derek riait à coeur joie.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Ils avaient une nouvelle voiture, une Corvette Z06 de couleur grise anthracite métallisée, que Peter leur avait offert car il trouvait la Jeep horrible et que c'était une honte de se déplacer dans ce taudis pour lui.

Toutes les personnes s'étaient arrêtées de marcher et parler pour apercevoir à qui appartenait cette magnifique voiture sportive.

Aucun ne fut choqué de voir les deux amoureux sortir de cette voiture, munit en plus de leurs chemises qui les accordait tout les deux. Derek et Stiles fermèrent leurs portes et se rejoint, puis s'embrassèrent sans avoir calculer que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

Ils étaient devenus le couple phare et " _aimé_ " -pas par tout le monde-, du lycée, tous parlaient d'eux, les enviaient ou les jalousaient aussi, mais pourtant ils n'étaient que des deuxièmes années banales et ils étaient déjà les plus populaires du lycée et sans qu'ils ne le souhaites.

-Vous aimez la vue j'espère ? _lança Derek aux personnes tout autour d'eux._

Tous repartirent gênés à leurs occupations sous le rire moqueur de Stiles.

Alors ils allèrent tous les deux rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Ils rentraient dans le couloir sous les regards des autres lycéens. Derek et Stiles étaient très gênés d'être relooker de la tête au pied, ils avaient rien demandés mais ils faisaient mine de rien devant toutes ces personnes.

-Alors mes chéris, on entend que parler de vous ce matin. Qu'avez vous fait encore ? _dit Lydia qui arrivait de derrière en les prenant par surprise._

-Bah on est juste arrivé avec la voiture que Peter nous a offert. Et t'insinue quoi par " _encore_ " ? _répondit Stiles qui fit mine d'être outré._

-C'est pas de ma faute si tous les jours j'entends parler de vous, Derek et Stiles par ci, Stiles et Derek par là. Vous êtes presque des stars. Manque plus que quelqu'un demande une photo et un autographe de vous et vous serez des vrais stars, _puis elle fut coupée par une jeune fille qui venait de nul part._

-Euuh...salut.. J'aimerais faire... une photo avec vous s'il-s'il vous plait, _demanda la fille sous les regards choqués des trois autres._

-Baaah.. Ils se regardent. Si tu veux oui, _répondent-ils en prenant la pose pour la photo._

La photo faite, la jeune fille repartie, toujours sous les regards des trois autres, choqués.

-On m'explique ? _fit Lydia sous la bouche en O._ C'est la cerise sur le couscous là. Je lâche l'affaire moi, salut ! _dit-elle en se retournant et en balançant ses cheveux blonds vénitiens derrière son épaule._

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis se prennent d'un fou rire, faisant, encore, retourner les têtes vers eux. Ils partirent tous souriant à la recherche de Scott et des autres, non sans un bisou chaste qu'ils ne peuvent se passer.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur groupe, disent bonjour mais la sonnerie ce fit entendre, donc ils partirent pour le premier cours de la journée qui était E.P.S, en compagnie de Scott, Kira et Lydia, qui eux aussi, ont le même cours que les deux garçons.

Aujourd'hui le coach avait annoncé que ce serait de la course dans la forêt non loin de là.

Une fois que Derek et Stiles son changés, avec du mal car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder et d'avoir des envies pas très catholique dans le vestiaire.

L'odeur du désir avait emplit la pièce, mais ils furent coupés par Scott qui rentrait dans les vestiaires afin de dire à ses amis de se dépêcher car ils étaient les derniers et que le coach les attendaient.

Stiles et Derek s'étaient dit que HEUREUSEMENT que Scott n'était pas arrivé un peu plus tard car il serait sûrement tombé sur une scène qui lui aurait value des mois et des mois de cauchemars et des mois et des mois de gêne pour les deux bruns.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir des vestiaires, Scott leur fit une remarque :

-Les gars ? C'est normal vos yeux qu'ils soient orange ?

-C'est l'exit... _Stiles ne put finir car la main de Derek l'empêcha de parler._

-On sait pas, de toute façons on doit aller voir Deaton à la fin des cours, on lui posera la question, _fit Derek mal à l'aise car il se rendit compte que quelque chose s'était réveillé dans son jogging et était plus que visible._

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais m'en aller et vous laisser. Salut, _finit Scott qui s'échappa en courant le plus rapidement possible._

Stiles était au bord de la crise de rire. Quand Scott s'enfuit du vestiaire, il ne put retenir ses rires. En plus de ça, Derek était rouge de honte, ce qui fit encore plus rire Stiles.

-Bon allons courir sinon le coach va pas nous rater, _dit Stiles en faisant un bec sur la joue de Derek toujours aussi rouge._ Et cache moi ça tu veux ? _finit-il en regardant vers le bas tout en rigolant._

Après qu'ils ai tous finit leur tour dans la forêt, ils partirent prendre une douche.

Tout le monde propre et Stiles et Derek avec, ils partirent à leur prochain cours qui pour eux était français.

Et toute la journée ne fut que des Stiles et Derek dans tous le lycée.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient vraiment hâte d'être à la fin de journée pour aller voir Deaton pour parler de ce qu'il c'était passé hier et en savoir un peu plus.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE TREIZE-


	14. Baleine ? Cachalot ? Ou pas ?

**Bonsoir...?**

 **Alors vraiment j'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publié. En plus de ça je n'ai aucune raison de mon oublie, oui car c'est un oublie ^^' ! Torturez-moi si vous le voulez mais si vous faites ça vous n'aurez pas la suite donc bon c'est pas le meilleur des plans.**

 **Pour me faire pardonné je vous publié non pas UN mais DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui ! Ne suis-je pas gentil ? Ouais bon j'essaye de me faire pardonner du mieux que je peux hein x) !**

 **Bon allez trève de plaisenterie, je vous envoie la sauce ! Ca rendait mieux dans ma tête enfaite... M'enfin bref.**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donné votre avis, j'aimerai vraiment savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou pas. Si je n'est pas d'avis de votre part je ne serais quoi pensé... Alors si vous voulez réchauffer mon petit coeur laissé une petite review. Je fais pitié hein ? x)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE- Baleine ? Cachalot ? Ou pas ?**

La journée de cours était enfin terminée pour nos deux amoureux préférés. Ils prennent tout les deux la route de la clinique vétérinaire à bord de la Corvette qui faisait retourner n'importe qui sur leur passage.

-Stiles, arrête de stresser pour rien s'il te plaît. Tout va bien se passer, _dit Derek en lançant un regard vers Stiles._

-Je sais mais je me languis de savoir ce qu'a trouvé Deaton sur le sujet.

-Moi aussi je te rassure. C'était vraiment incroyable ce qu'on a fait hier, je m'en remet toujours pas mais j'adore ça, _fit-il en clignant de l'oeil au plus jeune._

-Tout comme moi, j'adore ça, _lui sourit Stiles._

Arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers l'entrée de la clinique. Ils entre et Deaton les accueille dans l'arrière boutique.

-Alors les garçons, que me vaut cette visite ? _demanda l'homme._

-Hier il c'est passé quelque chose. Comme vous avez dû en entendre parler, le manoir a brûlé. On est arrivé quand il brûlait puis toute à coup en me retournant, une aura qui ressemblait à un loup enveloppait Stiles. Il a commencé à former de la glace au dessus de la maison. J'ai senti quelque chose au fond de moi se réveiller et une aura comme Stiles d'une autre couleur est venue m'envelopper moi aussi, notre regard c'est croisé et nos yeux brillaient d'un ambre intense et j'ai donc commencé à former du feu pour faire fondre la glace et éteindre le feu.

-Je vois, _il se frotte le menton puis repris._ Comme vous savez, je me suis renseigné sur le sujet des compagnons et avec ce que vous me dites mes doutes se confirme, _il prit une pause._ Vous êtes sans aucun doute des Loups élémentaires.

Stiles et Derek se regardent en fronçant des sourcils. Aucun des deux ne savait à quoi cela résumait. Ils détournent leur regard vers Deaton.

-Vous voulez bien développer sur le sujet s'il vous plaît ? _demanda Stiles pressé de savoir._

-Je vais le faire, patience Stiles, _répondit le druide d'un ton calme._ Alors voilà, à ce que j'ai vu, les loups élémentaires sont un lien de compagnon, seulement réservé aux compagnons. Ils ne peut être obtenu seulement si un amour réel, puissant, indestructible, passionné, à lieu entre les deux personnes. Comme je l'ai dis, ce lien est bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi qui peut exister sur cette Terre. Mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait deux stades pour ce lien. Le premier est simplement de contrôler un seul élément chacun, les éléments son l'opposé l'un de l'autre comme pour vous à cette instant. Le feu et la glace. L'autre stade est beaucoup plus puissant. Vous pouvez contrôler tous les éléments possible. L'eau, l'air, la terre, l'électricité, etcetera. Une fois votre aura lié, qu'elles se touchent, se mélangent, votre puissance n'est que multipliée. Et en plus de cela, ce pouvoir est particulier, que les compagnons soient deux hommes ou deux femmes, il permet quand même à la reproduction. Ce qui veut dire que vous pourriez avoir des enfants. Et justement j'ai une question, _il tourna son regard de Derek à Stiles._ Vous vous protégez pendant vos relations ? _demande t-il sans tact._

Les deux étaient abasourdis par la révélation. Leur bouche à tout les deux formaient un O parfait mais Stiles y répond quand même à la question.

-Euuh bah non mais on ne savait pas. Me dites pas que je vais être une baleine pendant neuf mois.

-Six ! _le véto coupa la parole._ C'est six mois pour vous.

-Super ! Et comment je peux savoir si je vais me transformer en une baleine ou pas ?

-Laisse moi te faire des examens alors et je te redis après.

-Va falloir me faire aussi des examens du coup, _lança Derek tout à coup._

-C'est cool on va possiblement tout les deux ressembler à des cachalots ambulants, _dit Stiles toujours avec son légendaire sarcasme._

Les examens terminés, Deaton se dirige vers les deux garçons pour leur dire le résultat.

-Bon alors j'ai les résultats. Vous n'êtes pas enceintes. Aucun des deux.

Stiles et Derek soufflaient de soulagement. Ils allaient pouvoir continuer leur scolarité sans problème. Les deux étaient quand même peinés de ne pas pouvoir fonder une famille pour le moment mais ils se disent par la pensée que ils feront ça plus tard, un jour ou l'autre ils auront un famille rien qu'à eux.

-Si quelque chose se passe prévenez moi le plus rapidement possible d'accord ? Une menace plane sur vous et votre pouvoir.

Après être repartit de la clinique, non choqué de la dernière révélation du vétérinaire, ils décident d'aller sur la plage pour ce promener au coucher du soleil.

-Dire qu'on aurait pus avoir un enfant ensemble. Je m'y remet toujours pas sérieux, _lança Stiles sous le choque._

-C'est inimaginable. Un p'tit loup rien qu'à nous et de nous en plus. Mais on est encore jeune pour penser aux enfants puis nous deux c'est quand même assez récent donc je préfère ne pas précipiter les choses, _dit Derek avant de lui faire un bisous langoureux._

-Je suis entièrement d'accord. Pensons à notre scolarité puis après, une famille plus tard, _répondit Stiles en répondant à son baiser._ Je voulais savoir, tu a bien dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, mais tu es seulement en seconde cette année. Pourquoi ? _demande t-il._

-Je devrais te retourner la question, _sourit le plus vieux._ Enfaite c'est que pendant quelques temps, deux ans presque, mon loup ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Je perdais souvent le contrôle. Donc je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre sans y sortir pendant tout ce temps. Ma mère me remmenai juste de quoi manger, me laver dans ma salle de bain, et des vêtements propres. Un jour quand je perdais le contrôle j'ai senti la plus belle et douce odeur de toute mon existence. Elle m'a calmé tout d'un coup, j'étais troublé, confus. Une heure après, ma mère est venue m'annoncer le décès d'une femme et que nous sommes conviés à se rendre à son enterrement demain. Nous nous y sommes rendu et pendant cette triste cérémonie, j'ai senti la même odeur que celle du jour précédent. J'ai tourner la tête puis j'ai vu cette personne.

-Qui était cette personne ? _demanda Stiles intrigué._

-Cette personne c'était... Toi, _dit-il en se stoppant net et en le regardant d'un regard triste, les larmes aux yeux._ Tu m'as sauvé Stiles. Je te dois tout pour ça, _il fond dans les bras de son compagnon._

-Tu sais que tu m'as redonné goût à la vie ? Avant que tu ne vienne je faisais semblant de tout, je souriais, rigolais, faisais le fou fou mais tout ça n'était que une barrière, je me cachais derrière tout ça. Quand je t'ai vu au cinéma pour la " _première_ " fois, j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait être toi, on m'a fait croire que j'aimais Lydia quand on nous a enlevé nos souvenirs alors que en fait c'est toi que j'aimais et que j'aime, personne d'autre, _il fit une pause._ Et quand on c'est parlé sous l'arbre à la rentrée, j'étais enfin heureux, depuis bien longtemps.

Des étoiles dans les yeux se forma dans les yeux de Derek, des papillons dans le ventre se réveilles, sa peau frisonne à ces mots, son loup les hurle de bonheur. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir rendre heureux l'amour de sa vie. C'est un effet irremplaçable.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? _dit Derek avec le grand sourire._

-Et moi donc ! _rétorqua Stiles dans le creux de son cou._

Ils continuent tout les deux à marcher sur la plage au côté du soleil couchant.

Il se faisait tard pour nos deux tourtereaux. Ils décident donc de rentrer à la maison pour diner et passer la soirée devant un film, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

À la fin du film Stiles, posé sur le torse de son amour, remarque que celui-ci dort profondément. Ne voulant pas le réveiller il le prit dans ses bras. Oui oui, Stiles porte Derek ! Rien de bien choquant.

En fait Stiles, depuis ses séances de sport avec Derek avait pris du muscle, fini le petit Stiles gringalet et place au Stiles capable de porter son petit ami loup-garou musclée.

Pendant que Stiles souleva son beau au bois dormant, celui-ci parla dans son sommeil.

-Stileseuuh..Veux..Tu..Hmm..Épouser ?

Le plus jeune sourit à ces paroles, Derek rêvait du brun, il rêvait de se marier avec lui. Stiles se dit que un jour, peut-être que ça ce réalisera. Il ne fut que sourire d'avantage.

-Oui je le veux Derek Hale _, répond t-il en riant à l'homme dormant dans ses bras._

Il monta les escaliers, avec un peu de mal quand même. Faut dire que Derek n'est pas tout léger non plus. Il arrive dans leur chambre, posa Derek sur le lit et le déshabille. Aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversaient.

Cette fois quand les deux furent dans le lit, c'est Derek qui vient se coller à Stiles, la tête sur son torse qui se dessinait peu à peu.

-Bonne nuit mon loup, _fini Stiles en lui caressant les cheveux et ensuite s'endormit._

Le réveil fût brutal pour les deux garçons. Chacun dormait, rêvait paisiblement mais fût couper par le réveil, encore et encore ce réveil.

-Coucou toi, _dit Stiles d'une voix matinale en caressant le visage du plus vieux._

-Salut p'tit Loup, _sourit de plus belle Derek._

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes se mit alors sur le ventre pour ensuite embrasser à coeur joie Stiles.

-J'adore les réveilles comme ça. C'est le rêve !

Un petit rire sort des lèvres de Derek.

-J'espère bien ! _dit-il en l'embrassant chastement._ Tu sais hier j'ai fais un magnifique rêve.

-Notre mariage ? _dit Stiles avec un clin d'oeil._

-Co-comment.. _il fût couper par le brun._

-Petit secret ! Aller go direction la douche mon petit loup, _lança un Stiles joyeux._

La douche avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

Ils avaient fait rapide pour ce préparer, et partent vers le lycée en retard avec leur portable en main.

Dès qu'ils furent sur le parking, les deux se précipitèrent vers la salle de classe de monsieur Yukimura. Frappant à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur leur professeur un peu perturbé à la vue des deux garçons. Il les interpelles mais ils étaient déjà à côté de leur place et les à laissé tranquille.

Stiles et Derek était rentré dans la classe, toute les personnes présentes les regardait de haut en bas et rigolait. Ne comprenant pas, ils s'étaient installent rapidement sur leur chaise quand Stiles reçois un message.

De : Scott

À : Stiles

Bro' tu a fais quoi ce matin srx ?

De : Stiles

À : Scott

Bah rien pourquoi ?

De : Scott

À Stiles :

Vu vos tenues je pense pas non xD.

Stiles ne comprenait pas, il baisse la tête et remarque qu'il était en caleçon, avec des chaussures différentes, et un Tee-Shirt à manches longues de Derek. Gêné il se retourne vers Derek et vu que lui aussi était en caleçon. Il fait signe à Derek de regarder en bas et quand celui-ci remarqua, il dit à Stiles, dans ses pensées, de repartir à la maison tout les deux pour s'habiller correctement.

Alors, les deux se levèrent et accourent vers la sortie sous les rires des autres, même du professeur.

Les deux arrivèrent à leur voiture en riant, le rouge aux joues par la gène.

-Oh mon dieu ! La honte ! Je me disais aussi qu'il faisait froid ce matin, _rit-il suivit de Derek pendant qu'ils montaient dans la voiture_

Dès qu'ils furent vraiment bien âpreté, ils reprennent directement la route pour le lycée.

Les deux garçons furent accueillis par leur petite bande. En plus de ça la nouvelle avait fait vite dans le lycée, le couple populaire du lycée arrive en caleçon, décoiffé, etcetera. Ils s'étaient tous douté du pourquoi ils étaient en retard.

-Alors les exhibitionnistes, comment ça va ? _lança Lydia sur ses grands talons, en leur faisant la bise._

-Y a pas un jour où on nous laissera tranquille. C'est fou ça ! _dit Stiles exaspéré._

-À qui la faute ? _leur rétorqua tous le groupe en riant._

Ils repartirent tous vers la cafétéria, sous les regards de filles qui gloussait sur leur passage, à l'idée de voir les deux garçon en caleçon et même quelques garçons aussi.

Et la journée ne fut encore que des Stiles et des Derek dans tous le lycée. Pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux amoureux. Notez bien le sarcasme.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATORZE-


	15. Un Halloween catastrophique

**IMPORTANT : N'oubliez pas de verifier si vous avez lu le chapitre quatorze avant de lire celui-ci.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE - Un Halloween catastrophique**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était Halloween !

Stiles attendait ce jour avec impatience. Il avait tout planifié pour leur costume à lui et à Derek. Batman pour Stiles et Superman pour Derek. Mais ceux-ci ont le style "Horreur". Déchirés de droite à gauche, du faux sang par ci par là, de la fausse peau arrachée, etcetera. Alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit sur Beacon Hills, Stiles prévient Scott qu'ils venaient les rejoindre au lycée pour la fête d'Halloween organisée là-bas et partit vers la porte d'entrée suivi de Derek.

-Alors mon Superman, prêt pour une soirée d'enfer ? _sourit le jeune brun déguisé en Batman._

-Comme jamais ! _répond t-il en s'approchant des lèvres si tentantes de Stiles pour l'embrasser._

-Tu vas me faire regretter d'aller à cette fête maintenant. Bravo ! _lance t-il avec une once d'amusement et de désir._

-Han han ! Pas question ! Tu me gave depuis des semaines sur cette fête alors tu attendras bien sagement un autre moment.

-T'es pas cool 'Rek ! Mais bon tu as raison, allons-y ! Et au passage, ce costume te fait un fessier d'enfer, digne de la famille Kardashian !

-Content de savoir que tu mate les fesses des Kardashian, fit le " _Superman_ " vexé.

-En même temps je suis désolé mais on voit que ça. Puis je préfère largement le tien à celui de n'importe qui, _dit Stiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a seulement que ses fesses qu'il affectionne plus particulièrement. Enfin bref !_

-Je préfère ça ouais ! _répond t-il avec un rictus. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils choisissent de descendre les escaliers du perron pour rejoindre leur voiture._

Une fois garé, Scott arriva en moto avec Kira derrière et se garent à côté de la Corvette des deux garçons. Stiles avait fait passer le mot que tout le monde devait être costumé en super héros, chose que tout le monde avait accepté au plus grand plaisir de Stiles.

-Eh bah dit donc ! Vos costumes sont magnifiques ! _s'extasia "Batman"._

Scott s'était déguisé en Deadpool et Kira en magnifique Wonder Woman. Leurs déguisements étaient eux aussi déchirés, avec du faux sang, etcetera. Puis voici que madame Lydia Martin arriva au bras d'un dénommé Jordan, qui eux étaient déguisés en Captain America et Captain America Girl.

-Eh baah ! T'es plutôt pas mal accompagnée, fit savoir Kira à son amie.

-Oui Jordan est arrivé il y a quelques jours et il est très sympas, _dit-elle._ Tout comme il est sexy, _finit la "Captain America Girl" d'une manière aguicheuse pendant que le dit sexy faisait connaissance avec les autres garçons._

-Salut, moi c'est Jordan.

-Salut ! Bah moi c'est Stiles, le petit ami de Derek, le beau Superman ici présent, _présente t-il en montrant Derek puis après Scott._ Ça c'est Scott, mon meilleur ami et le petit copain de Kira.

-Bon bah enchanté ! _fit Jordan avec un sourire tendre._

-D'où vient-tu ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant, _lança Derek._

-De la Floride, mais mon père à été muté ici pour le poste d'adjoint du Sheriff.

-Donc il va bossé avec mon père, _dit Stiles_

-Ton père est le Sheriff ?

-Ouaip ! Il est sympa t'en fait pas.

-Bon allons-y ! _lança Derek enthousiaste en prenant la main de Stiles._

Tous les six arrivèrent dans les couloirs décorés du lycée et remplis de monde, rejoint par Malia et Théo.

Le groupe se dispersa un peu arrivant dans la grande salle pour aller danser.

Stiles et Derek étaient tout les deux au milieu de la piste. Chaque regards autour étaient posés sur eux. Malgré les déguisements, tout le monde se doutait que le Batman et le Superman n'était autre que LE couple du lycée.

Puis d'un coup, une nouvelle musique démarre et toute la bande les rejoint pour danser tous ensemble. Stiles ayant besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il prévient Derek qu'il revient et il partit vers les toilettes.

Alors qu'il était en train de se vider la vessie -très charmant-, Stiles entendit un bruit plutôt étrange. Il finit vite et remet donc son bas à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il sort la tête de la cabine et ne remarque personne.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? _demanda t-il._ Je suis con il va pas me répondre, _murmure t-il à lui même._

Il sortit entièrement son corp de la cabine regardant de droite à gauche. Personne.

La porte claqua et des jeunes qui rigolaient entrent dans la pièce.

-Il y a un problème Stilinski ? _demanda gentiment l'un des gars de l'équipe de Lacrosse._

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite et coupa sa réflexion.

-Non ça va merci, _puis il repart dans le couloir direction cette fois dehors pour prendre un peu l'air frais._

Il préviens par télépathie Derek qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, qu'il prenait seulement l'air dehors.

Sauf que Derek, non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Stiles mais il avait peur pour son compagnon, alors il alla le rejoindre.

Depuis la menace que leur à annoncé Deaton, Derek stressait énormément quand Stiles n'était pas près de lui mais il faisait mine de rien devant lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Stiles était allongé sur la pelouse à contempler le ciel étoilé, toujours au même endroit où lui et Derek s'étaient parlée le jour de la rentrée.

Sauf que d'un seul coup, un couteau se planta dans sa poitrine. Il cria de douleur et le noir l'envahissa.

Derek arriva au même moment, il entendis un cris, et sentit une douleur intense en lui. Puis il vit Stiles, sur le sol, au côté d'un homme debout, couteau ensanglanté à la main. Son monde s'effondra...

La haine remplaça la tristesse, une rage immense l'englouti. Son aura se réveilla tel un Phoenix qui renaissait de ses cendres.

La terre se mise à trembler et à cet instant l'aura du corps de Stiles gisant sur le sol se réveilla elle aussi, ainsi le protégeant des tremblements.

Une onde de choc vint frapper l'homme au côté de Stiles, l'envoyant à une tel force percuter le tronc de l'arbre faisant craquer celui-ci.

-Alors fils, Tu es en colère ? _sourit narquoisement l'homme._

-C'est toi ?! JE VAIS TE TUER ! _hurla Derek faisant redoubler les secousses. Il s'approcha de son soit disant "père" mais une voix l'interrompu derrière lui._

-DEREK ! Laisse moi m'en occuper et va voir comment Stiles va et amène le chez Deaton ! _lança sa mère en pleine transformation._

Il abdiqua à la demande de sa mère, non sans lancer un poing magistral dans la mâchoire de son père. Ainsi la déboitant.

Laissant donc son père à sa mère, Derek s'approcha du corps de Stiles surplombé de son aura.

Il le prit dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En essayant de le lever, Derek tomba au sol par la force de gravité du corps de Stiles. C'était comme si son corps est crochet au sol.

Derek n'avait pas fait attention que leur aura à tout les deux se mélangaient petit à petit, pour n'en former qu'une seule et même aura enveloppant les deux compagnons.

Ce moment aurait put être magnifique si Stiles n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, penchant plus sur la mort.

Les tremblements incessants faisaient s'effondrer la terre autour d'eux, tous s'effondrait autour d'eux. Les larmes coulantes sur les joues de Derek allaient finir leur course sur le visage de Stiles.

Tout à coup le corps de Stiles se mit à luire de toute les couleurs et ainsi celui de Derek. Le brun ténébreux tenant son amant, son amour dans ses bras vit des lueurs de toutes les couleurs qui représentaient chaque éléments. Elles avaient toutes une forme particulière. Un requin représentant l'eau, un cerf pour la forêt, un aigle pour l'aire, un ours polaire pour la glace, un lion pour le feu, un renard pour l'électricité, un cobra pour les ténèbres, un bélier pour la terre, et un tigre pour la lumière.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le corps de Stiles absorbant toutes les lueurs élémentaires. Au moment même que Stiles ouvra les yeux, les tremblements causés par Derek se stoppaient net. Ses yeux luisent de la même couleur que la première fois. Les yeux du plus jeune incite le loup de Derek à faire luirent lui-aussi ses yeux, qui était de la même couleur. Les yeux de Derek devant la blessure de Stiles en train de cicatriser mais celle-ci se bloqua.

Avec la fatigue, Stiles s'endormit subitement, suivi de Derek qui était épuisé du fait d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir encore inconnu et incontrôlable pour lui.

Scott, qui avait vu Derek partir en furie plus tôt, sort de l'établissement au côté de tout les autres amis. Et ils remarquèrent tous les dégâts du tremblement de terre.

Dans les débris, il aperçu Derek et Stiles plus loin, couchés au côté d'un arbre déraciné. Il vit aux vêtements une grosse tache de sang, ils accoururent tous vers les deux garçons et jonchent les débris.

-IL FAUT LES EMMENER CHEZ DEATON ! VA CHERCHER LA VOITURE ! _hurla Scott à Kira qui était partit la chercher même avant les protestations de Scott. Mais Scott remarqua que les torses des deux garçons se soulevaient et redescendaient normalement. Il se permis donc de souffler un peu, toujours un peu angoissé._

Dans la voiture, des bruits de froissement de vêtements se firent entendre. Scott et Kira tournèrent la tête rapidement et virent Derek papillonner des yeux.

-Huuumm..STILES ! _cria Derek de sa voix rauque en se réveillant._

-Il va bien, il est juste à côté de toi regarde.

Il tourna la tête à droite et le vit en train de dormir. Il détacha sa ceinture et vint détacher Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son corps et son loup avaient envie par inscrit. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur si envoutante ainsi pouvoir se rassurer qu'il était toujours présent.

-J'ai-j'ai tel-tellement eu-eu peur, _murmure le brun dans le creux du cou, là où était sa marque de revendication de son compagnon, en partant en sanglot._

Scott et Kira étaient mal de voir Derek ainsi. Ils se rendirent vraiment compte que Stiles comptait encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient déjà pour lui.

-On est arrivé, _lança Scott à Derek._

Derek sortit sans réfléchir de la voiture prit Stiles dans ses bras et l'emmena en courant chez le vétérinaire.

En poussant les portes, Derek aperçu Deaton arriver normalement avec son sourire habituel, mais quand il découvra l'état de Stiles il perdit son sourire et on pouvait voir son teint pâlir.

-Vite entrez ! Pose le moi sur la table d'auscultation !

Le brun posa son compagnon sur la table sans le quitter du regard et lui serrant sa main.

-Que c'est-il passé ? _demanda le druide à Derek qui l'ignorait complètement, il était dans un état de choc, ce que Deaton comprenait très bien._

Le véto se retourna vers Scott mais le le brun haussa les épaules.

-Bon ! Alors Derek tu permet que je puisse l'ausculter ? _demande t-il l'autorisation du compagnon._

Des grognements sortirent de la gorge de Derek mais il acquiesça.

Deaton se mit donc à examiner Stiles minutieusement. Y allant doucement et avec précaution pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter par Derek, qui était déjà à bout de nerfs, si il faisait un faux pas.

-L'arme était empoisonnée, _annonça Deaton subitement, Derek leva les yeux vers le véto._ Mais Stiles a réussi à éliminer tout le poison, je ne sais pas comment mais il a vraiment eu de la chance, _toutes les personnes présentes soufflaient de soulagement. Puis Derek replaça son regard sur Stiles, les yeux noirs de rage accordé à son père qui ne sait ce qu'il est devenu en ce moment même. Deaton désinfecta la plaie et ensuite le pansa._

-Il va se réveiller quand ? _demanda Scott soucieux de l'état de son meilleur ami._

-Demain. Je vais le garder ici dans le lit par là-bas pour qu'il cicatrise, _dit-il en désignant du menton la salle à côté._ Il faudra que quelqu'un reste ici pour le surveiller.

-Tu à vraiment besoin de demander qui va rester ? _répondit Scott._

-Non, je sais très bien que Derek ne partira jamais. Allez vous coucher vous, demain vous avez cours. Derek tu peux aller le mettre dans le lit s'il te plaît.

Scott et la bande partie, Derek souleva avec délicatesse le corps de son amour. Il arriva dans la pièce d'à côté, posa Stiles sur le lit sauf que Stiles serra fort le t-shirt de Derek, qui avait retiré le haut de son costume, il ne voulait pas le lâcher alors Derek retira entièrement avec difficulté le bas de son costume et son t-shirt et se retrouva en boxer et plongea dans le lit aux cotés de Stiles qui avait sa tête sur le torse chaud du brun.

Il s'endormit, concentré sur les battements de coeur de Stiles, toujours ayant une rancoeur envers son père, il espérait vraiment que sa mère l'ai tué sinon ce sera lui qui s'en occupera.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE QUINZE-


	16. Un mal pour une bien

**Hellow !**

 **Oui je sais je suis encore ENCORE en retard mais avec les fêtes de fin d'années, moi qui tombe malade... Mais bon je vais pas vous racontez ma vie, on n'est pas la pour ça ^^.**

 **On approche tous doucement de la fin, je ne sais pas si la fin vous plaira mais je l'espère en tous cas ^^'.**

 **Je repond au reviews à la fin de ce chapitre :). Bonne lecture et Bonne Année en retard !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE - Un mal pour un bien**

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Beacon Hills. Les rayons de celui-ci tapaient sur la peau de Derek et Stiles. Sauf que eux n'en avaient rien à faire du soleil levant, la seule chose maintenant qu'ils voulaient c'était dormir.

Oui, la nuit avait été dur pour eux. Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars se réveillant en criant le nom de Derek. Celui-ci n'avait à peine dormi une ou deux heures tout craché, il se devait de veiller sur Stiles et de le rassurer quand il se réveillait en sursaut en hurlant son nom à la chaîne.

Stiles lui, était tranquillement couché sur Derek, ses mains posées sur le torse musclé du brun avec sa tête posée sur ses avant bras. Leurs jambes mêlées avec l'une des mains de Derek sur le bas de son dos.

C'est ainsi que se réveilla difficilement Stiles qui malgré son éveil, restait quand même à sa place sur Derek. Le brun ,lui, tellement fatigué dormait encore profondément.

Le plus jeune commençait à se refaire la soirée d'hier dans la tête, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait souffrir autant Derek, il savait qu'il aurait pus éviter tous ça si il été resté proche de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement.

En plus de la soirée qu'il lui avait infligé il lui avait aussi infligé une nuit horrible. "Quel petit ami pourri que je fais, se dit-il"

-T'es..huum..parfait..huum..Amour, _lança Derek comme ça, ce qui surpris Stiles._

-J'ai parlé à haute voix ? _fit Stiles un peu surpris._

-Il paraitrait oui, _sourit le brun, ce qui fait chavirer encore plus Stiles qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fondre sur ses lèvres._

Celui-ci commençait un peu à s'enflammer un peu trop alors Derek du prévenir Stiles qu'ils étaient dans la clinique de Deaton. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Alors il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas rouvrir la plaie, sauf que Stiles lui montra la plaie et lui prouva que celle-ci était entièrement cicatrisée.

-Bon bah aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? _demanda malicieusement le brun ténébreux._

-Aucun ! _lui répondit Stiles avec sa voix sensuel et luxurieuse._

-Vos désirs sont des ordres mon chère, _termina le grand brun en soulevant la couette pour les recouvrir ainsi les cachant de leur activité loin d'être catholique._

Après un long petit moment, leur activité enfin terminée, les deux garçons décident donc de se lever du lit que Deaton leur à si gentiment prêté et qu'ils ont si gentiment souillé.

-Euuh...On fait comment ? Faudrait trouver un drap propre très rapidement avant que Allan ne revienne.

-Bah on a intérêt à chercher et trouver rapidement, _pouffa le plus jeune qui se mis à chercher partout._

-Tu m'as l'air bien excité comme une puce aujourd'hui, _sourit Derek._ Pourtant avec la soirée, la nuit mouvementée et surtout la très mouvementée matinée qu'on vient de passer tu m'as l'air très en forme.

-Tu n'imagine même pas ! _il l'embrassa encore, mais ils se résoudent donc à s'arrêter pour ne pas embrasser encore plus leur désir._

-Vas te prendre une douche, je vais aller chercher de la viennoiserie à la boulangerie d'à côté pour déjeuner, _dit-il en lui laissant un bisou sur le front._

Stiles s'en alla dans la direction de la douche en sautillant et chantonnant :

-J'ai le plus parfait des petits amis ! J'ai le plus parfait des petits amis !

Derek souriait en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Il parti donc dans l'autre direction s'habiller pour chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Il remonta la rue et traversa celle-ci et arriva à la boutique. Il prit quelques pains au chocolat, croissants au beurre, etcetera. Derek paya ses achats, dit au revoir et sortit de la boulangerie. En sortant il croisa Scott qui était en train de courir sur le trottoir.

-Ah tiens Derek ! J'allais venir te voir.

-Et bien je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _demanda le brun qui se demandait se qu'il lui voulait._

-J'aurai un truc à te demander, _fit-il mal à l'aise._

-Dit moi rapidement car je dois aller rejoindre Stiles, _dit Derek pressé._

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Scott se lança :

-Je veux que tu me mordre.

Ça a eu le dont de surprendre Derek. Il réfléchit un peu avant de dire :

-Viens avec moi à la clinique, on va parler de ça là-bas.

Scott accepta de l'accompagner à la clinique de Deaton pour parler de ça à l'écart des oreilles mal intentionnées.

Ils arrivent donc à l'arrière de la clinique, rentrent par la porte de derrière et croisent Stiles en train de sortir de la petite salle de bain, qu'avait installé Allan il y a quelques mois déjà, qui chantait et dansait sur la nouvelle musique de Justin Bieber.

-Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah. I won't give up, nah-nah-nah. Let me love you. Let me... _Stiles n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Derek et Scott le regarder avec leur sourcils hausser._

-Eh ben mon pote ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui a faillis y passer, _lui dit Scott surpris._

-Tu n'imagine même pas, _répondit Derek en tournant sa tête vers lui avec THE sourire. Mais il reprit bien vite sa mine sérieuse en se rappelant la demande de Scott devant la boulangerie_.

-Alors, pourquoi veux tu que je te mordre ? Je suis même pas certain que je puisse transformer quelqu'un.

-Vous pouvez ! _lança Deaton qui arriva dans la pièce._

-Comment alors ? Car aux premières nouvelles je ne suis pas un Alpha.

-Inconsciemment si, votre lien à fait que vous êtes désormais tout les deux des Alphas. Un couple d'Alphas et bien le plus puissant du monde surnaturel.

-Mais je suis même pas entièrement un loup, comment ça ce fait que je suis un Alpha ? _demanda Stiles un peu perdue._

-En fait si, votre lien à aussi fait que tu es maintenant un loup-garou à part entière. D'où vient le fait que tu es un Alpha.

-Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai pourtant rien ressenti de spécial.

-Normal. Ton lien avec Derek à directement fait que ton loup avait son point d'ancrage et n'a donc pas eu de perte de contrôle comme le font les loups normaux.

-Bon, sinon tu veux bien me mordre ? _demanda Scott qui avait suivie vite fait la conversation._

-Scott, si tu veux devenir un loup il faudra que les deux te mordent pour que tu le devienne. Si l'un des deux ne te mord pas tu ne te transformera donc pas.

-Pourquoi ? _firent les trois garçons._

-Car toi Stiles et toi Derek vous êtes la moitié de l'autre. Il faut la moitié de l'un pour compléter celle de l'autre pour qu'ils ne forment qu'un. C'est donc les deux qui doivent te mordre Scott. Ce qui est plutôt logique si vous y réfléchissez bien.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux devenir un loup Scott ? interroga Derek perplexe.

-J'aimerai protéger les personnes que j'aime. En finir avec mon asthme, mes problèmes de santé, vous aider quand des personnes essaye de vous assassiner. Y'a encore plein d'autres raisons.

-Tu es certain de vouloir ça ? _dit Stiles qui ne savait trop quoi faire._

-À cent pourcent !

Derek et Stiles se lancent un long regard et hochent de la tête.

-Bien. On va te le faire. Seulement, il faudra que tu rejoigne la meute si tu ne veux pas mourir, tuer par d'autres meutes ennemis aux alentours ou les chasseurs.

-Je le ferai, compte sur moi pour tenir parole.

-C'est partie !

Stiles et Derek prirent chacun un bras et les portent à leur bouche, leurs canines qui pousses inconsciemment pour ensuite les mordrent.

Scott cria à plein poumon, faisant s'exciter tout les animaux présent dans la clinique.

-Scott ? Ça va ? _demanda Stiles paniqué._

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que ça va. Ça ne peut aller mieux, _ironisa le mordue._

-L'ironie n'est vraiment réservée que pour moi, tout comme le sarcasme, ça ne te vas tellement pas ! _se moqua délibérément son ami._

-On va te ramener chez toi et tu nous dira si tu a cicatrisé ou non. Si oui tu te transformera à la prochaine pleine lune, je t'apprendrai à te contrôler après celle-ci. Mais nous serons la à ta première pleine lune, ne t'en fait pas.

Ils remercièrent Deaton de la précieuse aide qu'ils leur à été. Et ils partirent, Derek avec ses viennoiseries qui n'avaient pas eux le temps d'être mangées, vers la voiture sportive garée derrière la clinique.

-Ah ! Euh il y a que deux places, on fait comment, _réalisa soudainement Derek._

-Pas grave je vais chez Kira de toute manière, c'est tout près d'ici. Ça ira et merci beaucoup le gars ! _termina Scott qui leur fit salut du bras._

-Va falloir investir dans une autre voiture. Un peu plus grande serait bien si on veut emmener du monde, dit le plus jeune.

-J'ai ma petite idée ! _lança le brun tout souriant en montant dans leur voiture côté passager car Stiles voulais vraiment conduire. Il tend le sachet qu'il avait dans les mains à Stiles._ Tu en veux un ?

-Avec plaisir Amour, _dit Stiles en prenant un pain au chocolat._ Et oui je vais faire attention aux miettes, _rajoute t-il._

-Comment.. Stiles tapote sa tête avec son doigt. Ok d'accord j'ai compris. Au fait on va passer au manoir, faut que je vois si ma mère a réglé le compte de mon adorable père, _dit-il avec sarcasme._

-C'est lui qui à voulut me tuer ? _demanda Stiles mal à l'aise de demander ça à son compagnon._

-Oui. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça.

-Et si il avait eu contact avec les chasseurs ou une meute ennemis, ou bien peut-être les deux, aux alentours de la ville et qu'ils pensaient que en nous tuant nous et notre lien ne seront plus une menace pour eux, _suppose Stiles qui essayait de comprendre le pour qui du pourquoi_

-Je pense que tu as raison mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi il voudrait nous faire ça.

-Le pouvoir ? La puissance peut-être ?

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dit, j'ai toujours vue que mon père était toujours intéressé de pouvoir, parler de pouvoir, de puissance. Mais il serait prêt à tuer son fils simplement pour une raison de qui est le plus fort ? _lui dit Derek un peu triste de s'imaginer ça._

-Apparemment... Enfin pour le moment allons voir ta maman, _essaye t-il de dire avec un petit sourire sans réussite._

Ils arrivent donc au manoir quelques temps après. Ils sortirent de la Corvette et furent accueillis par Thalia qui les attendait au pas de la porte.

Ils disent bonjour à tout le monde, Derek demanda a parler seul à seul avec sa mère. Elle l'emmena dans une pièce insonorisée, coupée du monde extérieur et du lien télépathique avec Stiles.

-Alors fils, que veux tu savoir ? _demanda sa mère._

-Il est mort ? _c'était clair, net et précis._

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai gravement blessé mais il a réussit à filer.

-Tu veux dire que Stiles est toujours en danger ?! _cria le fils sur les nerfs._

-Je vais te demander quelque chose. Tu vas certainement mal le prendre mal mais c'est pour ton bien et celui de Stiles.

Derek commençait à stresser énormément de savoir ce que lui allait demander sa mère. Il savait que avant d'être son ancienne Alpha désormais, elle était sa mère et il peut très difficilement refuser quoique ce soit à sa mère.

-Et Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda t-il la voix tremblotante._

-Rompt avec Stiles.

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE SEIZE-**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews du dernier chapitre :**

 **Juju** : Exellent chapitre j adore que le père de derek accepte pas la relation entre stiles et derek d accord mais j aurais jamais pensé qu' il aille jusque là et je suis sur que c est lui qui est responsable de l accident de voiture hâte de connaître la suite

-Tous d'abbord merci ! Ensuite, oui je voulais que le père de Derek n'accepte pas leur relation, ça met du piquant dans tous ça puis encore tu n'a pas tous vue ! Pour l'accident Je crois qu'on connait le responsable vers les derniers chapitres ;). J'en dis pas plus.

 **nathydemon** : ah ben c'est ce que j'appelle un halloween sanglant. ca s'accorde bien avec ma tenue de noël lol.

-En effet ça tu peux le dire ! Euh.. Ta tenue de noël ? Je devrais m'inquiété là ? x)


	17. Un départ, de nouvelles venues

**Hey, Hey !**

 **Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard, je mérite une médaille hein ? x)**

 **Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus. Bonne lecture ^^ !**

 **Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT- Un départ, de nouvelles venues**

 _-Rompt avec Stiles._

Cette phrase eu le don de faire s'écrouler Derek. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre cette phrase dans sa vie.

-Mais-mais..pou-pourquoi ? _dit-il au bord des larmes._

-Avant de partir, ton père m'as dit, je cite, _"Dis à notre fils que soit il rompt avec son copain, soit je le tue de mes propres mains"_ , _sa mère vit les yeux de Derek se perdre dans la pénombre de la tristesse. Voir son fils dans un tel état lui brisa le coeur. Elle avait bien remarqué la manière dont Stiles le rendait heureux, vivant, souriant..._

-Ça m'est impossible.. _dit le brun en s'écroulant sur le sol en larme._

-Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix fiston...

-Co-comment..j-je..peux..lui..a-annoncer? _demanda le fils en levant son regard brisé vers sa mère._

-Si tu n'y arrive pas, écris lui un mot,une lettre, je ne sais pas.

Il sécha ses larmes pour ne pas que Stiles les aperçoivent et sortie de la pièce et dit à Stiles qu'ils pouvaient partir. Le trajet se fit dans le plus pesant des silences.

Arrivés chez eux, Derek ne prêta même pas attention à Stiles qui l'interpellait et monta dans sa chambre pour se poser dans leur lit.

Il réfléchi à tous ce qu'il va faire subir demain matin à Stiles en se réveillant. Quand il remarquera le mot laissé par Derek au petit matin avant même que Stiles ne se réveille. Et que lui, sera partit, lâche de ne pas le dire en face.

La soirée fut longue aux yeux de Derek, c'était une torture pour lui de voir Stiles venir se blottir contre lui en lui murmurant les mots les plus beaux de son existence.

Le soir, après que Stiles s'était endormi, Derek se leva du lit et chercha des feuilles et un stylo pour pouvoir lui laisser quelques mots.

 **-POV STILES-**

Ce matin, je me réveille à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Je ne sens pas le corps chaud de Derek derrière moi alors, je me retourna subitement pour constater qu'il n'était pas là. C'est là que je trouva une lettre posée sur sa table de chevet. Je l'attrape puis l'ouvre.

" _Amour,_

 _je suis désolé d'être un lâche et te dire ça non face à toi._

 _Je t'écris ces quelques phrases pour te dire que je suis désolé mais j'ai dû partir. Pour toi, pour nous. Sache que rien n'est de ta faute, tu es tellement parfait et je t'aime tellement, c'est pour cela que j'ai du partir, parce que je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je reviendrai dans l'espoir que tu m'attende, si tu ne m'attend pas je ne t'en voudrai pas. Tu peux me haïr si tu le souhaites, je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Je pars loin, s'il te plait, n'essaye pas de me retrouver, je t'en supplie. Mais promet moi une chose. N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _Derek_ "

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues pâles pour aller finir leur course sur la lettre qui avait déjà quelques marques de larmes, certainement celles de Derek.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était partit. Tout ce passait bien dans notre couple. À part ceux qui veulent notre peau. Et c'est là que ça fit tilte dans ma tête. Peut-être que hier, sa mère l'a prévenu d'une quelconque menace et Derek à voulut me protéger alors il est donc partit.

Je vais donc régler ce problème moi même avec un petit coup de main. Pour ça je dois aller rendre visite à Deaton.

 **-FIN POV STILES-**

Pendant que Stiles se rendait chez Deaton -douché et tout vêtus bien sûr-, ses pensées se tournèrent entièrement vers Derek. À quel point c'est vide sans lui, que sa vie n'était rien si Derek n'était pas à ses côtés. Il prit son portable rapidement -chose à ne pas faire au volant- et envoie un message même si il ne savait pas si Derek le verrai.

De : Stiles

À : Mon Sexy Baby Bad Boy

Je vais régler tous ça. Je t'aime. Stiles.

Il le jetta vite sur le siège passager, car oui Derek lui avait laissé leur voiture pour que Stiles puisse se rendre au lycée sans problème, et accélère pour arriver rapidement à la clinique.

Il ouvre les portes et dû attendre que Deaton ai terminé avec un client. Quelques minutes après, le client partie et Allan fit donc entrer Stiles dans son cabinet.

-Que me vaut ta visite Stiles ?

-Je sais très bien que Derek est passé te voir avant de partir, _lui lança Stiles en colère mais avec une mine triste._

-Tu déduis plutôt bien. En effet il est venu me prévenir de son départ et il m'as demandé de te protéger, _avoua le vétérinaire._

-Justement j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mettre un terme à tous ça.

-Je vois. Tu as besoin de renfort tu veux dire ? Je pense savoir qui ce ferait un plaisir de t'aider. Laisse moi passer un coup de fil et je te redis, _il partit dans la pièce d'à côté pour passer son coup de fil._

Stiles s'assoit sur une chaise non loin de là et surf sur son tel. Il alla dans les photos et tomba directement sur le visage qu'il aime tant et qui lui manque tant. Derek.

Il s'arrêta à chaques photos pendant un certain temps, se remémorant de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Alors qu'il arrivait malheureusement à la fin de son long album, Deaton revînt d'un pas déterminé.

-Ils arrivent, sourit le druide.

-Qui ça ? _demanda le brun interrogatif._

-Des chasseurs de l'ombre et deux de leurs amis.

-Des chasseurs de l'ombre ? _répéta Stiles intrigué._

-Oui, ce sont des connaissances à moi. Ce sont comme tu l'as entendu des chasseurs mais plus différents encore que les chasseurs tel que les Argents, etc. Ils sont encore plus entraînés que les chasseurs normaux, plus fort et en plus de ça ils manient tous les runes magiques. Tu les rencontrera très rapidement, ainsi que leurs deux amis, un couple de vampires, _Deaton remarque l'effrayamment de Stiles alors il le rassura._ Ne t'en fais pas ils sont gentils, ils ne vous feront aucun mal.

Soudain des fracas se firent entendre dehors. Deaton et Stiles sortirent à l'arrière de la boutique et aperçurent des personnes... Dans une beine à ordures.

-Tu dira merci à ton copain Alec. On pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'une beine à ordures, _entendent-ils venant d'une fille brune qui sortie en première de la beine sous les protestations des autres encore dans la beine._

-J'y ferais passer le message Izzy, _lança le dit Alec souriant._

Puis se fut au tour de tout les autres de sortir de la poubelle. " _Wow ! Ils sont beaucoup quand même pour avoir réussi à rentrer tous dans la beine_.", pensa Stiles.

-TONTON ! _firent les deux premiers qui sont sortit en accourant dans les bras de Deaton._

-Salut mes petits Hunters. Vous avez tellement grandit, _remarqua l'émissaire._

-Alors pourquoi tu nous à appelé ? _demanda Izzy._

-Tu as même pas expliqué la situation ? _tonna Stiles._

-Bien..non, _lui répondit le mat de peau._ Alors je vous explique, _commence t-il_. Stiles ici présent, est menacé par énormément de monde, tel les chasseurs de loups-garou, des créatures des environs et ceux-là se sont tous regroupé pour n'en former qu'un.

-Pourquoi ? _demanda Alec._

-Car Stiles est un loup élémentaire et le plus rare jamais connu.

-Mais si il est un loup élémentaire ? Où est son compagnon ou sa compagne ? _c'est là que Alec remarqua les yeux du jeune s'assombrir._

-Il a dû partir pour me protéger, _lança Stiles qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions._

-D'accord. Et quel est notre but ?

-Tuer les personnes voulant notre mort pour que je puisse faire revenir Derek auprès de moi.

-No problemo ! Et vous les gars ? _demanda le jeune chasseur aux personnes derrière lui qui leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème._ Bon bah déjà faisons connaissance. Moi c'est Alec, _sourit le brun_. Elle c'est ma soeur, Izzy, _petit clin d'oeil._ La jolie rousse derrière nous c'est Clary, à côté se trouve Jace, son frère, après il y a Simon, un vampire, _le dit Simon lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit salut de la main._ Et à côté c'est Raphael lui aussi un vampire et son chère et tendre amoureux, _le brun lui fit un signe de la main plus discret que celui de Simon._

-Nous pouvons nous joindre à la partie ? _demande Scott, ses yeux surnaturels en mode "ON", accompagné de Kira qui brillait d'une aura jaune, orangée d'une forme d'un renard, de Chris Argent et ses armes, ainsi que sa fille Allison Argent et son arc puis Victoria Argent et ses dagues chinoises et leurs quelques hommes._ J'ai amené du renfort, _sourit le brun à son meilleur ami._

-Hey Scotty ! Qui t'as prévenu ? _demanda Stiles en fronçant des sourcils._

-Personne. Notre lien de meute fait que j'ai ressenti le besoin de te rejoindre ici et qu'il fallait que je demande de l'aide. J'ai donc demandé à Kira qui à découvert qu'elle était une Kitsune de foudre de venir et la famille Argent aussi.

-Il nous manque seulement une personne. Derek. Et je crois bien avoir ma petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, _souriait Stiles à l'idée de resserrer Derek dans ses bras. Ça fait peut-être que depuis ce matin qu'il était partie mais pour Stiles ça semblait depuis une éternité._

-Et où ça ? _dit tout le groupe._

-Je vais devoir faire un petit voyage à Los Angeles les amis, _s'enthousiasma le loup élémentaire._

-Et pendant ce temps nous allons prendre connaissance des lieux, savoir où ils se trouvent, combien ils sont, etcetera, _répliqua Izzy._

Toutes les personnes présentes ici se divisa en groupes pendant que Stiles rentra chez lui pour réserver un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles. Son vol était pour demain à dix heures. Il appela donc son père pour le prévenir pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Allo papa ?

- _Oui fiston, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-Je pars demain à Los Angeles alors je voulais te le dire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète.

- _Pourquoi vas tu là-bas ?_

-Derek y est partit et il faut que je le retrouve.

 _-D'accord mon fils. Fais attention à toi et appelle moi dès que tu y es._

-Compte là dessus, salut papa.

- _Au revoir fiston, bon courage._

-Merci, _et il raccrocha._

Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour demain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Il descendit en trombe les escaliers manquant de se vautrer dans celles-ci. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement.

-Simon ? Raphael ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demanda Stiles surpris._

-Nous t'accompagnons à Los Angeles. Qui sait ce qui peut s'y trouver ? _lança Simon tout joyeux. Stiles se dit qu'il commençait déjà à apprécier Simon pour la bonne humeur qu'il prodiguait._

-Tu sais où il est à Los Angeles au moins ? _demanda Raphaël plus en retrait mais aussi sympathique à sa manière._

-Nop, _dit-il tout simplement._

-Et tu compte le retrouver comment ? _Stiles lui pointa son coeur._

-Le lien, _finit-il avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant au doux visage de Derek._

-Bon moi je dois aller en cours dans trente minutes. Faites comme chez vous, enfin pas trop non plus hein ! Je finis à cinq heures, ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

Il prît donc son sac et partit se rendre au lycée, sans Derek, pour la première fois.

Ce fût une sensation très spécial à Stiles de se dire que pour la première fois depuis la rentrée , il ne verra pas Derek de la journée. Et sera donc seul face à la société.

Alors qu'il prenait ses quelques cahiers dans son casier, il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un s'arrêter.

-Alors la pédale ? Tu à échappé une nouvelle fois à la trappe ? _se moqua le garçon apparemment nommé Kelvin._ Et l'autre pédale elle est où ?

-Comme tu peux le constater, je suis digne de vivre, _lui répondit au tac-au-tac._ Et pour ce qui est de Derek ne t'en fait pas il reviendra plus vite que tu ne le pense, _puis Stiles partit vers ses cours laissant Kelvin figé sur place._

-Nous allons régler ça. Je t'aime, _essaya Stiles, de livrer son message par télépathie à Derek._

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT-**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **-Yugai :** Ah non faut pas les séparer.

-Euuuuh... Désolé ? ^^'

 **-nathydemon :** non juste une tenue trèèèèsss rouge j'aime le rouge. beaucoup beaucoup! lol bref totalement rouge en fait. ah mais non mais non talia peut pas demander ça il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que cela n'arrivera pas dis moi qu'ils ne vont pas se séparer de toute façon c'est trop tard ils ont un louveteau kukuku.

-Ouuufff ! Je suis rassuré x). Malheuresement Talia l'a fait... Comment dire ? Encore une fois, désolé ? x) Et personne n'a mentionner qu'ils attendent un enfant, car ils n'en attendent pas ^^'.

 **-Juju :** Exellent chapitre mais ma fon est stressante je commence à douter qu' à la fin ils finissent ensemble mais j espère vraiment que oui mais j espère qu' ils vont pas rompre j ai trop hâte d être au prochain chapitre courage pour la suite ca va être dur d attendre

\- Merci ! Excuse moi de te faire stressé, c'est pas voulu je te le promet ! Non enfaite je ne vais rien promettre x). Et ben ça ont le saura très prochainement ;). Je ne peux en dire plus. Et merci de ton encouragement, ça me fait extremement plaisir :).


	18. L'amour est bien plus fort que n'imp

**Bonsouaire ! Alors moi je vous dis faut sortire la bouteille de champagne ! Je ne suis une nouvelle fois pas en retard. Ca se fête moi je vous dit !**

 **IMPORTANT : Petite précision avant de vous laissez sur le chapitre. Alors je remet toute l'histoire au présent, donc si vous remarquez que là c'est au présent et que dans le chapitre précédent il y a tous les temps, pas de panique. Je remet seulement tous au present ^^.**

 **Je ne répond pas aux reviews cette fois-ci, je m'en excuse.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT- L'amour est bien plus fort que n'importe quoi !**

* * *

Alors que le soleil est déjà sur pied de bonne heure ce matin, Stiles ferme la porte de la maison avec sa valise à la main.

Stiles espère enfin pouvoir voir Derek quand ils seront sur place.

Simon et Raphael l'attendent devant la maison avec Izzy pour conductrice. Stiles arrive derrière la voiture et pose sa valise à côté de deux sacs appartenants à Simon et Raphael. Il ne dit rien mais ça le trouble. Va-t-on savoir ?

Le brun ferme le coffre et s'engouffre à la place de devant qu'a si gentiment laissé le couple à Stiles.

-Salut Izzy, _lance t-il à la jeune femme._ Les sangsues, _dit-il pour dire bonjour au couple_ derrière.

-Tu as été le chercher loin celui-là ? _fait Raph' un peu irrité mais vite calmé par Simon et ses caresses sur le bras._

-C'est bon je rigole les amoureux transit ! _ricane-t-il accompagné de Izzy qui démarre enfin le véhicule._

-Allume la radio s't'euplait Stiles, _demande gentiment Simon blotti contre Raphael._

Stiles accepte la requête et allume la radio. La musique Closer de The Chainsmokers et Hasley envahit l'habitacle suivit de tout le monde qui chantes les paroles :

-So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner. Of the mattress that you stole. From your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older... _puis tout le monde éclate de rire à la fin du refrain._

-On ferait un super groupe de chanteurs, _lance Simon qui dansait sur le rythme de la chanson._

-Ou pas, _ajoute Izzy, Stiles et Raph'._

Après plus de deux heures de route, ils arrivent enfin à l'aéroport de Sacramento, épuisés de la route alors qu'il reste encore le trajet de l'avion. Izzy s'arrête sur le bas côté et les trois garçons sortent chercher leurs bagages et laissent la jeune femme seule pour le trajet du retour.

Ils parcourent ensembles les grandes allées du bâtiment. Ils arrivent tous les trois vers les guichets pour enregistrer leurs bagages, une fois cela fait, ils passent sans problèmes les contrôleurs de sécurité et cherchent leur terminal. Une fois trouvé, Stiles remarque un Starbucks à côté et il se dit vu qu'ils leur reste du temps à tuer, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite pause là-bas ?

Ils arrivent devant la serveuse au comptoir et commandent chacun un thé glacé. Stiles prend le Blackberry Mojito green et Simon et Raphael prennent eux un Classique Iced tea.

Tous les trois parcourent les quelques boutiques proches de leur terminal qui se sont installé directement dans l'aéroport. Dans l'une d'elles, Stiles remarque une peluche. Cette peluche, c'était un loup noir, en voyant ça, elle lui fait penser à Derek avec sa couleur noir ébène. Sans hésiter il l'a prend et part la payer une fois le tour de la boutique terminé.

C'est alors qu'ils sortent du petit magasin que la voix de l'annonce annonce que l'avion est prêt pour l'embarquement.

Ils prennent donc direction vers la queue pour l'embarquement, dès que la légère queue fut terminée, ils montrent leurs papiers et montent enfin dans l'avion.

Stiles s'installe deux places derrière les amoureux avec son PC portable sur les genoux. Il ne veux pas vraiment subir les petits moments d'amour entre eux, déjà que malgrés l'excitation de retrouver Derek, au fond, Stiles ne va pas bien.

Le garçon prend ses écouteurs, les met dans ses oreilles et lance le film Suicide Squad qu'il a téléchargé pendant la nuit dernière.

Le film malheureusement terminé, Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi faire alors il se dit qu'il va en profiter pour faire une petite sieste.

C'est Simon qui le réveille en trombe :

-Stiles ! Stiles réveille toi on est arrivé à Los Angeles ! _s'enthousiasme le jeune vampire._

-Sangsue...laisse moi dormiiirreuuh, _dit-il avec sa tête blottie contre le loup noir acheté ce matin._ QUOI ?! On est arrivés ? Fallait me le dire plus tôt les gars !

-La blague, _lance Simon et Raph' désespérés avec une touche d'amusement._ Bon alors, prêt à retrouver ton Prince charmant ? _demande Simon avec un sourire._

-Bien plus que prêt ouais ! _s'enthousiasme Stiles._

Le loup et les deux vampires sortent enfin de l'avion et attendent leurs affaires qui ne doit pas tarder à arriver.

Une fois les deux sacs en mains pour les deux vampires et la valise pour Stiles, ils louent une voiture pour leur séjour d'une durée indéterminée.

C'est ainsi qu'ils doivent attendre sur le bord de l'aéroport que la voiture qu'ils ont loués arrive.

Ce fut après trente minutes d'attente que une jolie Chevrolet décapotable de couleur jaune ce gara devant les trois garçons.

La personne qui conduis le véhicule sort de là et demande :

-Monsieur Stilinski ?

-C'est moi ! _lance le jeune en s'approchant et attrape les clefs que lui tend l'homme._

Alors les garçons montent ensemble dans la Chevrolet avec Stiles comme conducteur. Il conduit à travers Los Angeles à la recherche d'un hôtel, Stiles laisse Simon et Raphael devant un hôtel pour s'occuper des chambres et lui part enfin à la recherche de Derek, qui fut plus longue qui le pensait.

-POV DEREK-

Un mois et demi, qui pour moi, me paraît des années. J'arrive toujours pas à m'imaginer sans Stiles. C'est chose impossible.

Je suis au fond du trou, sans Stiles ma vie ne se résume à rien. Malgré que je fais ça pour lui, à contre coeur mais je le fais. C'est difficile de ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, ses éclats de rires, de sentir son odeur rassurante, enivrante, la chaleur de son corps contre ma peau, ses caresses, TOUT ! Tout me manque et tout particulièrement Stiles en lui même.

Il y a une chose qui m'inquiète, grâce au lien je peux ressentir ses émotions et...malgré de la tristesse et de la nostalgie, ses émotions vont plutôt mieux que je le pensais. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il croyait ? Non. Impossible. Je sais pertinemment que Stiles m'aime autant que moi je l'aime, autrement était inenvisageable. Alors prépare t-il quelques chose ? Certainement pas, il pourrait jamais vaincre toutes ces personnes nous voulant du mal sans avoir entièrement le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'es ? Sûrement mon esprit qui me joue des tours.

Je prend alors la direction de la plage pour regarder à l'horizon et...oublier ? Tous ce mal qui me hante.

Je parcours les rues de la ville, mes pensées qui m'occupe toujours l'esprit, Stiles occupe mon esprit. Je sais qu'il m'avait laissé une phrase par télépathie

"Nous allons régler tous ça. Je t'aime"

Ainsi étaient ses mots. Le " je t'aime" m'avait rassuré, j'avais eu peur que Stiles ne ressent en fait rien pour moi mais ses mots prouve bien le contraire.

Je suis dans mes pensées quand d'un coup je réalise que je viens d'arriver à la plage. Je m'avance pieds dans le sable, un léger vent pourtant doux malgré la saison et le soleil frappant de plus belle.

Je m'approche de l'océan, des vagues qui s'échouent sur la plage de sable blanc. Je m'éffondre sur le sable, je reste là, coucher sur le sol, seul, avec pour seul bruit les vagues en mouvement et des mouettes qui volent au-dessus de la plage.

Je ne fais rien, les yeux fermés, mes pensées embrumées par mon état d'esprit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, une personne s'est installée en tailleur derrière moi. Cette personne me caressa les cheveux d'une manière tellement... Unique. Je commence ouvrir les yeux mais la personne met sa main libre sur eux pour que je garde les yeux fermés.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance. Puis de toute manière ça doit être un rêve comme cette nuit.

Dire que j'ai vraiment cru que Stiles dormait avec moi alors que en fait ce n'était que mon imagination.

Ça fait mal de se dire que tous ça n'est qu'un rêve, ces caresses ne sont autre que le fruit de mon imagination. Sauf que la personne, qui normalement sort de mon imagination, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réagis mal, personne autre que Stiles avait le droit de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pourtant ces lèvres me rappel tellement Stiles que je me releve brusquement et tourne ma tête derrière moi pour voir, mais rien. En retournant ma tête vers l'océan je lâche _"Ce n'est que mon putain d'imagination"_ sauf que je ne pu terminer ma phrase que le doux visage de Stiles apparait devant moi. Attendez... Stiles ? MON STILES ?

-STILES ! _mes bras s'accroches autour de lui, mes larmes coulaient à fléau. Instinctivement ma tête se retrouva dans le creux de son cou pour sentir son odeur et m'assurer qu'il était vraiment là, devant moi, auprès de moi, contre moi._

-Hey, _souffle t-il dans ma nuque avec les larmes , qui elles aussi coulent._

-Que fais-tu là ? Je te laisse à peine en disant ne pas me chercher et tu viens quand même, _souris-je dans son cou face à son courage._

\- 1 mois et 19 jours que je te cherche Derek. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul dans la nature alors que tu sais très bien que sans toi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même, c'était inenvisageable de ne pas te chercher, _me dit-il en se reculant, yeux dans les yeux, pour avoir plus d'impact sur moi avec ses mots._

-Mais...mais on va faire comment ? Avec mon père ? Si il apprend ça il fera tout pour te tuer et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais laisser ça arriver.

-Des _"amis"_ cherches un plan pour s'en...débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis venus avec deux des leurs. Pour le moment on va rester ici en attendant que le plan soit mis en place par les Shad' Hunters, Scott, Kira, Les Argent et Deaton.

-Tu sais quoi ? _dis-je en balayant le sujet en un temps record. Stiles penche la tête sur la droite, faisant mine de réfléchir, mais je le coupe dans ses pensées._ J'ai envie de t'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

-FIN POV DEREK-

les amoureux enfin retrouvés, ils passent le reste de la journée jusqu'au début de la soirée ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans briser une seule seconde le contact qu'ils peuvent avoir l'un l'autre et rattraper le temps perdue.

Vous vous dites sûrement que pour un mois ils abuses mais croyez le ou pas, c'est pire que de la torture pour Derek et Stiles. Être séparé de son compagnon c'est comme mourir à petit feu et encore plus quand le lien est aussi fort et puissant que Stiles et Derek.

Doucement, main dans la main, Stiles les guident à l'hôtel où il a laissé Simon et Raphael. Les deux amoureux sont un peu déçu que les deux vampires on pris une chambre avec un grand lit et eux seulement d'une place, mais ça ne les dérangent pas de toute manière vu que la plupart du temps l'un dort sur l'autre, etcetera..

Sauf que ce soir, les deux garçons ont des idées plein la tête qui ne vont certainement pas leurs déplaires.

Alors depuis ces idées là en tête, ils se rendent très vite à l'hôtel.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, ils ont croisés Simon qui leur avait tendu les clefs que Stiles lui a laissé et lâche un _"Ils sont super canon quand même, mais MON Chaton est encore plus que ça"_ pour lui même .

Stiles et Derek parcourent les couloirs afin d'atteindre leur chambre. Une fois cela fait, des vêtements ce font balancés dans toute la pièce. Les deux se retrouvent vite en boxer et ça commence en baisers fougueux, chaud, plein de désir.

Derek attele à son cou, laissant des petites marques de morsures sur celui-ci. Il l'embrasse avec tellement de désirs, de passion. La pièce est d'un seul coup aussi chaude que de la braise. Et c'est au tour de Stiles, qui lui ne se prive pas de descendre encore plus bas jusqu'à...

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour d'autres, vous ne saurez jamais ou descend Stiles.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT-


	19. Le retour à Beacon Hills

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je m'excuse de mon retard, c'est pas nouveau, mais j'ai eu un week-end et une semaine très chargé. Je vais faire vite ce soir car je compte aller me mettre au lit dès que ce chapitre est posté, je reponds donc malheuresement pas au reviews ce soir, je le ferai demain, vu que je ce soir est le chapitre de vendredi dernier, demain sera celui de aujourd'hui. Enfin bref j'ai une question importante à vous posez la voici :_

 **/!\ QUESTION IMPORTANTE /!\, ou pas (pour attirer le regard xD) :**

 _Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intérresse une fiction "Sterek" en collab que je suis en train d'écrire avec une amie ? Repondez-moi s'il vous plaît, c'est important pour moi ^^'._

 _J'explique vite fait le concept :_

 _J'ai mis Sterek entre crochets car c'est pas vraiment du Sterek, c'est plus du Hobrien. Ont à voulu mettre les vrais noms des acteurs pour changé un peu x)._

 _L'histoire est une relation Prof/élève, Dylan (Stiles) le prof et Tyler (Derek) l'élève. Je trouve que ça change une peu des fictions que j'ai pû lire qui elles mettent toujours Derek en tant que prof et Stiles en tant qu'élève, je change donc, accompagné de mon amie, la done._

 _Je vous met le résumé pour voir, si ça peut vous aidez x) :_

* * *

 **Tyler est un jeune homme de 19 ans qui cache de multiple secrets. Sa vie n'a jamais été rose. La solitude est devenue au fil des années une compagne pour lui.**

 **Dylan, lui, est un nouveau professeur de français âgé de 23 ans. Il file le parfait amour avec Asley depuis plus de trois ans. Il a tout l'amour qu'il désire de ses amis.**

 **Tyler et Dylan ont deux vies diamétralement opposées. Pourtant tout va chercher à les unir. Et plus particulièrement un passé qui leur est presque commun. Une relation ne peut, cependant, pas être envisagée à cause de leurs statuts prof / élève.**

 **Bienvenue dans le jeu incontrôlable des sentiments... et du plaisir.**

 _Alors ? Ca vous tente ?_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF - Le retour à Beacon Hills**

* * *

Deux semaines avant que quelque chose bouge. Pendant ces deux semaines Izzy, Scott et les autres n'ont obtenu aucune information avant aujourd'hui.

Apparemment les chasseurs et les meutes rivales logent à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hills au fin fond d'une forêt dense et ils sont nombreux.

Ils ont reçu l'aide de la famille de Derek, sans le père bien-sûr, après l'appel de Derek à sa mère. Elle, Peter, Laura et Malia ont immédiatement rejoint Scott et les autres afin de les aider dans leurs recherches.

Et pendant ces deux semaines, Derek et Stiles ont pu se retrouver, enfin, c'est comme si ces deux semaines passées ne sont enfaite qu'un rêve. Entre les balades en amoureux, les magasins, les activités tel du jet-ski, du quad, visiter le panneau "Hollywood", etcetera. C'était magique.

Mais seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Scott les ont appelés pour leur dire qu'ils ont trouvé leur planque, le nombre environ de personnes logeant dans leur repère et qu'ils vont pouvoir enfin passer à l'attaque.

C'est donc après l'appel de Scott que Stiles préviens Simon et Raphael que le devoir les appelle et qu'ils doivent tous repartir à Beacon Hills.

Dans la chambre de Derek et Stiles, les deux amoureux commenent à faire leurs valises, ils ont déjà réservé leur place d'avion et maintenant il reste seulement à finir les valises et se rendre à l'aéroport, là où les attend la personne à qui Stiles a loué la Chevrolet.

-Ça va me faire bizarre de partir d'ici, j'ai tellement aimé passer ces deux semaines ici avec toi. Même si d'un autre côté on va revoir tout le monde, _dit Stiles après avoir fini de faire sa valise._

-C'est vrai, c'était merveilleux ! Malgré le un mois passé sans toi, les deux semaines suivantes étaient parfaites, _lui répond Derek en finissant la sienne._

-Hum, je suis un peu triste de partir quand même, _lance Stiles en venant se blottir contre son amoureux._

-Et si après le lycée on venait vivre ici ? Une nouvelle vie ? Ça te dit ? _Derek est très sérieux dans ce qu'il disait, mais il sourit à s'imaginer avoir sa petite vie tranquille avec Stiles et peut-être, avec des enfants ?_

-Tu es sérieux ? Genre vraiment sérieux ? _Stiles n'est que joie et amour à ce moment même._

-Bah pourquoi pas ? Puis ici des portes s'ouvrent à nous, il y a du travail partout ici, surtout pour ce que je voudrai faire, après tout dépend de toi, _le loup de naissance l'embrasse sur la tempe._

-Tu m'as pas dit toi ! Tu veux faire quoi après le lycée ?

-Et bien, j'aimerai faire acteur...

-Dit moi que tu n'es pas sérieux !? _s'écris presque Stiles._

-Baaaah, je suis sérieux, il essaye de se cacher dans le cou de Stiles sauf que le brun rétorque.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire acteur moi aussi ! _s'exclame t-il tout joyeux._

-SÉRIEUX ?! Dans mes souvenirs tu m'en as jamais parlé quand on étaient enfants.

-Je voulais le garder pour moi, bref on verra tous ça plus tard, _Stiles s'empresse donc d'embrasser son cher et tendre compagnon fougueusement, ils prennent leurs valises et Stiles met sa peluche discrètement dans un de ses sacs sans que Derek le remarque, puis partent rejoindre les deux vampires qui les attendent dans le hall._

-Alors les sangsues, vous êtes prêts ? _lance Stiles en riant._

-Oui les petits toutous, _réplique Simon lui aussi en riant._

Et les quatre garçons partent enfin rejoindre leur avion pour pouvoir retrouver les autres.

Après de longues heures de vol et de route, ils arrivent enfin à l'entrée de la ville sous le coucher du soleil.

-Maman, nous sommes rentrés ! _s'écrit Derek dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte du Manoir en compagnie de Stiles._

Simon et Raphael étaient eux, parti rejoindre les autres pour les aider dans leurs recherches et planifier un plan.

-DEREKOUNET ! STILOUNET ! _cris la petite Cora en courant pour leur sauter dans les bras._

-C'est quoi ces surnoms Cora ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que ça, _se moque Derek en riant._

-Bah quoi ? C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? _demande t-elle avec ses yeux de biche._

-Bien-sûr que oui ! J'en suis presque fan ! _Derek regarde en mode "Tu es sérieux la ?" Et Stiles fond en éclats de rire. La tête de Derek est simplement à mourir de rire._

-Stiles ! Derek ! _lance la mère du brun ténébreux._ Ça fait tellement de bien de vous revoir, _dit-elle en s'approchant des deux garçons dans le but de leur donner un câlin._ Comment c'est passé votre séjour ? _s'intéresse t-elle._

-Stiles m'a retrouvé un mois après être parti de Beacon Hills, ce mois a été difficile mais dès qu'il m'a retrouvé c'était tellement... Je ne saurai l'expliquer.

Ils s'installent dans le salon après avoir fait une accolade à Peter, oui oui vous avez bien lu Peter, et Malia puis enfin, un câlin à Laura.

Dès qu'ils sont assis, tout le monde entend la porte du manoir claqué sur un Scott qui a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles courant dans la direction de Stiles.

-STIIILES ! MON FRÈRE ! _cris le brun basané._ Tu m'as tellement manqué, _dit-il alors qu'il prend Stiles dans ses bras._

-Hey Scotty comment ça va ? _lance Stiles heureux de retrouver son frère de cœur._

\- Bien merci, _il se détache de Stiles._ Hey Derek ! Content de te revoir, nous refais plus le même coup hein ! _essaye t-il de prendre ça à la rigolade._

-Moi aussi Scott, _sourit le né loup._ La fois où je repartirai ce sera en compagnie de Stiles, _à ses mots Stiles vient se blottir contre lui, embrassant son cou._

-Bon, si on vous disait ce qu'on a tous préparé ? _lance Thalia aux personnes présentes dans la salle._

-D'accord, _disent-ils tous en même temps_.

Une heures après, Scott, Stiles et Derek sortent du manoir. Scott leur explique qu'il va rejoindre les autres, pendant qu'eux vont rejoindre le père de Stiles qui, avant de partir au travail, veux revoir son fils qui lui manque.

Ils passent rapidement chez le père de Stiles, le temps de dire qu'ils sont revenu et d'en profiter pour faire un câlin avant que le père de Stiles parte travailler au poste.

C'est donc vers vingt-et-une heure que les deux garçons rentre dans leur maison, enfin pas vraiment la-leur mais presque, et ils décident de commander des pizzas.

La commande passée, Derek rejoint Stiles sur canapé, collant sa tête sur le torse de Stiles, qui bizarrement, lui paraît plus ferme et volumineux qu'auparavant.

-Tu as fait du sport ?

-Eh ben ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais le remarquer ! J'en faisais quand je voulais libérer toute ma colère et ma frustration, _dit-il en caressant les cheveux noirs devant lui._

-C'est pour ça que sentait ta colère. Je ne comprenais pas et je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Et bien j'étais en colère de ne pas réussir à te retrouver, j'ai vraiment cru que mes nerfs allaient lâcher, puis je me suis mis au sport pour évacuer tout ça, ça à marché mais j'avais toujours une once de colère et de frustration en moi.

-C'est donc ça que j'ai senti, la colère, parce-que tu n'arrivais pas à me trouver ? _demande Derek caressant l'avant bras de son compagnon._

-Hum ! Et c'était la pire épreuve que je n'ai jamais vécu de ma vie. Être séparé de toi.

Derek est touché par les mots de son compagnon, il se relève donc dans le but de se lever pour l'embrasser.

Sauf que, le baiser qui se doit doux et tendre commence à virer au porno. Mais heureusement à ce moment même la sonnette de la maison retentit et coupe les deux garçons dans leurs élans.

-Laisse, j'y vais, _fait Stiles en se levant du canapé. Il ouvrit la porte et tombe sur nez à nez avec le livreur et les deux pizzas commandées peu de temps avant._

Il paye le livreur et referma la porte afin de rejoindre Derek qui semblait mourir de faim vu qu'il se jeta sur sa pizza.

-C'est qu'il a faim mon louloup, _sourit le plus jeune._

Les deux garçon mangent rapidement afin d'aller se coucher à cause de l'épuisement de cette journée.

Ils montent tout les deux dans leur chambre et se posent dans le lit.

Tous les deux sont en boxer, Stiles posé sur Derek la tête sur son torse écoutant le rythme de ses battements de cœur.

-J'ai tellement hâte que tous ça se termine, _souffle Derek d'une manière lasse._ Tous ces problèmes nous empêchent de vivre comme on le souhaiterait.

-Bientôt tout sera terminé et après avoir finit nos années de lycée on ira à Los Angeles comme on l'a dit et on deviendra des Acteurs du tonnerre. On aura une jolie maison, de magnifiques enfants. Tous ce qu'on souhaite.

-J'espère que tu auras raison, _dit-il avant d'embrasser chastement Stiles qui s'endort, non dans les bras de Morphée mais dans ceux de Derek, qui lui, s'endort à sa suite._

Le réveil est dur pour les deux garçons malgré l'agréable nuit qu'ils on passer. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ils doivent retourner en cours.

Thalia leur a pratiquement ordonné de retourner au lycée. Ils se sont tous doutés après que Stiles et Derek leur ont parlé d'un certain Kelvin, qu'il doit être du côté des rivaux.

Ils ont donc planifié de retourner en cours et faire comme si de rien était. Leur plan est monter de A à Z, manque plus que Stiles et Derek pour le commencer et vu qu'il sont dorénavant là, ils vont pouvoir débuter.

C'est donc après s'être préparés et avoir déjeuner en discutant que les deux compagnons partent ensembles vers le lycée dans leur belle Corvette qui leur a bien manqué.

Devant le lycée, le temps c'est arrêté devant l'arrivée de la Corvette bien connue du couple le plus populaire du lycée.

Tout le monde s'est interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment ils ont disparu plus d'un mois de la vue de tous.

Descendant de la voiture, les deux garçons remarquent que tout les regards sont rivés sur eux. Stiles panique, il a pourtant l'habitude que les gens les regardent au lycée mais cette fois c'est trop.

Derek sent tout de suite la détresse de son compagnon et le prend directement dans ses bras afin de le rassurer.

Instinctivement, Stiles se calme et reprends ses esprits.

-Merci, _lâche t-il dans le cou du loup de naissance._

-Je suis la pour ça, _sourit le brun._ Bon aller on va devoir aller en cours.

Pendant toute leur escapade dans les couloirs du lycée, les regards sont toujours posés sur eux, mais des sourires trônent sur leur visage. Comme si ils sont heureux de les revoir.

La sonnerie se met à sonner et alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leur classe, ils croisent Kelvin dans les couloirs. Et Derek et Stiles lui font un sourire vicieux.

Les semaines à venir risque d'être mouvementées désormais.

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF-**


	20. Mauvais rêves

_Bonsouuuaire !_

 _Oui bon il est environ 1:00 du mat je sais mais quand je me suis posé tranquille dans mon lit j'ai fait "Oups, mon chapitre." J'ai sauté du lit, tel superman, jusqu'à mon PCet je l'ai remis au présent._

 _Bon il est peut-être dimanche, vu qu'il est 1h00, mais bon, au moins le chapitre est là, c'est ce qui compte non ?_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse par rapport à ma question dans mon précédent chapitre donc je ne sais pas encore vos avis sur la question ^^'._

 _Bon sinon je vous laisse là, je vais resauté dans mon lit moi, bonne lecture !_

 _Au faite ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue avant la fin de la fic'. Voilà voilà *s'enfuit vite, très vite même*_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT - Mauvais rêves**

* * *

Leur retour au lycée c'est plutôt bien passé pour l'instant. Bizarrement, rien ne semble bouger du côté des ennemis. Mais cela change très vite.

Alors que toute la famille Hale ainsi que le petit copain de Malia, Theo, les Chasseurs de l'ombre, les Argent et enfin la meute de Stiles et Derek qui comprend Scott, Kira, Lydia, Jordan qui est devenu le petit ami de la jolie blonde vénitienne et puis trois petits nouveaux récemment arrivés : Liam, Hayden et Corey, sont dans le salon afin de préparer une attaque, quelqu'un toque avec insistance à la porte du manoir.

Thalia s'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte et tombe sur un jeune garçon qui pue la peur.

-Mais qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ! _tonne Derek en arrivant derrière sa mère._

-Je-je-je p-peut tout-tout vous ex-expliquer ! _dit Kelvin alors qu'il pleurait sans s'arrêter._

-Tu as intérêt d'avoir de bonnes explications pour avoir l'audace de venir ici.

Derek le fait rentrer mais reste sur ses gardes car qui sais ce qui peut se passer.

Par instinct, il se met devant Stiles afin de le protéger d'une quelconque attaque possible.

Kelvin a arrêté de sangloter mais on peut toujours voir sa peur.

-Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser sincèrement d'avoir essayé de vous tuer mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer. Le chef avait menacé de tuer ma sœur alors qu'elle attend un bébé, j'ai du l'écouter au doigt et à l'œil sinon je pouvais lui dire au-revoir, je voulais pas la perdre... J'ai déjà perdu mes parents je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la perdre... _on le voit divaguer, il répète sans cesse cette phrase. Après quelques secondes il reprend ses esprits._ Désolé...

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici après autant de temps ? _demande Stiles qui essaye d'être un minimum gentil pour ne pas l'effrayer._

-Car il va tuer ma sœur ! Il a voulu que je réessaye de vous tuer mais j'ai refusé, je vous veux pas de mal, je voulais seulement protéger ma sœur... Chose que je n'ai pas fait, _et à la fin de sa phrase des larmes refont surface, embrumant ses yeux d'eau._

Tous les garous présents dans la pièce peuvent définir qu'il n'a menti sur aucun points. Comme on dit, un cœur ne ment pas.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais pourquoi demander notre aide ? _lance Derek toujours sur la défensive, toutes les personnes dans la pièce sont d'un silence de mort, écoutant les choses dites._

-Car je sais que vous êtes des gens bien, qui ne veulent du mal à personne et qui ont du cœur.

Peter emmène Kelvin dans la pièce à côté afin qu'une décision se fasse.

Les avis sont mitigés, personne ne sait si ils peuvent lui faire confiance ou non. Mais après réflexion, tout le monde ont réussi à s'entendre alors Peter ramène Kelvin dans la pièce.

-Ok ! Nous allons sauver ta sœur mais tu vas devoir tout nous dire et sans oublier le petit détail qui peut tout changer, _lance Stiles à Kelvin d'une manière déterminée._

-Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais, dans les moindres détails tant que vous sauvez ma sœur.

-Bon alors, si tu commençais par tout nous dire, _lui dit Peter avec un sourire calculateur._

Plus d'une heure après les explications de Kelvin, tout le monde décide ensemble qu'ils attaqueront demain soir.

Pendant ce temps là, Deaton a convié Stiles et Derek de venir afin de pouvoir les aider à maîtriser leur pouvoir qui leur sont encore un peut confu.

Les deux garçons partent donc rejoindre Deaton dans un hangar aux abords de la ville pour ne pas éveiller de problèmes si ils ont quelques moments d'égards.

-Eh ben vous voila enfin ! _sourit le druide au deux loups._

-Tu es sur qu'en un seul jour on va réussir à contrôler nos pouvoirs ? _demande Stiles un peu perplexe._

-Toi et Derek vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup, vous êtes bien plus puissants que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

-Puissants comment ? Car des mots c'est bien, mais je préfère les actes, _le questionne Stiles._

-Euuuh Stiles ! Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plait ? _lui dit Deaton._

-Arrêter quoi ? _dans les yeux de Stiles on peut y voir du stress et de l'angoisse._

Derek se met derrière Stiles et l'enlace avec amour et tendresse.

-Calme-toi Stiles, ce n'est rien, _souffle Derek en laissant des baisers papillons en entre deux sur sa marque de revendication._

Grâce à ça, les coups de foudre jaillissant du corps de Stiles s'arrête immédiatement.

-Ton loup veut te prouver que tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses, _lance le druide qui est allé se réfugier derrière un mur afin d'éviter les éclairs._

-Désolé, le plus jeune se sentait coupable.

-C'est rien ne t'en fais pas, tant que Derek est là pour toi et inversement tout ne peut que se passer d'une bonne manière.

-Merci, _dit Stiles pour son amoureux en lui donnant un baiser chaste mais amoureux_.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien, _sourit le brun. Alors Stiles se blottit plus contre Derek, comme si il voudrait se fondre en lui._

-Je t'aime, _se disent-ils en même temps._

-Bon les louveteaux, je vous apprécie énormément mais on va devoir bosser dur alors les moments de tendresse c'est pour plus tard, _rit-il en voyant ces deux garçons qui s'aiment encore plus que l'on puisse le permettre._

Ils se mettent tout les deux en débardeur et en short puis vont rejoindre Deaton dans la pièce principale du hangar, non sans quelques baisers par-ci par-là qui ont faillit finir en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage.

-Bon alors on va s'entraîner élément par élément ce sera plus facile ainsi.

-Par lequel commençons-nous alors ? _demandent les deux lycéens._

-Pourquoi pas le feu ?

-Alors commençons ! _s'exclame Stiles qui était surexcité comme une puce._

Ils se mettent donc l'un à côté de l'autre et se concentrent pour choisir l'élément du feu. Au début se fut un peut difficile, c'est la première fois qu'ils essaient de sélectionner l'élément de leur choix. Après plusieurs essais, ils arrivent enfin à avoir celui qu'ils ont choisi au départ.

-C'est easy ! _dit Stiles en faisant jaillir des flammes de ses mains avec un sourire satisfait._

-Ce n'est rien encore cela Stiles, _se moque ouvertement le druide._

-Ah... Bon bah c'est pas que la causette me gêne mais on a pas que ça à faire.

Devant la mine vexée de Stiles Derek se met à rigoler et Stiles le remarque très rapidement.

-Eh toi te moque pas ! C'est pas drôle, _lance un Stiles outré._

-Pourtant ça l'est, _lui rétorque Derek en venant enlacé Stiles qui faitsemblant de se débattre mais on sait bien qu'il voudrait ne jamais se détacher des bras de son amoureux._

-Laisse moi ! _dit Stiles en riant et se tortillant pour échapper aux chatouilles de Derek._

-Les jeunes ! Au travail ! _lance Deaton exaspéré par tant d'amour._

-Chef, oui chef ! _rigolent les deux garçons._

Ils se remettent donc aux travail ensemble. Tout les deux font jaillir une nouvelle fois des flammes, plus imposantes cette fois-ci.

Par instinct, les deux loups attrapent la main de l'autre et leur aura arrivent comme une explosion de puissance et de pouvoir.

-Vous pouvez descendre la température s'il vous plait ? _dit Deaton qui commence à enlever sa veste à cause de la chaleur._

Les deux garçons essayent de s'arrêter sauf que...

-Remontez-la ! _crit le druide qui avait soudainement très froid._

-Excuse-nous ? _font Stiles et Derek comme des enfants qui ont fait une bêtise._

-Bon reprenons ! _leur dit Allan._

Après toute une journée d'entraînement, Stiles et Derek sont exténués. Ils prennent même pas la peine d'aller dans leur lit, ils vont directement dans le canapé qui leur fait de l'œil.

Une fois sur le canapé, tout les deux s'endorment dans un temps record, il faut qu'ils se reposent un max pour pouvoir combattre au meilleur de leur forme demain.

Sauf que la nuit a été dur pour le couple. Des cauchemars hantent leur tête, la peur que l'un d'eux périssent, rien que de l'imaginer c'est une horreur.

Alors qu'il n'est que 5h00 du matin, Stiles fait un énième cauchemars ce qui réveille Derek. Instinctivement il le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement afin de le calmer une nouvelle fois.

-Chhuuut, tout va bien mon petit Loup, calme toi, _murmure t-il à son oreille._

-NON ! LE TUEZ PAS ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! DEREEEEEK ! _le cri est perçant, les fenêtres vibrent quelques secondes puis Stiles se releve en sursaut et commence à se débattre._

-Stiles c'est moi, Derek. Tout va bien, je suis là !

Immédiatement à l'entente du prénom de Derek, le plus jeune des loups se calme et repose sa tête sur le torse nu de son compagnon.

Derek leve sa main et commence à caresser les cheveux du brun qui ne demande que ça.

Après plus de quelques minutes Stiles se rendort sur Derek qui lui, dort sur un seul œil.

Après 10h00 passé, Stiles se réveille difficilement sans réveiller le loup de naissance.

Il décide donc de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait vivre cette nuit d'horreur à son amoureux.

Il va dans la cuisine et commence le copieux déjeuné. Un bol de chocolat, des tartines aux beurre, un jus d'orange, des œufs aux plat, du bacon et enfin, des pains au chocolat. En gros un déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Après avoir préparé le déjeuné, Stiles met tout ça sur un grand plateau et part réveiller Derek qui dort encore sur le canapé.

-Mon Coeur réveille-toi, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné, _dit le brun en posant le plateau sur la table basse afin de pouvoir le réveiller sans faire tout tomber._

Après plusieurs secondes Derek ouvre enfin les yeux et souris à la vue de Stiles.

-A'lu, _dit-il en venant caresser le visage au dessus de lui puis il releve le haut de son corps pour enfin embrasser ses magnifiques lèvres._

-Salut mon Loup, _sourit lui aussi le brun aux caresses de son compagnon_. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose pour m'excuser de la nuit horrible que tu as dû subir.

-C'est rien, ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire n'est pas ? _le brun se met donc en position assise et Stiles se plaça donc à côté de lui. Il attrape le plateau et le met sur ses cuisses._

-Tu sais quand tu t'es réveillé en sursaut vers 5h00, juste avant tu as sorti cette phrase _"Non ! Le tuez pas ! Je vous en prie !"_ Et tu as crié mon prénom. Toute les fenêtres vibraient, puis j'ai senti comme une aura de protection autour de moi, comme un bouclier qui était inaccessible sauf par toi. Puis quand tu t'es réveillé tout a disparu quand tu as compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu pense qu'on peut travailler ça afin de l'utiliser ce soir ?

-Je pense que c'est possible et je pense aussi qu'il est possible aussi que je puisse faire cela pour toi, pour te protéger.

-Pour le moment on a un déjeuner à finir, termine Stiles en venant embrasser son amoureux.

-FIN DU CHAPITRE VINGT-


	21. La dernière bataille

_Hey,_

 _Désoler de mon retard j'ai eu de petit soucis personnel qui ont font que je suis en retard, façons c'est une habitude avec moi hein !_

 _Bon j'ai décider de publier le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction qui est en collab " Crazy of his Student" Je vous en ai parlé dans l'un des derniers chapitres ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, on prend BEAUCOUP de plaisir à l'écrire alors si vous voulez aller la lire libre à vous ^^._

 _Je pense que je vais mourir pour cette fin bien horrible. Ne me tué pas, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! (ps : PLUS QUE L'EPILOGUE ! OMG !)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN - La dernière bataille**

* * *

C'est l'heure de partir pour toute l'équipe. Le soleil s'est couché bien trop tôt pour eux. Un silence de mort emplit l'espace. On peux sentir le stresse de toutes les personnes ici présentes. Tous ont peur d'avoir des pertes de leur côté. Ils savent que si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas facile de s'en remettre.

Vers 22h00, tout le monde s'activent et mettent leurs affaires dans le coffre de leur véhicules.

Le stresse monte à chaque instant de plus, la pression est de plus en plus forte. Personne ne sait comment cet assaut ce terminera, soit en bien, ou soit en mal ?

Aucuns n'osent prendre la parole, c'est comme si tout le monde étaient devenus muets.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de préparation, tous le monde est enfin prêt à l'attaque. Même Kelvin s'est joint à la future bataille aux côtés du couples de la meute. Car malgré le jeune âge de Stiles et Derek, on peux remarqué très facilement qu'ils sont les chefs de meute.

Tous commence à monter dans leur voitures respectives et attendent que les autres soient tous prêts à partir.

C'est donc vers 22h30 que les voitures quittent le manoir Hale en direction du camp adverse. Pendant de longues minutes, Stiles et Derek, qui sont montés à l'arrière de la voiture de Peter. Les deux amoureux se tiennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si tout allais disparaître et que c'est juste un mauvais rêve mais non, ce n'est rien de plus réel.

Une tension oppressante se fit ressentir dans l'habitacle. Le couple s'est entrainer toute la journée afin de développer le pouvoir récemment découvert hier soir et ils sont vraiment fatigués, c'est donc à cause de ça que Stiles sommeil sur l'épaule de Derek.

-He ho, Stiles on est arrivés, _souffle doucement Derek à l'oreille de son homme._

Il ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Stiles ne veux pas bouger,

-J'ai peur 'Rek...

-Moi aussi mon coeur, mais ensemble rien ne peut nous arriver. Tu le sais ça ? _essaye derek en souriant gentiment à son compagnon._

-Je l'espère. Ça te fais pas bizarre de te dire que dans quelques instants on prépares une attaque ? Moi si. En plus on est sûr de rien pour l'instant, on sait même pas si ça va bien ou mal ce passer. Vraiment Derek, j'ai peur.

-Tu veux reporter ça à plus tard ? _demande Derek en caressant les joues de Stiles avec ses deux pouces._

\- Non ! Bien-sûr que non, on doit en finir avec tous ça.

-Tu es sûr? Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais.

-J'en suis sûr et certain, puis je ne peux pas jouer au lâche alors que des gens comptent sur moi.

-Bon et bien avant de partir... Derek ne termine pas sa phrase et fond immédiatement sur les lèvres douces de son amoureux.

-I like it ! _s'écrit Stiles en faisant un signe de victoire après avoir finir leur langoureux baiser._

-Chuuuut, _fait Derek en riant face au comportement enfantin de Stiles._

-Ok, _répond le plus jeune en fixant Derek avec des yeux amoureux._

-Bon on se trouve à 1km de leur camp, les autres vous devez faire silence radio pour ne pas qu'ils nous repèrent à peine arrivés, _lançe Derek à tout le groupe._

-J'ai peut-être une idée, _s'exclame Alec en cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il met son portable à l'oreille et il attend._

-"Allo mon petit ange ? _Fait une voix derrière le combiné."_

-Oui c'est moi. On a besoin de toi très très rapidement à Beacon Hills, on t'attend et je t'explique tout, fait vite. Je t'aime, _et Alec raccroche après un petit "Je t'aime aussi"._

-C'était qui ? _demande toute la troupe sauf les autres chasseurs et les deux vampires._

Tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent se fit ressentir et un portail de couleur indéfini se créé devant, qui laisse place à un homme plutôt... extravagant.

-C'est Magnus, alias mon petit ami, sourit le chasseur brun.

-Bien le bonjour jeune gens, il regarde tout autour de lui, pas que jeune à ce que je vois. M'enfin ! _il s'approche d'Alec et l'embrasse sans retenue devant toute l'assemblée._

-Bon, et bien... il faut que l'on se prépare, _lance Stiles en détournant son attention du couple._

-Attendez, justement avant de partir, _fait Alec en retenant tous le monde._ Magnus est un très grand sorcier et il peut nous lancer un sort de camouflage, camouflant ainsi notre odeur, notre coeur et les bruits que l'on fait.

-Il attend quoi pour le jeter son sort la sorcière ? _demande Peter en ayant son air sadique, comme tout le temps enfaite._

-C'est si gentiment demandé le vieux, _il lève ses mains et fait du charabia avec tout en faisant des gestes gracieux et soignés._

-Il est vraiment obligé de nous faire toute une chorée ? _dit Simon en faisant une grimace exaspéré._

L'ensemble du groupe pouffent à la réflexion de Simon.

Le temps que Magnus termine son sort, l'ensemble des chasseurs sortent leurs armes, des armes à feu aux balles d'argent trempés d'aconite pour certains et des épées magiques pour d'autre et même des arcs ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèches faites d'aconite très puissante ou de flèches magiques.

-Le sort est prêt. Je peux me joindre à la partie ? _demanda Magnus._

-Une personne de plus ne serai pas de refus, _dit Derek en se plaçant aux côtés de Stiles._

-Façon je serai venu même si tu avais refusé p'tit louveteaux, _se moque ouvertement le sorcier._

-Bon et bah c'est partit alors ? _lance Stiles toujours perplexe._

Alors ils se mettent tous en marche passant au travers de la forêt rejoignant le repère ennemi.

Malgré le noir de la nuit qui surplombe toute la forêt, les reflets de la pleine lune traversent les branches d'arbres faisant lumière sur l'étendue d'arbres.

On entendait pas un seul bruit, seulement le vent traversant les feuilles des arbres. Si on ne sait pas qu'ils vont sur un champ de bataille on pourraient presque pus se croire dans un film d'horreur.

Arrivé à six-cent mètre du camp adverse, tout le monde se stoppent.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux si on se dispatche en groupe, _dit Chris Argent._ Derek, Stiles, nous vous laissons faire les groupes.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, alors faisons les groupes. Moi, Stiles, Scott, Simon et Raphael iront ensemble. Ensuite Kira, Lydia, Malia, Izzy et Laura. Peter avec Allison, Maman, Chris et Victoria. Theo, Liam, Corey, Hayden et Jordan. Et enfin Kelvin, Alec, Clary, Jace et Magnus vous serez ensemble. J'espère que le groupe vous convient, allez on bouge, _termina le brun en tenant la main de Stiles._

Chacun des groupes partent soit à gauche soit à droite afin de pouvoir encercler le hangar ennemi.

La pression commence à monter de plus en plus, dans une dizaine de minutes c'est la fin, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Derek et Stiles.

Cinq minutes après le téléphone de Stiles vibre plusieurs fois, il l'attrape et regarde les messages qu'il a reçus :

Thalia : On est en place.

Kira : Nous sommes prêtes.

Ps: Dit à Scott que je l'aime.

Liam : C'est bon nous y sommes.

Alec : Ont attend le signal.

-Amour, ils sont tous prêts, _dit le jeune loup à son compagnon._

-Ok... Tu es prêt ? _demande Derek en prenant Stiles dans ses bras._

-Pour toi je serai toujours prêt 'Rek, _souffle t-il dans le creux de son cou._

-Moi aussi... moi aussi, _ils s'embrassent, oubliant le monde qui les entourent. Pendant ce long baisé plus rien n'existait. La seule chose qui compte le plus à leurs yeux est face à eux._

-Eh oh ! Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je vous appel les tourtereaux ! _s'exclame Simon en rigolant de l'ignorance du couple._

-Hein ? Quoi ? _font justement les deux garçons._

-Et ben ! Ils vous en a fallut du temps.

-De quoi tu parles ? _disent-ils confus._

-Ça fait dix minutes que vous vous embrassez, faites des câlins et ça fait dix minutes que je vous appel mais rien. Stiles tu m'en voudra pas mais j'ai pris ton portable pour justifier le manque de signal.

-Ah bah... pardon ? _s'excusent les deux en haussant des épaules._ Du coup, lance le signal Stiles, on y va ! _continue le brun ténébreux en caressant sa barbe qui a bien poussée._

Stiles obéit et lève une main ciel faisant apparaitre un éclair qui est visible par tous. Le signal est lancé.

Le groupe de Stiles ainsi que tout les autres s'élancent vers le hangar d'un pas déterminé, la hargne et le courage les habitent.

Aux abords du clan ennemis des personnes armés entourent toute la place afin de la protéger.

Discrètement, le groupe des filles et celui d'Alec arrivent par derrière et neutralisent les chasseurs armés. Celui de Derek et Stiles prennent une genre de porte souterraine connu de personne, pour directement s'infiltrer dans le hangar et de les prendre par surprise.

Arriver devant une échelle, Derek monte en premier suivi de Scott, Stiles, Simon et Raph' après que Derek leur donnent l'autorisation. Ensuite, ils montent discrètement les escaliers de la cave pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

D'un coup, les premiers tires se font entendre, résonnant dans la maison. Stiles commence à paniquer mais est vite calmé par Derek.

Au-dessus d'eux, les pas des ennemis claquent sur le sol bétonné. Tout le monde s'arrêtent, attendant que les personnes au rez-de-chaussée déguerpissent le plancher.

Une fois que les bruits cessent , Derek prend l'initiative de monter le reste des escaliers et d'ouvrir la porte. Le loup regarde de gauche à droite, personne.

Il ouvre en grand la porte, laissant Stiles et les autres passer.

Aucun d'eux n'osent parler par peur de ce faire repérer sur le champ. Sauf que Stiles eu un éclair de lucidité.

-"Derek tu m'entends ? _essaye t-il par télépathie_."

-"Oui je t'entend, _répond le brun_ "

-"D'accord. Je voulais juste entendre le sons de ta voix, dans ma tête." _Derek esquisse un doux sourire à son amoureux._

-"Nous allons fouiller dans tous le bâtiment si on trouve pas mon enfoiré de père et le tuer." _Stiles hoche de la tête approuvant la phrase de Derek._

Derek fait un signe de tête aux autres pour dire de le suivre discrètement.

-"Mon coeur, j'ai un problème urgent là... Ma vessie me fait des siennes."

-"Ok, va avec Scott je vais fouiller les autres pièces avec Simon et Raphael." _répond le loup de naissance à Stiles._

Stiles fais signe à Scott de le suivre afin d'allez aux toilettes.

Traversant les pièces à la recherche des toilettes Stiles commence à raller en silence. Il arrive devant une porte. Il attend Scott, qui lui aussi cherche la pièce pour son meilleur ami. Stiles l'ouvre, sauf qu'il se fait violemment attraper par l'arrière.

-Content de me revoir mon beau-fils ? _s'amuse alors le père de Derek._

-Vous pouvez pas crever tranquillement et me laisser vivre ? Vous avez déjà vécu une vie vous sérieux !?

-STILES ! _s'écrit son meilleur ami._

-Scott laisse, reste où tu es, _lui répond Stiles._

Au même moment, Derek arrive en criant le nom de son compagnon, le visage en forme hybride.

-Dégage tes sales pattes de Stiles ou je te tue immédiatement, _lui conseille Derek qui est sur le bord de craquer et de tuer son père afin de sauver son compagnon._

-Nah nah nah ! _fait son père avec son sourire narquois._ Pas bouger mon fils d'amour.

-Je vais te tuer ! _cris Derek en commençant à faire un pas_.

-J'ai une chose à te dire avant. Alors avant de vouloir me tuer, vaudrait mieux que tu attendes, _il voyait Derek bouillonner._ Écoutebien se qui t'entoure et tu me dis ce que tu entends.

Derek se calme donc et écoute les moindres bruits autour de lui. Mais il n'entend rien, il fixe son père attendant une réponse.

-Tu n'entends pas ? Écoute bien par ici, _dit-il en montrant le ventre de Stiles._

Le loup réessaye une fois de plus, tendant plus son oreille vers Stiles. Il entend le son des battements de coeur affolés de son compagnon. Mais un autre bruit en arrière plan se fait très légèrement entendre... C'est un... un autre coeur ? Impossible.

-Et oui Derek, c'est possible, c'est même la réalité fils. C'est les battements de coeur de ton enfant. Celui qui ne naîtra jamais ! _cris t-il en attrapant une détente d'explosifs._

-NOOOOOOON !

Et le hangar explose sous l'assaut des explosifs.


	22. Epilogue

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Bon et bien cette fois c'est la fin ! Ca me fait très bizarre d'avoir terminé cette fic' ! C'est ma toute première, mon tout premier bébé !_**

 ** _J'espère que cette fic' vous aura plû, j'ai tellement aimer l'écrire, même si je sais que elle n'est pas parfaite mais bon c'est ma première donc ça s'excuse ^^'._**

 ** _Avant de vous laissez j'hésite à vous dire quelque chose... Même mes lecteurs de Wattpad ne sont pas au courant pour tous vous dire *se cache*_**

 ** _Bon aller je vous le dis ! Vous êtes privilégiés, vous devez être content x). Donc je prépare un deuxième Tome de cette histoire, en même temps vu la fin de cette fic je ne peux ne pas en faire une n'est-ce pas ? Je suis en train de l'écrire, elle met du temps à s'écrire mais elle viendra ne vous en faites pas ^^._**

 ** _Je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui on laisser des reviews, mis en fav ma fic ou l'on follow, ça m'a fait très plaisir de partager ma toutes première fic' avec vous :)._**

 ** _Bref, je vous laisse sur cette fin. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Stiles suivit de Scott descendent les marches de la maison Hale. Le meilleur ami de l'Alpha le tient par la taille, l'aidant à rejoindre la voiture garée juste devant la maison.

Une fois installé sur le siège passager du véhicule, Scott se précipite aussi vite qu'il peut au volant de la nouvelle voiture de Stiles qui est une nouvelle Jeep, bien mieux que l'ancienne qu'il avait avant la Corvette.

-SCOTT DÉPÊCHE TOI OU JE T'ÉTRIPE AVEC MES GRIFFES ET MES CROS ! _crit Stiles qui n'en peut plus._

-OUI BAH STILES JE FAIS AUSSI VITE QUE JE PEUX ! _crit, lui aussi Scott sous le stresse._

-OUAIS BAH ROULE PLUS VITE ! C'EST URGENT LÀ !

Par peur de vraiment se faire étriper par son frère de coeur. Scott lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil.

Sur la route Stiles n'arrête pas de se trémousser, grognant à chaque secousses. Pourtant, lui, qui est de base, d'humeur joyeuse et jovial mais depuis ce matin c'est l'horreur total.

-On arrive quand !? _s'écrit le brun à la peau pâle._

-Arrête de me gueuler dessus tu me stresse !

-Ouais bah désolé mais je n'y peux rien, _dit-il en arrivant sur le parking de l'hôpital._

-Bon aller dépêche toi ! _dit Scott en descendant de la Jeep._

Il ferme sa porte et vient directement aider Stiles à sortir de celle-ci.

Tout les deux rentrent dans l'établissement hospitalier sous les regards nombreux des personnes présentes à l'accueil. Derrière le bureau de celui-ci, la mère de Scott est tranquillement assise sur une chaise mais dès qu'elle voit Scott accompagné de Stiles, elle comprend immédiatement.

Elle se lève alors de sa chaise et elle rejoint son fils et son presque fils afin de pouvoir les aider pour allez dans une chambre.

Pour Stiles le chemin est interminable, la douleur est insoutenable mais il doit tenir jusqu'à la chambre.

Tout les trois arrivent donc enfin dans la fameuse pièce sous les regards choqués de pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'ils ont croisées.

-Scott va appeler Derek je m'occupe de lui.

-Je veux mon Derek ! _boude Stiles comme un enfant qui veux sa sucette._

-Oui bah laisse moi l'appeler aussi.

Scott laisse donc Stiles aux mains de sa mère et sort de la chambre pour appeler Derek.

-Derek ! Ramène tout de suite ton cul à l'hôpital ! Ton chère et tendre amoureux me rend complètement fou ! _lance le basané une fois que le brun a répondu._

-"J'arrive tout de suite ! _puis il raccroche_."

Le bêta remet donc le téléphone dans sa poche et revient voir son meilleur ami. Pour l'instant tant que Derek n'est pas encore la, Scott reste pour son frère. De toute façon il sait que si il le laisse seul, après son séjour Stiles viendra lui botter les fesses comme il faut et ça Scott en a limite peur. Son meilleur ami plein d'hormones est la pire chose qu'il est pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

-Bro' j'ai faim ! Tu peux aller me chercher des bonbons ?

-Ok, _répond t-il._

Revenant dans la chambre de Stiles avec un paquet de bonbons dans les mains, Scott lui ouvre et le tend mais le paquet tombe quand une porte claque derrière le jeune loup.

-DERREEEK ! _crit le compagnon de celui-ci en essayant de se relever._

-Non non non Stiles, tu restes couché, _dit le garçon en replaçant les cheveux collés par la transpiration sur le front de Stiles avec sa main et vient lui embrasser le front, puis ensuite ses lèvres._

-Tu m'a trop manquuuuuééé mon coeur !

-Je t'ai abandonné ce matin pour aller en cours et je te manquais déjà ?! _se moque le loup._

-Mais ouiiii ! Je m'ennuis sans toi... Heureusement que Scott est resté avec moi ce matin et a réussit à me distraire avec une bonne partie de Call of'.

-Merci Scott ! _lui dit-il posté dans le couloir_. Et désolé d'aller au lycée et prendre les cours pour deux, pour que l'on passent notre bac. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à avancer notre bac de un an pour pouvoir après s'occuper de notre fils après celui-ci.

-Sérieux ? Tu m'en a même pas parlé. Comment tu a fais ?

-Eh ben ça a été facile. Vu que l'on est tout les deux des élèves intelligents et qu'on sera tout les deux père, le directeur à immédiatement accepté ma requête, on passera le bac quelques temps après notre sortie.

-Tu est parfaAAAAH !

-Stiles ?! Scott, appel ta mère ! Stiles va accoucher !

À peine appelé que Melissa reviens accompagné d'autres sages femmes.

-Bon Stiles tu es prêt ? _demande sa presque maman._

-Plus prêt que moi tu meurs !

-C'est vous le papa ? _lance une des sages femmes à Derek._

-Vous êtes sérieuses ? _fait Derek complètement exténué._

-Bah oui monsieur, _rétorque t-elle avec le sourire._

-Si vous n'avez pas remarqué nous sommes tout les deux les papas.

-Oh mince pardon j'ai pas prêtée attention. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre de cas, _fait la jeune femme un peu embarrassée_.

-Direction le bloc, _les coupent Mélissa dans leur "conversation"._

Derek suit Stiles installé sur le brancard jusqu'au bloc opératoire afin de pratiquer une césarienne. Une fois arrivé sur place, Derek enfile une combinaison stérile et rejoint son compagnon déjà installé.

Pendant toute l'opération, le brun est présent pour son compagnon, le rassurant quand il en a besoin et même quand il n'en a pas besoin.

-Voilà, _dit Mélissa suivit de cris de bébé._

Melissa amène donc le bébé à Stiles, le posant sur lui et maintenu par les grandes mains de Derek.

-Il est tellement beau notre fils, _fait Stiles en caressant l'arrière de la tête de leur fils._ N'est-ce pas 'Rek ? _continu-t-il en tournant la tête vers son amoureux. En tournant la tête, Stiles pu voir son compagnon avec des larmes aux yeux._

-Oh non mon coeur, ne pleure pas, _dit-il en venant lui tenir sa mains avec la main qu'il lui reste._

-Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je suis si heureux mon amour. On a un fils Stiles, un fils, _sourit le brun encore plus qu'avant._

-Tu souris tellement que tu vas avoir des crampes, _rit le nouveau papa._

Le bébé commence à pleurer, l'une des sages femmes demande à Derek de prendre le bébé et de la suivre afin de faire tout les premiers tests de routines.

Après avoir fait tout les tests, la sage femme demande à Derek si il veut faire du peau contre peau et de lui donner son biberon, chose qu'il accepte sans une once d'hésitation. Le temps que Stiles sorte du bloc et ce repose, Derek s'occupe de leur petit, qui n'a pour le moment toujours pas de prénom.

Pendant que Derek s'occupe du bébé, Scott et la famille viennent voir le petit bout de choux dans la chambre où Stiles se repose. En plus de ça, chacun ont ramenés un cadeau et ceux-là commencent à s'entasser tous les uns sur les autres. Et encore il n'y a pas tout, il reste encore tout les autres.

-Alors il s'appelle comment mon petit Coeur ? _demande la maman de Derek._

-Il s'appelle Tylan Hale ! _disent fièrement les deux parents._

-Tu as pas mis les deux noms ? _demande Scott à son meilleur ami._

-Bah non, je compte bien me marié avec Derek plus tard !

Tout le monde se mettent à rire.

La vie de Stiles et Derek risque d'être bien mouvementée !

* * *

 **FIN DE L'ÉPILOGUE**


End file.
